Having It All
by gb1076
Summary: Damon Salvatore is unhappy in his life but then he meets Bonnie Bennett... Not much of a summary but I'm going for the element of surprise. So give my new fic a chance. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know that some of you are probably saying, "Oh no this bitch didn't just start a new story when she hasn't even updated Playing with Fire." **

**But yes, this bitch did, lol. I couldn't sleep last night so I got up intending to write something for Caught Up but this came out instead, so here we are, sorry guys. **

**But don't plan my murder just yet. When inspiration hits for PWF I will update immediately, I promise. I just don't want to disappoint you guys. So please be a little more patient with me. **

**Now with that being said, this new fic will be OOC, so I'm putting that out there now, beating you to the punch before you can complain, lol. **

**I hope you like but if you don't that's okay. I still luv you guys.**

**Enjoy.**

All eyes seemed to be on the three gorgeous girls dancing together in the middle of the dance floor as Bruno Mars' _Locked Out Of Heaven_ blared loudly from the gigantic speakers as they knowingly teased every guy inside of the club with the tempting picture they presented as they moved their young nubile bodies to the music. They were the three hottest chicks in the club hands down.

The leggy blonde was Caroline Forbes; the slender brunette was Elena Gilbert, and the petite caramel skinned girl with the pretty chocolate curls was Bonnie Bennett. They were juniors at Whitmore College and they were the very best of friends enjoying a well deserved night out on the town.

Bonnie was the one who suggested switching things up a bit instead of doing the same thing they did every Friday night which was hit up some frat party on campus. So the three girls got all dolled up in there best clothes and hopped into Caroline's red jeep and off they went.

Neither girl was yet twenty-one so to say that they released a collective breath when all three were given the green light to enter the club after brandishing their fake IDs was an understatement. Each of their hearts had been pounding away as the huge bouncer looked them over before nodding his head and letting them inside.

"That was so close. See Elena, I told you not to make Bonnie so old." Caroline said, looking at the brunette with the pin straight hair.

For a minute the girls were afraid that the bouncer wasn't going to let Bonnie inside because he kept looking from her ID to her face as if he wasn't buying that she was twenty-three. Caroline could have strangled Elena who'd made the fake IDs because Bonnie looked nowhere near twenty-three, hell she wasn't even officially twenty yet like her and Elena with the younger girl's birthday being a month away.

Elena rolled her eyes, not in the mood to hear her blonde friend's mouth. So she cut Caroline off before she could really start in on her.

"We're inside the club Care and that's all that counts, damn…get a fucking grip will you." She said, glaring at her blonde friend as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes. And when Bonnie saw this she intervened.

"Okay guys, we're here to have some fun so let's not get distracted, alright…let's get a drink." She said and then proceeded to grab both of their hands and drag them to the bar.

That was almost two hours ago and now each girl was feeling good and presently dancing provocatively with each other in that lesbian way that straight girls sometimes did when they had a little too much to drink.

Dicks everywhere were starting to get hard watching them.

And the three girls were very much aware of the effect they were having on the opposite sex; it was a little game they liked to play to get the guys all worked up. But for some reason Elena took the game a little too far tonight and leaned in kissing Bonnie on her mouth. Bonnie's alcohol induced mind was delayed by a few seconds so it took her a moment to realize what was happening.

What the hell?

The caramel skinned girl pulled away. Bonnie Bennett didn't get down like that. She was strictly dick.

"No more alcohol for you Miss Gilbert…you are officially cut off." She said still dancing, blaming her friend's behavior on the alcohol.

Elena smiled lazily, snapping her fingers as she moved her body to the music. The brunette leaned in towards her petite friend once more like she was about to kiss her again and Bonnie turned around giving the drunk girl her back.

After a moment she motioned to the bar. "I'm thirsty…I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be back." Bonnie told her friends and then left the dance floor. Elena stopped dancing, running a hand through her long hair as she watched her friend walk away.

Bonnie was upset.

What the fuck was up with Elena?

It was one thing to have fun and dance and pretend to be gay to get the guys all riled up but she drew the line at any real physical contact and she didn't give a fuck how turned on it made some guys get to see two girls kissing. She wasn't into that shit.

And tomorrow, the caramel skinned beauty was going to straighten her friend because she didn't play that. And though there was absolutely nothing wrong with being gay, she wasn't and that was that.

It was well known that Elena went both ways, liking both girls and guys. She'd come out of the bisexual closet back in high school and both Bonnie and Caroline supported their friend. These three girls were supper tight. They'd known each other since they were in elementary school and couldn't bear to be apart, so much so that it was vital that they all got into the same college. And though they had one more year left in school no one talked about what would happened once they all graduated.

"Can I buy you something a little bit stronger?"

Bonnie wasn't in the mood to be hit on, not after being kissed by Elena so she didn't even bother to turn around and get a good look at him first before saying no, she had already shut him down in her mind.

"No thank you. My soda is fine." She said.

The guy wasn't fazed one bit. He ordered her a drink anyway."Can I get a screwdriver for the beautiful lady, please?"

Bonnie sharply turned her head to face the guy. "I said, no…thank…you."

"Oh come on, don't be that way. I'm trying to be a nice guy here. Let me buy you a drink." He said, looking her up and down languidly.

The small girl had had enough. "What part of no thank you didn't you understand?"

All the playful flirtation left the guy's face and he turned nasty. "Why you little stuck up bitch…"

"Goodbye." Bonnie said, cutting him off and leaving him standing there looking like the idiot he was.

Bonnie was ready to go. She no longer felt like dancing so she made a b-line for their table and was surprised when she saw that Elena and Caroline were already sitting down waiting for her and they weren't alone. A good looking guy with sandy blond hair and brown eyes was sitting in her seat.

"Bonnie, you're back!" Caroline said excitedly, patting the empty seat next to hers. "Sit…sit, look we have champagne!" She said pointing to the bottle sitting in a silver tub of ice on the table.

The man put down his drink as he took Bonnie in. Tonight was definitely his lucky night, surrounded by three gorgeous young women.

The petite beauty looked at him and he noticed that her eyes were green. She took the seat next to her blonde friend.

"Bonnie, this is Kol…oh shit; I forgot your last name." The girl said, giggling.

Kol's eyes moved back to Caroline. "I never gave it, darling." He said with an Australia accent.

This made Caroline laugh even more. She was really fucked up.

"So I gather that you attend Whitmore College as well?" Kol asked, directing his question to Bonnie.

Bonnie turned away from Caroline to look at him. "Um, yeah…I'm a junior…we all are." She said, gesturing to her friends.

When Bonnie saw Elena reaching for the bottle of bubbly without thinking she reached over the table making a grab for the bottle before her already drunk friend could get to it, unknowingly putting her tight little ass directly in Kols face. He licked his lips.

"What the fuck?!" Elena yelled as she watched Bonnie pull the champagne bottle out of her reach and sit it down on the table in front of her.

"No more alcohol for you …you've had enough." She said.

"So who are you my mother now Bonnie?" Elena said, leaning into the table.

"As a matter of fact for tonight, I am. Trust me, you'll thank me tomorrow." Bonnie said."

Elena rolled her eyes, sitting back in her chair with arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey Bonnie, before you came Kol was just inviting us to a party. Are you up for it?" Caroline asked, taking a sip of champagne from a tall glass.

Bonnie looked at her bubbly blonde friend like she'd lost her mind. They didn't know this guy from Adam and she wanted for them to go to a party with him?

"Um Care, don't you think it's getting late?" Bonnie asked, giving her the eyes.

Caroline didn't take the hint. "Yeah, so what…it's Friday…we don't have classes tomorrow, it's fine."

Before Bonnie could respond, Kol spoke up. "Then that settles it…let's go ladies." He said getting up from the table.

"Wait…hold up a second. Care, I don't think this is a good idea." Bonnie said, gripping the table.

Caroline smacked her lips. "Come on Bonnie, live a little…it'll be fine. It's not like Kol's an axe murderer or something." She suddenly looked up at said man. "Are you?"

Kol chuckled, finding her adorable. "No darling, I'm not an axe murderer…I promise." He said, crossing his heart.

Caroline beamed up at him. "See Bonnie, everything's alright. Come on let's go."

Bonnie shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this.

* * *

Everything indeed turned out to be just fine. Kol Mickaelson, Bonnie found out his last name while chatting him up at the party, wasn't an axe murderer and the party he'd brought them to was in an a mansion in Beverly Hills. The girls' mouths had dropped when they followed behind Kol's white Lamborghini in Caroline's jeep and he drove up into this sprawling, gorgeous estate. Neither girl had been exposed to this type of wealth.

And it was now almost two o'clock in the morning and Bonnie was ready to go back on campus to their dorm.

The three girls had gotten separated sometime during the night with Caroline going off with Kol and then later a really cute guy caught Elena's eye and she disappeared. A number of guys had tried to talk to Bonnie but she was in a mood and they all got shut down by the beauty. So Bonnie went in search for her girls to round them up so that they could leave. She was just turning a corner when she literally ran into another body and the drink the guy was holding spilled all over the front of her dress.

The dress she was planning on taking back to the store. Yes, Bonnie Bennett was that girl.

She gasped when she looked down at the ruined two hundred and fifty dollar dress. Her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Oh god… Oh god… Nooo!" Bonnie exclaimed in sheer panic.

That two hundred and fifty dollars was the money for her books! Oh god!

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming." The guy she'd bumped into said.

Bonnie didn't say anything. She didn't even look up at him. She was in total shock. She couldn't possibly take the dress back now. Her money was gone. What was she going to do?

"Club soda…I need some club soda!" She said thinking out loud, walking straight past the guy to the open bar that whoever owned the house had set in the spacious living room.

Once armed with the small bottle Bonnie hastily made her way to the bathroom she'd been in earlier that thankfully no one was using at the moment. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even realize that the guy had followed behind her.

Bonnie wasted no time at all taking off her dress, not bothering to close the door because all she could think about was trying to salvage the expensive garment so that she could get her money back. So clad in nothing but a matching red lace bra and panties and four inch heels, Bonnie Bennett got to work on the dress, unaware of the sky blue eyes that pierced the back of her body from head to toe.

His eyes ate her up, from the delicate curve of her back and the tiny waist to the flare of her hips and tight globes of her ass with the gorgeous pair of shapely legs all encased in that flawless caramel colored skin of hers.

She was stunning.

His eyes traveled back up her body to her bowed head and he saw the look of panic cross her features when she raised her head, her pretty face now visible in the mirror and he realized that whatever she was doing to the dress in the sink wasn't working.

"Oh god, what I'm I going to do?" He heard her say to herself.

And when he saw her wipe her eyes with the back of her slender hand he realized that she was crying.

"Look, what happened to your dress was my fault…so, let me pay for it, okay. How much did it cost?" He said, making his presence known as he walked into the bathroom.

Bonnie wasn't even startled. She was so upset that she didn't even bother to look at him. All she could think about was how she was going to get the money to pay for her books.

"The dress was two hundred and fifty dollars." She said, thinking that he was now going to try and back paddle to get out of paying that much.

The guy was silent for a moment and then Bonnie heard him swear under his breath.

See, she knew it.

"I don't have two fifty." He said, looking in his wallet.

Bonnie snorted lightly shaking her head as she looked down at her ruined dress.

"I'll just have to give you three hundred and we'll call it even." He said, handing her three crisp one hundred dollar bills.

Bonnie's head snapped around so fast in total shock.

And her green eyes widened.

He was gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. And his eyes. Bonnie had never seen anyone with such striking eyes. They were so blue.

And that's when the girl suddenly realized that she was standing there half naked in front of this very handsome man but it was too for modesty, it is what it is, so she sucked it up. Bonnie knew she was a beautiful girl so she wasn't embarrassed in the least about her body. It was just his eyes were so intense, penetratingly so, that they made her want to cover herself.

She broke away from the stare of his eyes, taking the money from his outstretched hand. "Thank you." She said, relief settling over her as she felt the crisp bills in her hand. She had the money for her books. Thank God.

"By the way, my name is Damon…I figure since I've seen you in your underwear you should at least know my name."

This made Bonnie smile and eased away some of the awkwardness of the situation. She looked up at him once again and realized that he still had his hand out to her.

She shook it. "I'm Bonnie…it's nice to meet you Damon."

"Like wise." He said, smiling.

Oh god. She could have melted right there. Her heart sped up.

Bonnie Bennett didn't have a shy bone in her body but his fucking eyes were doing strange things to her insides. He just kept staring so directly at her that when his eyes finally moved away to her ruined dress in the sink she released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in.

"Your dress is now soaking wet…what are you going to put on?" He asked.

The petite girl was too busy gawking at the gorgeous man in front of her for his words to penetrate her brain but when they finally did she began to panic once again. Tonight was not her night.

Fuck!

She couldn't just walk out of this bathroom into a party full of people in her bra and panties!

Damon took off his jacket. "Here, you can put this on."

"Oh my god, thank you! You keep saving my ass tonight. I can't believe it." She said, gratefully putting on his jacket. It looked like a dress on her once she buttoned it up.

Bonnie's major was in fashion, clothes were her life, so much so that she did stupid things like buying expensive clothes that a poor college student such as herself could never ever afford only to return them back to the store before the 30 day grace period on returns was up.

So the talented fashion student easily made quick work of the large black jacket, folding up the sleeves and popping the collar, allowing just a peek of her red bra underneath to show.

"Damn." Damon said in awe as he watched her transform his jacket into a chick little outfit.

Bonnie smiled at him in the mirror.

* * *

"I want to work for Vogue after I graduate. That's my dream job but my friends keep warning me not to aim so high that I'll only be disappointed because getting a job there is next to impossible... but I'm going to do it." She said, determinedly as she leaned her back against the balcony.

She and Damon were outside on the second floor balcony of the huge mansion while the party carried on just one floor below them. They'd been out there talking alone to each other for over twenty minutes.

He stood next to her, his blue eyes trained on her pretty face. "After seeing what you did with my jacket, I believe you. You are very talented Bonnie."

Bonnie's green eyes widened slightly. She swallowed hard. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. All of her life Bonnie had been told that she wasn't going to amount to anything, that she was just like her momma.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I appreciate that."

They settled into a comfortable silence as they stared at one another.

Bonnie turned away after a moment, facing the gorgeous view in front of her of the city below. It was magnificent. One day she was going to live like this, in a gorgeous house made of glass with stunning views overlooking the city just like this.

Bonnie's phone buzzed inside of her small purse alerting her to a text message and putting an end to the quiet moment between them.

She opened her purse, pulling out her phone. "It's my friends…they are finally ready to go." She said.

But now she wasn't.

Bonnie sighed, placing her phone back inside of her purse.

Damon cleared his throat. "Look, I know you're probably swamp with your classes and everything but I really would like to take you out sometime." He said.

Bonnie smiled up at him. "Okay, that would be great."

Damon returned her smile. "Great."

They exchanged numbers.

* * *

Two hours later, Kol and Damon sat alone in the now empty, messy house, having a nightcap. Kol was feeling very relaxed. He always did after fucking. That blonde chick, Caroline, was really something. He was definitely going to see her again.

Kol propped his feet up on the coffee table, causing Damon to side eye him.

"Hey, get your fucking dirty feet off my furniture."

"Don't you mean my sister's furniture? This is Rebekah's house after all…and her furniture."

"Fuck you." Damon said, forcefully pushing his brother in law's feet off of _his_ table.

Kol chuckled good-naturedly. "Stop being so touchy. I was just kidding around."

Damon brought the glass of bourbon in his hand to his mouth, not finding Kol amusing in the slightest. He was a little prick who needed his ass kicked and if he kept running off at the mouth Damon was going to do just that and he didn't give a damn what his overly protective of her little brother wife said. Fuck Kol and fuck Rebekah too. In fact, fuck all of the Mikaelsons.

"So what time will my sister and that spoiled little four year old son of yours will be returning tomorrow?"

Damon rubbed his face, suddenly feeling very tired. "Sometime after twelve."

"Then I suggest you have the cleaners here bright and early to put this place back together because Rebekah will not be happy."

Damon killed the last of his bourbon. "She never is."


	2. Chapter 2

Damon ignored all of the looks he was getting from the passing students as he waited on the first floor of Height Hall, Bonnie's dorm. He was used to getting this type of attention from women, so it wasn't a big deal. There was a time when he ate shit like this up with a spoon but that was back when he was young and stupid but now at thirty-three being lusted after by practically every woman that laid eyes on him no longer fazed the man.

He'd been waiting for Bonnie for over thirty minutes now, a part of him was thinking that he was being stood up which would be a first.

"Damon?"

The thirty-three year old man was pulled from his thoughts, his eyes going to the small girl walking towards him with a puzzled look on her pretty face. She was dressed in yoga pants and a tank top with her hair pulled up in a messy knot, caring a purple mat rolled up in the crook of her arm.

"Wow, you are really short." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth when she was standing before him.

She was wearing flats and the top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know." She said, cocking her head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

Now Damon was the one to look puzzled. "Um, we have a date, remember?"

Bonnie scratched the side of her head. "Yeah I know…tomorrow."

The gorgeous man furrowed his brow. "No…today. Remember, I called and asked if you were free on Thursday and you said yes that your last class ended at five so I should pick you up at seven?"

Bonnie smiled at him while shaking her head in amusement. "You're right and I must say that I'm impressed that you remembered all of that but the only thing is today is not Thursday, Damon. It's Wednesday."

She pointed to the flat screen TV bolted to the wall that displayed upcoming events at the college and at the bottom of the screen was today's date and time.

And Bonnie was right, today was Wednesday.

Damon felt like an idiot. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. Bonnie bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Shit. I must look like a total moron." He said, chuckling slightly.

She decided to give him a break. "It was an honest mistake…don't sweat it."

Damon sighed. "Well, I guess I should be going…you probably have things to do."

He was right, she did. She had two chapters to read and make notes for and then type up the last five pages of a paper that was due the next day.

"Since you're already here we can still go out it's just that I need to be back no later than nine."

Damon glanced at the flat screen TV, checking the time. That didn't leave them much room to really do anything.

"Have you eaten yet? We could grab a quick bite somewhere close." He suggested.

Bonnie smiled, nodding her head. "That sounds great, just let me run upstairs really quick and change and I'll be right back."

"Okay." He agreed.

* * *

Bonnie was literally in and out of the shower in five minutes and was dressed and downstairs in the next five.

"Ready." She said as she walked up behind him.

Damon turned around, his blue eyes taking her in. The small girl in front of him was dressed casually in pair of jeans but she wore a really nice colorful blouse with a ruffled collar with four inch heels the same color as the orange in her shirt but she left her hair in the messy knot, managing to look well put together though she'd been gone only ten minutes. Impressive.

"Thanks for wearing the heels, you come past my shoulder…now I don't feel like I'm kidnapping you." He teased.

Bonnie laughed. "Oh, so you got jokes …that was very funny… I didn't know you were a comedian."

Damon laughed as he placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her out the door.

They engaged in light conversation as they walked to the parking lot when Bonnie noticed the gorgeous blue Aston Martin a short distance away.

"Oh wow look, it's an Aston Martin. I've never seen one in real life, only in those James Bond movies. Isn't it gorgeous?" She remarked.

Damon didn't say anything as they kept walking but when Bonnie realized that he was leading her to said car her mouth dropped open.

"Wait a minute, this…is yours?" She asked, looking at him.

Damon unlocked the doors. "Yep."

Bonnie didn't move when he opened the door for her. "Seriously?"

Damon leaned against the open door. "Yeah, seriously."

Bonnie's head jerked back slightly. "Wow…and it matches your eyes. Please tell me that was a coincidence, otherwise you are a total girl and I need to reconsider going out with you."

Damon laughed. "Oh so who's the comedian now?"

Bonnie smiled as she got into the car.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Bonnie asked as she sat in the most luxurious car seat ever.

"I don't know…what do you feel like having?" He asked.

Bonnie thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind some hot wings and fries."

Hot wings and fries?

Damon hadn't had hot wings and fries since…since… damn, since forever.

"Okay, do you know of a good place?" He asked.

"I know the perfect place…turn left at the red light." She instructed.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later… **_

"Damn, this is good. I forgot how good these are." He said, biting into the chicken drumette, his fingers sticky with hot sauce.

"I know right. This place has the best wings in Los Angeles." Bonnie said, putting down her drink, an ice tea mixed with lemonade.

"I think I could eat this whole platter by myself."

Bonnie chuckled as she dipped a French fry into her blue cheese. "Are you one of those people who don't eat carbs or is on the Macrobiotic diet or something because you're acting like you've just fallen off the wagon eating these wings?"

Damon laughed, covering his mouth with his fist because he had food in it. "No, I'm not one of _those people_…I just don't eat stuff like this anymore."

"Why?" She asked.

His wife didn't do hot wings and fries. Rebekah probably didn't even know what a hot wing was.

"It's not healthy."

Bonnie smacked her lips together. "Yeah, if you're like old or something." Pause. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'll be thirty-four in two months."

The young girl's eyes widened. "You're shitty me, seriously?...But you don't look it at all…I thought you were at least twenty five."

"Nope, afraid not. So, how old are you?"

"I'll be twenty in a month."

"So, you're only nineteen." Damon said, putting his napkin down on the table. She was still a teenager.

Part of Damon was expecting Chris Hansen from _To Catch a Predator_ to show up with a film crew any second now.

Bonnie nodded her head.

An awkward silence settled between them.

The petite beauty lowered her green eyes to the table, fiddling with the paper napkin in her hand.

"Sooo, is that going to be a problem for you…my age?"

Silence.

He didn't realize that she was that young.

"I'm afraid so…I'm sorry Bonnie. It's just that…I'm like fourteen years older than you. It doesn't feel right."

Bonnie nodded her head even though she was really disappointed because she really liked him.

"It's okay…I understand. Well…it's getting late and I have to study." She said looking at him.

Damon nodded his head.

"Can you call the waitress over to have the wings wrapped up to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Damon said.

* * *

It was ten minutes until nine when Damon pulled up into the campus parking lot. It had gotten dark out.

"Well, thank you for taking me out. I had fun." Bonnie said, looking over at him in the driver's seat.

Damon smiled at her. "I did too Bonnie."

The girl shook her head in regret, sighing. "For the first time in my life I wish I were older. Maybe we can try this again when I'm thirty and you're forty-four."

Damon chuckled. "So what are you saying, that you're going to wait for me?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Please. Me wait for you? No, you're the one who's going to be waiting for me. And you better not let yourself go either in the next ten years because I won't be down for that. So keep things nice and tight for me."

Damon burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'll do that."

Bonnie smiled.

They stared at each other in silence.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Well, it was nice meeting you Damon Salvatore." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He took hold of it, noticing how his hand completely swallowed hers up. "Likewise, Bonnie Bennett."

Then he surprised her when he bent his head, kissing her hand.

He then let go of her.

"Goodbye." She said softly, opening the car door and getting out.

"Bonnie wait…you're forgetting your hot wings."

Bonnie leaned down so that she could see his face. "No I didn't…those are for you."

She smiled one last time and then shut the car door.

Damon watched her until she disappeared inside of the dorm.

* * *

"You know, if you're going to have that sour expression on your face all night then you should go upstairs because it's very rude to our guests." Rebekah scolded.

Damon scoffed as he brought the glass of bourbon to his mouth, taking a large swallow of the brown liquor.

Damon's beautiful blonde wife had been home for a week now and he was already ready for her to leave once again on her next get away to where ever the hell she went because having to endure her presence was like torture to him.

Yes, Damon and Rebekah were married and lived under the same roof but they lived two totally separate lives. Theirs was a marriage of convenience. There was no love between them. It was nothing more than a business arrangement. But even so, the two of them had to keep up appearances for the sake of everyone involved, but lately Damon was finding that harder and harder to do. This sham of a marriage had been going on for five long years now and Damon was starting to feel the walls closing in on him. He was suffocating.

"I'm not in the mood for your mouth, Rebekah. So why don't you run along and leave me the fuck alone…go find Stefan or something because I'm sure he's lurking around here somewhere waiting for you to fuck him."

Rebekah's nostrils flared.

Damon continued unaffected. "You're starting to get sloppy Bex…having your lover under the same roof as your husband. Not a good look, _wife_…not a good look at all." He said reaching over the bar and grabbing the expensive bottle of bourbon.

"Go fuck yourself Damon. On second thought, why don't you go get fucked maybe then you'll stop looking so miserable."

"Oh sweetie, I didn't know you cared." He said sarcastically.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and after a moment she walked away leaving him to his alcohol.

Damon continued to drink alone at the bar while Rebekah's party carried on around him.

* * *

"Oh come with us Bonnie, please…I don't like leaving you behind when we're going to be having so much fun." Caroline said, plopping down on Bonnie's bed and putting her arm around the petite girl's shoulders.

"I don't feel like it Care. I'll go next time." Bonnie said.

"Noo Bonnie, there might not be a next time. Who's to say that this thing with Kol will work out? We got to get while the getting is good."

Kol and Caroline had been going out for close to a month now and though she was having a ball "dating" the young oh so rich twenty-four year old the bubbly blonde wasn't stupid enough to believe that this was going anywhere serious. Kol just didn't seem like the type and Caroline wasn't going to get her hopes up.

"Klaus might be there." Caroline said, trying to entice her friend into going.

Klaus was one of Kol's older brothers who Bonnie had met at the youngest Mikaelson's party at his house in the Hollywood Hills and she thought he was really hot. He had the naturalist red lips she'd ever seen on anyone, male or female.

"So?" Bonnie said, coyly.

Caroline smiled. "You know you like him." She said, nudging her friend's shoulder.

Bonnie smiled. "No I don't." She hedged.

"Yes you do and you know it." Caroline said.

Bonnie sighed giving in. "Fine, but I'm not going because of him!"

Caroline chuckled. "Whatever you say…liar!" She said getting up off the bed.

Bonnie threw her pillow at the blonde girl.

* * *

Three hours later Bonnie was glad that she came because she was having a really great time. Rich people really had it good. Just imagine having a Casino night as an actual theme for a party inside your own home…with real games being played betting with real money. How the hell did Kol make this happen? Who set up a Casino in their living room?

_Kol Mikaelson that's who._

Kol knowing the girls situation, that they were poor college students, was very generous giving them two hundred dollars each so that they could participate in the fun.

"Come on Bonnie, let's try our hand at the Blackjack table." Elena said, dragging her small friend across the room to said table.

Ten minutes later, all of Elena's money was gone but Bonnie was fifty dollars richer so she stopped while she was ahead, walking away from the table a winner.

"Are you having a good time?"

Bonnie turned around.

Klaus.

"Hi, I didn't think you were coming." Bonnie said.

Klaus raised his brow. "Oh so you were thinking about me, how nice."

Bonnie made a face, causing Klaus to laugh.

"I've never meant a guy with such a big ego."

"It's not the only thing _big_ about me." He boasted.

"Seriously?" Bonnie said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, I'm sorry…I'll stop."

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

"Why don't you come be my good luck charm while I play a game of craps. Whatever I win you get half." He said, trying to get back on her good side.

Bonnie Bennett was not fool. "Deal."

Klaus chuckled, throwing his arm around her delicate shoulders as they went off to the craps table.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the entire party was surrounding the craps table as Klaus was making a killing. It seemed that Bonnie was indeed his good luck charm, making her blow on the dice each time he threw them. Bonnie was having such a good time and was so into the game that she didn't see when Damon showed up.

"Come on sweetheart, blow that sweet breath of yours on these dice for the last time and you will be walking away from this table with five grand."

Bonnie's heart was pounding so hard inside her chest. She couldn't believe that this was happening. If Klaus won then she could go on a shopping spree and actually keep the clothes!

The caramel skinned beauty closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and then blew on the dice. Klaus winked at her when she opened her eyes and then he let the dice rip.

Everyone screamed out loud at the same time when Klaus won.

He grabbed Bonnie picking her up and she hugged his neck so tightly. The young college student couldn't believe that she'd just won five thousand dollars.

When Klaus finally placed Bonnie on her feet, he leaned down and kissed her…on the lips.

To say that Bonnie was shocked was an understatement.

"You taste good." He said once he pulled away.

They stared at each other, oblivious to the crowd of people around them still cheering.

* * *

"Hi." Bonnie said somewhat surprised at seeing him there.

"Hello." Damon said.

Bonnie's stomach fluttered at the sight of him. The snug black V-neck t-shirt he wore hugged his biceps, distracting her.

"I didn't know you were here." She said, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I just got here a little while ago."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So how have you been?" She asked to fill the awkward silence.

"Good, good. I've been good."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Good."

"So congratulations…I saw you and Klaus win at craps…you must be on cloud nine right now?"

Bonnie smiled. "I am…I honestly don't know what to do with myself."

Her admission caused him to smile.

She really was a sweet girl. And that thought made the smile on his face disappear because Klaus was the last person a nice girl like Bonnie needed to get mixed up with.

"Don't you think Klaus is a little too old for you?" Damon asked without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"He's a year younger than I am, but still way too old for you."

Was he serious?

"What is this?" she asked.

"What? I'm just saying that the guy is too old for you. You need to date someone your age or close to it."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah. I am."

"I don't believe this." Bonnie said, running a hand through her curly hair.

"You don't believe what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Your fucking audacity, that's what."

"Excuse me, I'm trying to be a good guy here. I know Klaus and trust me you don't want to get mixed up with him, Bonnie. You're getting in way over your head with this."

He said the wrong thing.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. The classic defensive posture. "Okay, you need to stop right there. I am not some little girl that needs to be protected. I am a grown woman and I know what I'm doing."

Damon scoffed. "You're a fucking kid, Bonnie and Klaus is not the guy you think he is!"

"Why do you even care…you barely even know me! You didn't want to get to know me, remember? You wrote me off as soon as you found out how old I was!"

Damon sighed. "Look Bonnie, you're a sweet girl and I just don't want anything bad happening to you, alright."

Bonnie had had enough. "Goodbye Damon" She said, walking away.

Damon ran a frustrated hand through his black hair. "Bonnie wait!"

"No I said goodbye!"

* * *

Ten minutes later Klaus found a still fuming Bonnie and coaxed her into taking a walk with him outside. It had long since gotten dark and in the back of Kol's house was a small pathway that led to a gazebo and Klaus and Bonnie ended up sitting inside.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

"Yes I did, thanks to you. I still can't believe we won." She said, her anger with Damon receding to the back of her mind.

"Believe it sweetheart."

Bonnie smiled.

It was a little cool outside and Bonnie lightly rubbed her arms.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"Well then let me warm you up." He said, reaching up to touch her face as he leaned in to kiss her.

Bonnie's eyes closed. Klaus' lips were surprisingly soft and she was enjoying it but when his hand began to slid between her legs, she pulled away, grabbing ahold of his hand and moving it from between her legs.

"Whoa, slow down. We don't even know each other that well."

Klaus smiled. "I know enough. I know that you're in college." He said peppering her face with light, sweet kisses. "And you are very best friends with Caroline and Elena." Bonnie smiled as he continued to kiss her gently. "I know that you are very girlie and you like to look pretty." Bonnie laughed. "And I also know that you sort of fancy me, right?"

Bonnie smiled. "Right." She said softly.

Klaus' mouth moved again once more on hers, kissing the small girl more deeply, causing her to moan.

"You taste so sweet." He said.

Bonnie licked her lips. "So do you."

Klaus smiled.

Bonnie leaned forward, kissing him and this signaled to Klaus' brain that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her and he became aggressive, kissing her harder, his hand grabbing her breast.

Bonnie tried to break away from him by pushing against his chest.

"No…stop…no Klaus, I said stop."

Klaus pulled back. "Stop pretending like you don't want this." He said, capturing her lips once again, moving his hand between her legs.

Bonnie tried to push him away, but he wouldn't stop so she bit down hard on his lip, hurting him.

"Why you little bitch." He yelled out, slapping her.

Klaus pushed the small girl down on the bench, grabbing at her dress and tearing it open.

"No!" Bonnie screamed when she realized what he was intending to do.

Bonnie couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

She began to fight him, but he easily overpowered her.

"Oh God please…NO…please don't…Klaus please don't do this!"

"You'll like it I promise." He said ripping off her panties.

"NO!" She screamed in terror.

Klaus reached down, fumbling with the zipper of his pants but before he could get his dick out he was being pulled off of the struggling girl.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! She said NO!" Damon yelled, punching Klaus in his face. Klaus had never been in a fight in his life so he didn't know how to take a punch, falling to the ground like a chump.

Damon kicked him in the ribs and Klaus curled up into a ball trying to protect himself from the blows.

'"Not so tough now are you, Klaus?! No you're only tough when it comes to someone much weaker than you, isn't that right you pathetic bastard?!"

All the while Damon was beating Klaus' ass and making him pay for what he did to Bonnie, she was trying to cover herself the best she could with shaky hands as tears streamed down her face, her only thought being to get out of there.

And seeing the sudden movement from the corner of his eye was the only thing that saved Klaus from getting his head kicked in as Damon went after Bonnie.

She screamed in terror when he caught hold of her and she began to fight him.

"Bonnie…Bonnie stop…I'm not going to hurt you…I'm not going to hurt you!" He said trying to get through to her.

"No! Get away from me!...Get away from me!" She screamed.

Damon didn't know what to do so he just held Bonnie in his arms trying to comfort her even though she struggled against him but after a while she stopped, collapsing against him, sobbing."

"Shhh, it's okay…no one is going to hurt you. I got you, Bonnie. I got you."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know that you guys are looking for me to update Caught Up but this story won't leave me alone, hence the fast updates. But I'm sure this writing streak I'm on won't last long, so enjoy it while you can. :)  
**

* * *

"Here, drink this."

Damon told the trembling girl sitting on his couch in the living room of his condo that he kept in L.A. It was sort of a back-up residency for when he needed a breather from the sham that was his life.

Bonnie had started to panic when he drove her back to the dorm. She didn't want anyone knowing about what happened to her, needing time to pull herself together before she faced people, so Damon took her to the next best place, his home.

She'd been quiet as he led her inside of the large apartment, standing by the closed door as he turned on the lights, disappearing down a hallway and coming back moments later carrying some clothes in his hands.

Damon had given the shaken girl his coat once they got inside of his car after noticing that her dress had been ripped open and she'd been clutching it together trying to cover herself.

Bonnie took the mug from his hand and Damon noticed for the first time how his t-shirt and sweat pants swallowed her tiny frame. He reached over and grabbed the light blanket folded neatly on the sofa, placing it around her shoulders and he froze when Bonnie flinched.

"Sorry." She said quietly once she realized what he was doing.

"It's okay." He said sitting down on the small sturdy table directly in front of her.

Bonnie looked down into the mug in her hands. "What's this?"

"Some black coffee with a shot of bourbon in it…to calm you down."

Bonnie nodded her head and took a tentative sip.

She was quiet as she cradled the warm mug in the palm of her hands.

She spoke after a while.

"I'm usually very good at reading people…Klaus just." She shook her head. "He just sipped right past my radar. I thought he was a nice guy."

Damon didn't say anything, sitting there quietly allowing her to talk in hopes that it would make her feel better.

"I should have listened to you. I was so stupid." She said, covering her face when the tears began anew.

"No. Don't do that. Don't blame yourself for what Klaus did. You did nothing wrong, Bonnie. This was all on him."

Damon got up as she continued to cry and disappeared down the hall once again, coming back with a small box of Kleenex.

"Here." He said, holding the box out to her.

Bonnie sniffled as she took two soft tissues, drying her eyes.

Damon sat back down placing the box next to him.

"Bonnie, I think you should press charges."

The young woman raised her eyes to Damon's handsome face, her green eyes suddenly turning hard.

"Oh do you?"

Pause.

"You think I'm fucking stupid or something? Klaus comes from a very wealthy and powerful family. They wouldn't think twice about tearing me apart…I wouldn't stand a chance against them. People like me never do."

"So, you're just going to let him get away with what he did to you?" Damon asked incredulously.

There was no love lost between Klaus and Damon. They hated each other and to see Klaus continuous get away with shit was causing him to unfairly judge Bonnie, not placing himself in her shoes.

"He didn't get away with anything Damon…you beat his ass! He was punished…it's over! If that's enough for me then it should be enough for you! I was the fucking victim here, not you!"

"I know that!" He yelled back.

This shut her up.

Damon Salvatore prided himself on maintaining his cool in any situation. Nothing got under his skin. He was unaffected. Having your life planned out for you does that to a person. You become numb. But tonight Damon found himself acting out of character, getting emotional and it was all due to this girl.

He got up from the table. "Do whatever you want…I don't care."

Bonnie watched him walk away, disappearing down the hall.

* * *

"So, are you finished sulking?" Bonnie asked.

He hadn't come back into the living room for over an hour and Bonnie didn't go searching for him. Instead, she'd just snooped around his living room and kitchen and when she got bored Bonnie sat back down turning on the television.

"I don't sulk." He said and then stopped as he looked around the room, noticing things slightly out of place.

"Have you been touching my things?"

Shit.

"Ah, no." Bonnie didn't know why she lied.

What Bonnie didn't know was that Damon was very OCD when it came to his space and his things. Everything had to be clean and orderly and in its place. The only time he didn't give a fuck was when he was at the house he shared with Rebekah and their son but here in his condo everything had to be perfect.

"Stop lying. I can tell…you've been snooping around haven't you?" He accused, glaring down at her.

"Okay fine…you got me." She said, rolling her eyes. "Geez, stop acting like I committed a crime or something…it's not a big deal. I was curious."

Damon's jaw tensed. "Well the least you could've done was put everything back the way you found it."

The young woman watched in disbelief as he went through the room meticulously positioning and rearranging things she apparently hadn't put back properly."

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, her eyes following his every movement around the room.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me."

And then it clicked. "OH…you're one of those OCD people. Dr. Phil once did a show about it."

She stop talking for a moment, thinking.

"So on a scale from one to ten, how bad are you…with ten being you'd lose your fucking mind if I were to rearrange this entire room?"

Damon laughed, causing some of his irritation with the girl to evaporate.

"I'd say that I am probably a 5 or 6…it depends upon the day I guess." He answered honestly.

The conversation lapsed into silence. Both were fine with it.

But then Bonnie's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat inside your frig?"

Damon raised his brow. "Shouldn't you already know or didn't you snoop inside of the kitchen as well?"

Bonnie made a face. "Ha, ha. I did but I was just trying to be polite about it by asking you first."

Damon threw his head back laughing.

"You're welcome to anything that's in there. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Bonnie said, getting up from the sofa and going into the kitchen

The spacious condo was an open floor plan so Bonnie was able to talk to Damon in the living room while she fixed herself something to eat.

"So Damon, what do you do for a living? We never got around to talking about that when we were on our first and only date?"

"I'm what you might call a corporate raider. I…"

He didn't have a chance to finish because Bonnie interrupted. "Oh, like Richard Gere in Pretty Woman…you go in making a hostile takeover of a struggling company and then you turn around and sell it, making a killing…so that explains the Aston Martin."

Damon just stared at her, stunned. He found his voice after a while. "Um, yeah…something like that but there's a little more to it than that… but yeah, you got the jest."

Bonnie walked into the living room. She carried a turkey sandwich and some chips on a plate in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"No eating in my living room…sit at the island."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, making a U-turn and sitting down on a stool at the island.

"So, how much did you earn on the last company you raided?" She asked, making conversation as she ate.

"None of your business." He answered.

"Why?"

"It's not polite to talk about money."

Bonnie scoffed. "Who says?

"I do."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You don't look old but you sure do sound it."

"Old…thirty-three is not fucking old." He said a little offended.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

Bonnie didn't believe that. She was just fucking with him. For some reason it made her feel better. He was just too good looking, too successful, too rich…just too fucking everything.

Why were some people more fortunate than others to be unscathed by life?

"You didn't seem to have a problem with my age when we first went out. I seem to recall you saying that you wished you were older…now why would you say that if you thought I was too _old _for you to date, huh Miss Bennett?"

"You had just fed me…I'm a poor college student…what do you expect, of course I was going to try to squeeze some more dates out of you. A girl gotta eat."

Damon chuckled. She was very entertaining.

"So you were going to use me to buy you dinners?"

"Hell yeah, why do you think I said yes when you asked me out…for your looks? I'm sorry to burst your bubble Damon but you are a little too pretty for my taste. You should probably consider getting a scar or something on your face…you know to make you appear a little more rugged. No woman wants a man prettier than she is."

This made him laugh. "Oh Bonnie, don't be so insecure. I think you're way prettier than I am."

"No I'm not but if you want, I could grab a knife right now and cut you and then I would be."

This girl was a trip. He hadn't laughed this much in a very long time.

"Why are you kids today so violent? I guess it comes from watching too much television." He said, playing along.

"I'm not a kid." Bonnie said, suddenly becoming serious.

Bonnie had been taking care of herself since she was eleven years old. You had to grow up fast when the only parent you had was a fucking drug addict. Bonnie grew up hard. The only bright spot in her life was having Elena and Carolina as friends. They distracted her from her life at home. When Bonnie spent time at Elena and Caroline's houses she could pretend that she was a normal kid.

Living with a junkie for a mother taught Bonnie a lot of things, an education in what not to do. She was determined that she wasn't going to end up like her mother. She was going to make something of her life.

"Yeah, you said that once before, remember and look what happened."

Damon regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Bonnie's spine stiffed.

She stood up, going into the living room and silently began gathering up her things.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

She ignored him.

He didn't move from the sofa until she started for the door.

"Bonnie wait…stop…where are you going?"

She opened the door, but Damon closed it shut. She opened it once again.

"Look, I'm sorry okay…I didn't mean to say that."

Bonnie turned to look him in his eyes, her hand still on the door knob. "For you to throw in my face what Klaus did to me tonight was just wrong on so many levels. What kind of person are you?"

For the first time in his life Damon Salvatore felt ashamed of himself.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

After a moment of staring into his beautiful eyes, she nodded her head seeing that he meant it.

"But just so you know, age is nothing but a number. You don't know anything about my life or what I've been through. I guarantee there are not many nineteen year old's who've been through the shit I've been through. So don't ever call me a kid. I stopped being a kid a long time ago."

And Damon saw in her eyes that she spoke the truth.

He nodded his head solemnly.

The young woman retraced her steps back into the apartment, putting her things down.

Damon closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie sat in the almost empty, out of the way diner off the interstate and waited. He said to be there at noon and here it was almost one o'clock. She began to fidget, her nerves starting to get the better of her. She would give him ten more minutes and then she was leaving.

But the young woman didn't have to wait long because the man walked inside the diner, holding the door as he stood still scanning the establishment for her.

He wasn't so pretty anymore. Bonnie could see from where she sat that he still had a trace of a black eye and his split lip hadn't fully healed yet.

Klaus grimaced as he sat down at the table opposite the girl, his ribs still sore after two weeks.

"You're late." Bonnie said as she watched him protectively hold his side before dropping his hand as he relaxed onto the chair.

"As you can see, love, I have to move somewhat slowly these days. That happens when one gets his ribs broken."

Bonnie didn't comment.

Klaus' blue eyes pierced her where she sat. "So, did our little performance in the gazebo move things along in the right direction?"

Bonnie tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know…it's hard to say."

The blue eyed man glared at her. "What do you mean it's to hard to say? Either you've progressed with him or you haven't…it's not that difficult, sweetheart."

Bonnie swallowed hard, feeling uncertain about the situation and what she'd gotten herself into as she stared into Klaus' cold, hard eyes.

"He's still not interested in me that way. He's too hung up on my age." She told him.

GotDammit.

This was not going how Klaus thought it would. Damon seemed to be fucking this up even without trying. Who knew that the bastard had a line that he wouldn't cross. It was not like the girl was fucking jailbait. She was legal, nineteen for heaven's sake. No, this wasn't making any sense. He'd seen the way Damon looked at Bonnie when they were at that party. He was definitely interested in her, so much so that he'd even asked her out, though Klaus didn't find this out until after the fact but it just made his plan that much easier to execute or so he'd thought, but his plans got tanked when Damon all of a sudden grew a conscience, not wanting to date the girl because he thought she was too young.

Klaus stubbornly shook his head. "No, I'm not buying it. Damon Salvatore is not a good guy. He wouldn't let some grade A pussy slip through his fingers. It's not like you are underage and he could go to jail. No, something else is going on here. You did something wrong."

"Excuse me?" She said, not liking how he was trying to lay the blame at her door.

"I saw the way Damon looked at you at that party. He wanted you. But something happened on your date to make him change his mind."

"Right, he found out how old I was and that turned him off."

Klaus scoffed, looking away from the petite girl, staring out the glass window thinking.

Bonnie sat there quietly waiting for him to speak again.

Maybe this wasn't such a smart idea now that she was thinking about it. When Klaus had first approached her at Kol's house and began talking to her she'd been flattered but her ego quickly got deflated when she found out what he really wanted from her.

He wanted her to seduce Damon and he was willing to pay her ten thousand dollars to do it.

Ten thousand dollars was a lot of fucking money and Bonnie couldn't resist if she wanted to.

"What did the two of you talk about on your date?" He asked , pulling Bonnie from her thoughts.

Bonnie shrugged. "We talked about the usual things two people on a first date getting to know each other talk about."

Klaus was looking at her as if he was trying to see if she was lying to him.

"I'm not buying it…this is not adding up for me. I know Damon. You did or said something wrong. I think I may need to find someone else for this." He said.

Bonnie started to panic. "No, don't. I can do this…just, just give me a little more time. Please."

Klaus just stared at her. "You've had time Bonnie, more than enough. It's been two weeks since your knight in shining armor saved you from my wicked clutches." He said grinning at his words before turning serious again. "You were supposed to use that time to get closer to him."

"I know…but he, I don't know… he's just not feeling me that way. He sees me as a kid now."

The handsome blonde man leaned into the table. "Then make him see you as a woman, Bonnie. It's not Rocket Science, love."

Bonnie lowered her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

Klaus silently studied the young woman in front of him. "You like him, don't you?"

Green eyes snapped up in surprise at astute blue ones.

"Be careful love…Damon Salvatore is not the person you think he is."

Well gotdamn.

"That's funny because he said the exact same thing about you. And after your very convincing performance in the gazebo I have to say that I have to agree with him. I didn't know that you were going to take things to that extreme. For a minute there I forgot that we were pretending."

Klaus smiled slyly. "I had to make it look convincing, Bonnie. I'm sorry if I got…rough."

Liar, Bonnie thought to herself as she glared at him. "I want an extra five thousand because I never counted on being hit."

"And I my dear never counted on getting my ribs broken... but that's the price we both had to pay to get Damon back on the hook. Now it's time for you to reel him in."

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what was Klaus' motive for doing all of this.

"Why are you doing this anyway? You never gave me a reason."

Klaus' jaw tensed. "I'm not paying you to ask fucking questions. I'm paying you to seduce Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie swallowed hard, the stonily look on his face scaring her.

Bonnie dropped her eyes.

Klaus slid a white envelope across the table. "This is your half of the winnings from Casino night."

The caramel skinned beauty picked it up and immediately began counting her money.

Klaus chuckled. "It's all there sweetheart… why would I cheat you? Five grand is like five dollars to me."

Bonnie snorted. "Well, we all weren't lucky enough to be born with a silver spoon in our mouths, so to me five grand is still five grand." She said, placing the white envelope in her bag.

As Klaus watched her the wheels in his mind began turning.

"Your job is to make Damon fall for you and not the other way around. Don't start catching feelings for him because if you screw this up for me..."

Bonnie cut him off. "I won't."

"Good."

"So, is that all because I have to get back and study?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact there's one last thing…I'm going to be away for a while so I won't be able to check in but when I get back I expect to see some major progress, are we clear?"

Bonnie nodded her head.

Klaus smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He then gingerly got up from the table.

"Good day, Miss Bennett." He said politely and walked away.

Bonnie ran a hand through her hair, getting the feeling that she was making the biggest mistake of her life but that ten thousand dollars was calling her name. And besides, it wasn't like she was hurting anyone. So what if she was going to be leading this guy on, people have done a whole lot worse and anyway, she deserved to have the finer things in life just like everybody else.

The young, caramel skinned beauty was tired of getting the shorter end of the stick. It was way past time she got her due.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I realize that you guys enjoy reading my stories...and I enjoy writing them. But I need to say this because some of you, a minute few, are starting to go too far with your demands for me to update my other stories. And if this is NOT you that I'm speaking about then take no offense because I am NOT talking to you but if you ARE the anonymous reviewer calling me a motherfucker while having the nerve to demand that I update all in the same "breath" then let's get something straight right now…**

**I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING.**

**If I want to take a break from a particular story THEN I WILL and if I want to start ten new stories while still having fics in progress THEN I WILL.**

**Some of you need to understand that I have a life and when I get the chance to write I want to write what makes me happy and right now it's this fic. And I understand if some of you aren't feeling this new fic like I am but that's not going to stop me from updating because I'm having too much fun. So review or don't review, it's your choice because this fic will continue, trust me...well gotdamn, I hope I just didn't jinx myself...well anyway, I'm very selfish when it comes to my stories...I write them for me. Yeah, I'm that bitch. Sorry, not sorry.**

Now with all that unpleasantness out of the way, let's get to the story. OH and by the way, some of you are tripping me out with how hard y'all are going IN on Bonnie. That shit had me cracking up laughing! And what makes you guys think that Damon is a good guy? Please don't forget whose writing this little fic, lol…though you NEVER know…we'll just have to see how it goes. You guys probably should place some bets on when _my Damon_ will rear his ugly head. HA HA!

Is there at least one of you out there that miss him?...Never mind, don't answer that, lol.

Enjoy.

* * *

She could do this, Bonnie told herself. She could totally do this, she kept repeating over and over inside her head as she put on her makeup. She was going for the Dorothy Dandridge look after seeing Porsha Stewart from _The Real Housewives of Atlanta_ rocking the look on the show and Bonnie wanted to copy that elegant yet oh so sexy look for tonight.

Her naturally soft curly hair was tucked underneath a flawless short, black wig and her lips were painted a shiny cherry red but it was the dress the young woman wore that was the kicker. It was a gorgeous champagne colored beaded dress that was off the shoulders but with a thin strap circling her neck with a plunging neckline that was sexy but in a tasteful way. It clung to Bonnie's body like a glove, showing off her curves to splendid perfection. She was looking to make jaws drop, one in particular.

As usual, the now twenty year old had "borrowed" her dress from Neiman Marcus and would be returning it first thing Monday after her last class but the shoes, she was definitely keeping. They'd cost her nine hundred dollars but Bonnie thought they were worth every single penny because she could wear them with practically anything.

Having a best friend dating a rich playboy socialite was turning out to have its perks, one being tagging along to A-List Hollywood parties. But tonight, Kol had invited all three girls to a gala event being hosted by the great granddaughter of the owner of BP gas.

At first, Bonnie wasn't going to go because going to a stuffy event like that wasn't her idea of fun but when Damon said that he'd be there then of course she had to go. It was the perfect occasion to actually dress up and shatter that innocent college girl image the handsome man had of her. And shatter that image she would because she was looking good enough to eat and if Damon Salvatore didn't fall at her feet after seeing her tonight all gussied up and looking fine as hell in this dress then his fucking ass was gay.

Lately, the two of them was spending a lot of time together but it was never anything romantic; it was innocent, platonic and Bonnie didn't understand why. It was almost as if she was his new little buddy and what they were doing was considered more of hanging out then dating.

And Bonnie had done everything to try to lure him in with her feminine wiles, one day going so far as to lick an ice cream cone very suggestively all the while looking innocent like she didn't know what she was doing and he'd just shook his head and chuckled at her, not saying anything.

What the hell?

What was his fucking problem? Any other guy would have jumped her fucking bones by now! She just didn't get him.

And last week for her birthday, he'd taken her out to dinner at a really expensive restaurant and had joked that under no circumstances was she to get used to eating like this because if it ever came down to an expensive choice piece of steak at Boa's or the hot wings and fries at Ralph's then Ralph's would win every single time. Bonnie had laughed and called him a lousy cheap skate.

It was the best birthday she'd ever had.

* * *

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were bored to tears after an hour into the gala; this was just not their type of scene at all and to make the night just a total bust for the caramel skinned beauty was the fact that Damon was completely ignoring her. She thought that the moment he saw her in all of her Dorothy Dandridge inspired sexiness that he was going to be salivating at the mouth, not so, Damon didn't even compliment her whereas he was telling every other woman that talked to him or walked his way how utterly beautiful or stunning she looked. Bonnie couldn't believe this shit. Here she was looking the most gorgeous she'd ever looked in her life, hell she'd even made Kol grab his dick when he first saw her, making Caroline punch him in the arm but still Bonnie knew she was the baddest bitch up in there and Damon was acting like her looks had no effect on him. Un-fucking believable.

Her flawlessness was giving this party LIFE, doing it to the upmost and that motherfucker was acting like it was nothing special, like she was nothing special. Bitch please. Bonnie wasn't here for that shit.

The little vixen had a full blown attitude now and nobody could tell her shit in this moment and when Damon finally approached the caramel skinned beauty and asked her to dance, she cut his ass to the quick, telling the gorgeous blue eyed man, Hell No and then kept it moving, leaving him standing there with his jaw tensing and his blue eyes darkening with anger.

Ten seconds later, he was following her through the crowd of people and only when he was in reaching distance of her did Damon take hold of Bonnie's elbow, spinning her around and into his arms and causing the twenty year old to gasp in surprise.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, looking down into her eyes.

Bonnie tried to pull away, only for Damon to lock his arms around her in an unbreakable grip, keeping her imprisoned. She glared up at him.

"I repeat, that wasn't a very nice thing to do Miss Bennett."

Bonnie exhaled loudly. "And you using excessive force to keep me hostage is?"

Damon chucked slightly, his anger with her beginning to wane by her over exaggeration of the situation.

"You call this excessive force…am I hurting you?"

Bonnie sighed, rolling her eyes. "No. But, you won't let me go…so that's not nice."

"Then I guess we are just two not so nice people." He said, staring intently at her.

Bonnie swallowed hard and then looked away because sometimes, like now, his eyes could be a little too much to take and when he looked at her this way, it made her heart beat faster.

And as they moved slowly from side to side Bonnie became acutely aware of her hands bracing against Damon's hard chest as he towered over her even though she was wearing some pretty high heels. She could feel his pectoral muscles underneath his shirt and the delicious heat being generated between them as their bodies pressed closely together. Her hands moved on their own accord, to do what exactly Bonnie wasn't sure and never got the chance to find out because the older man called her out on her actions as his pecs involuntarily flexed in response to the soft caress of her delicate fingers.

"What do you think you're doing, little girl?" He asked, straightforwardly.

Bonnie would have feigned innocence except she was annoyed by the little girl part. "Why do you always call me that when you know it drives me up the wall?"

Damon raised his brow. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied, looking bored by the conversation.

"Oh really…so you weren't trying to cop a feel with my person just now?" He teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Damon, not every woman in the universe wants you."

"No…just every woman in the world."

Bonnie scoffed.

Damon changed the subject, getting back on track. "So what was with the attitude back there?"

Bonnie shook her head. "It was nothing."

He would only laugh at her if she told him that she was upset because he'd told every woman in the room how beautiful they looked except for her and she was tired of him laughing at her.

"No come on, tell me." He said, squeezing her lightly. "Did I do something to make you angry?" He asked sincerely.

Bonnie was discovering when he talked in this tone of voice, she readily gave in.

"I wasn't mad at you Damon…it's just…it's just, I don't get it. You were complimenting every woman here tonight on how beautiful and stunning they looked and yet you haven't said one word to me about how I look tonight. I just found it to be off putting because I put a lot of effort into my appearance tonight and you just completely ignored me."

Ignored her? Was she kidding? If she only knew.

Damon hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her since the moment she walked into the ballroom. She just was absolutely stunning, flawlessly so. Damon couldn't have ignored Bonnie if he tried. He was painfully very much aware of her, but he didn't want to be so fucking obvious about it because he didn't want to come off like some fucking pervert. She was just a kid. A twenty year old kid and him being interested in her that way just felt wrong for some reason.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to ignore you Bonnie and for the record there are no words to describe how beautiful you look tonight. You are by far the best looking girl here."

And there it was. Girl. Not woman.

Bonnie smiled up at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks."

Damon could sense that he'd just said something wrong, but for the life of him he didn't know what.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon never wore his wedding ring, in fact he'd only worn it once and that was on the day of his wedding when Rebekah slipped it on his finger and that night before forever sealing the deal and consummating his marriage he took it off, never donning the gold band again. And when friends asked Rebekah why Damon didn't wear his wedding ring she lied and said that it was because he was allergic to metal. In their five year marriage Rebekah found that she was always making up stories and telling lies for Damon's not so husbandly behavior.

Why doesn't Damon kiss you goodbye when you leave Rebekah? Oh he does but in private…he hates any type of PDA.

Why didn't Damon come over and say hello Rebekah, I could have sworn he saw us sitting here? Oh, I'm sure he wanted to but he has a very important lunch meeting and he likes to stay focused.

Rebekah had a ready answer for everything. One could say that it was her job making sure that she and Damon appeared like they had the perfect marriage.

* * *

"He's been seeing someone Rebekah. Someone said that she was a college student and very beautiful."

Rebekah shrugged as she laid naked in her lover's arms. They had just finished having amazing sex though it couldn't compare to the sex she used to have with Damon, the blonde sometimes feared that no man would ever be able to fully satisfy her like he did, but Stefan was no slouch in bed, he got the job done but again he was no Damon.

And now here Stefan was, trying to ruin her post sex afterglow by talking of her husband and his latest slut.

"I'm sure she is…otherwise Damon wouldn't fuck with her." Rebekah responded unconcerned, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"And I hear she's black." Stefan slid in on the sly waiting for her reaction to this piece of news.

Well now, that certainly was something new and unexpected, the blonde thought.

"Interesting." She responded after a short moment.

Stefan moved away slightly so that he could peer down into her face. "That's all you have to say...interesting?"

"What do you expect me to say, Stef? So she's black, big fucking deal…she'll just end up like all the rest once Damon has tired of her."

"We'll see." Stefan replied, his lustful eyes traveling down the length of his lover's naked body.

"You know what, I've had enough of discussing my husband's extracurricular activities. As long as he keeps his brown sugar under wraps then I won't have a problem. Now my pretty, it's time for you to get to work." She said, pushing his head down in the direction of her parted thighs.

* * *

"Elena stop…I don't want to hear about what you do or how you do it. I love you but, damn, I don't want to hear about you scissoring some girl." Caroline said trying not to sound grossed out even though she kinda was.

It was close to midnight and Elena had just gotten back from her "date" and was giving Caroline a very detailed description about everything that happened…everything.

The brunette chuckled as she began unbuttoning her jeans preparing for bed. Elena knew how uncomfortable Caroline and even Bonnie for that matter sometimes became whenever she discussed her lesbian sex life.

"Oh you know you like hearing all of the sordid details." She teased, stripping down to her yellow underwear and throwing her jeans in the corner of the room.

"Elena, pick those up…I just cleaned this fucking room!" Caroline yelled in anger.

Caroline loved Elena but sometimes she hated living with the girl because she could be so messy. She and Bonnie constantly had to stay on her ass about keeping the room clean otherwise they would live in a pigsty.

Elena rolled her brown eyes but picked up the jeans, laying them on the back of a chair.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked, sitting on her bed with nothing on but her t-shirt and panties.

"She's still at the library doing research for Professor Shane's class. I think she's a little behind and trying to get caught up on her work."

"It's that Damon guy she's seeing…he's taking up all of her time…I don't like him." The brunette said as she sat Indian style brushing out her long brown hair.

"Really? I think he's hot." Caroline said, distracted now from her studying.

"Well, I don't. There's just something about him I don't like."

Yeah, that he's seeing Bonnie, Caroline thought to herself. Elena always seemed to have a problem with the guys Bonnie dated, a small part of the blonde wondering if Elena was somehow, maybe secretly in love with their caramel skinned best friend.

The said girl walked through the door in that exact moment not looking at all like the well put together fashionista she normally was. Tonight, she looked like a regular college student, sporting a Whitmore t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She placed her messenger bag down on her desk and laid down on her bed on her stomach with her feet hanging off the mattress.

"I'm so tired. All I want to do is sleep. I don't even have the energy to take off my clothes." Bonnie said, with her head resting on her pillow with her eyes closed.

"I'll be happy to take them off for you if you want." Elena teased.

"No thank you, Ellen. I'm good." Bonnie said not opening her eyes.

Elena chuckled, placing her brush to the side and resting her back against the wall.

"So how did things go at the library…were you able to finish your research for your paper?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, thank goodness. Now all I have to do is write it up and I'm going to do that this weekend." Bonnie said.

"This weekend?" Elena exclaimed, sitting up. "But you promised to go with me to see Isobel."

Isobel was Elena's biological mother and this was the first time that the young woman would be meeting her and she wanted her two best friends to be with her for moral support. They were supposed to drive up to Sacramento on Friday after their last class and come back on Sunday.

Damn, Bonnie chided herself as she sat up. "Elena, I'm sorry…I completely forgot about that."

"I don't believe you Bonnie…how could you forget something like that!" Elena said upset.

"I don't know…it's just that I've been so busy lately that it just slipped my mind."

"Yeah right, too busy being all wrapped up in Damon. Are you fucking him yet?" She asked totally out of pocket, not realizing that she was sounding like a jealous lover.

That last part caught Bonnie totally off guard. "What?!"

"Ever since you've been seeing him me and Caroline never get to hangout with you anymore, isn't that right Care?" Elena said, trying to drag the blonde into the argument.

Caroline looked wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights.

"Tell her Care." Elena pressed.

"Ah…well…sorta, but I completely understand Bonnie."

"Caroline!" Elena yelled.

The blonde shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry Elena, but I don't have a problem with her seeing Damon."

"Unbelievable…thanks a lot Care. You know what, neither one of you has to come along with me on this trip. I'll go by my damn self." She said angrily, her voice quivering just a little.

Of course when Friday came both Caroline and Bonnie had each of their bag packed and in the trunk of the jeep next to Elena's. Bonnie sat in the backseat and worked on her paper during the six hour drive.

* * *

Things didn't turn out how Elena expected in Sacramento. Isobel ended up being a selfish bitch who didn't want anyone especially her husband finding out that she'd once had a baby and had given it up for adoption. She'd practically sneered at Elena once the girl explained who she was and why she was there. Bonnie and Caroline felt so bad for their friend. They'd seen the hurt in the other girl's eyes but she didn't cry, didn't shed one tear, not even after leaving Isobel's home and for some reason this worried the two friends.

* * *

"So do you normally disappear for days without keeping in touch?" Damon asked casually as he bit into his burger.

She'd been gone all weekend and never responded when he tried to call or text her and Damon felt some type of way about that even though he knew he didn't have a right to.

Bonnie had been distracted all day. She and Caroline were worried about Elena. The girl hadn't been the same since they'd gotten back to campus. She was hurting but she wouldn't let her two best friends in and talk to them. Elena was keeping everything bottled up inside. And that was never a good thing.

"No, it's just that a friend needed me and I had to be there."

Damon noticed that Bonnie wasn't eating, she barely touched her plate.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bonnie smiled softly, shaking her head. "No, but thanks for asking...and sorry for not being much company tonight."

"Bonnie, I don't expect you to be bright and sunny every time I see you. Shit happens…hell, life happens, so don't apologize for that."

He was right, Bonnie thought.

So she decided to change the subject.

"So you missed me while I was away, huh?" She teased.

"Strangely enough, I did. I guess I've gotten used to seeing your face." He answered honestly.

Bonnie hadn't expect that, her heart involuntarily skipped a beat.

But, then he ruined it in the next breath.

"I missed hanging out with my buddy."

Bonnie pushed her beverage to the side. "Well then, order your buddy a drink because I need something that's a little bit stronger than iced tea."

* * *

Bonnie was starting to panic because nothing she was doing was working, she and Damon were still practically at square one and it wouldn't be long before Klaus return. And being worried all the time was beginning to take its toll on the petite beauty, so it wasn't a surprise when she let loose a few days later at Kol's party, drinking a tad too much in an effort to forget her worries even if it was just a temporary fix.

And it wasn't long before Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie started dancing together putting on a show for all of the guys. Kol had never before seen the girls do this and he couldn't believe his fucking eyes, so he pulled out his phone and videotaped them and then texted it to Damon, typing…

**Man, look what u r missing!**

He laughed as he sent the text, thinking Damon was going to get a big kick out of it.

_**Twenty Minutes Later…**_

Damon walked through the door of Kol's Hollywood Hills' home not bothering to knock because no one would hear anyway because of the loud music and he was immediately greeted with the sight of Elena doing a body shot off of Bonnie. The dark haired man watched with his jaw clenched as Elena slowly licked the salt off of the exposed skin just above Bonnie's black laced bra that was peaking from her half opened shirt, the caramel skinned girl leaning her head back as her friend did this.

Elena then slammed back a shot of tequila and immediately went for the lime wedge in Bonnie's mouth, not pulling way once she had it, instead spitting it out. Everybody, mainly the guys, began to cheer and holler when they realized that the two hot girls were kissing. Bonnie lightly pushed Elena away when she felt the girl's tongue trying to enter her mouth. When they pulled apart, the brunette licked her lips smiling while Bonnie lightly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Okay, now Bonnie knew that she was officially fucked up.

The petite girl got up from her seat, making her why through the party goers. She went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

She needed to sober up.

Bonnie turned on the faucet, leaning her head down and began to repeatedly splash some cold water on her face. She grabbed the only small towel folded neatly on the side of the counter and turned it inside out and began to pat her face dry. When she was done, Bonnie stared at herself in the mirror.

"No more alcohol for you, young lady." She said out loud to her reflection.

She wiped away a tiny smudge of eyeliner from the corner of her left eye and once satisfied with her appearance she opened the door to the bathroom to leave and walked into a hard chest. An apology was on the tip of her tongue but then she saw who she bumped into.

"Hey...I didn't know you were going to be here!" She said all excited.

"Clearly." Damon responded.

Bonnie looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he meant by that. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"So, are you into girls too?" He asked.

Bonnie jerked her head back, her pretty face scrunching up. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Are you a fucking dyke like Elena?...Because I heard that she likes to go both ways and I just want to know if you do too?"

Bonnie didn't like that word, especially used to describe her friend. To her, it was just like calling a black person the N word.

"Don't call her that. Elena is a good person and what she does behind closed doors is no one's business but her own."

"And are you with her when she's behind these closed doors, Bonnie?"

The petite beauty slapped the man's face, hard.

No woman had ever slapped Damon before. It hurt, which was surprising because Bonnie was so small.

"You have some nerve! Where do you get off talking to me like that?! We're not dating…I'm not your fucking girlfriend…we're buddies, remember?!"

Bonnie had no clue of the war waging inside of Damon as he stood there and took every lick of her tongue lashing, cutting him with the truth of her words. She was right, they weren't dating...she wasn't his girlfriend and he had indeed called her his buddy, so why the fuck was he so angry with Bonnie over her behavior tonight?

Because…because…

And, before Bonnie knew what was happening Damon was grabbing hold of her face and pressing his lips firmly to hers. He kissed her hungrily like a man who'd been starving for weeks and Damon had been starving himself but for way much longer than that.

His kiss stole Bonnie's breath away but the caramel skinned beauty didn't care because never before in her life had anyone kissed her so passionately.

He finally pulled away, breaking their kiss when it was vital that the both of them take a breath.

They stared into each others eyes.

"Forget what I said, I have enough fucking buddies."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, if you somehow find this story, the dialogue, or the characters' reactions/feelings, etc., to be offensive in any way then **STOP READING **and if you decide to keep reading then **DON'T REVIEW** because I don't want to see it after you've been fairly warned and if anyone goes against my wishes then I will **STOP** accepting anonymous reviews.

So in the words of Miss Kenya Moore… "Don't come for me unless I send for you." (Insert: Big Ass fan snapping open all dramatic like)

And that's all that I'm going to say on the matter.

Enjoy…To the people who realize that this is just a fucking story.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Damon asked, pulling the small girl back to him. "I'm not finished with you yet." He said, taking a hold of her face and kissing her once again.

He liked kissing her pretty, sweet lips.

"Damon!" Bonnie laughed, pulling away. "Come on, I have to go and study…it's getting late."

That was the down side to dating someone who was still in college; they had to study…all the time.

He looked into her laughing eyes as he held her to him, really not wanting to let her go.

He was happy just standing there in the parking lot of her dorm, holding her against him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked, trying to keep her there for a little while longer.

"Yes. I always have fun with you. You are good company. You kept me entertained all night."

Damon smirked. "Well, I do aim to please."

Bonnie noticed that he did that a lot, smirk when he was flirting with her. She reached up and touched his lips with her fingertips and when Bonnie realized what she was doing, she dropped her hand.

What was wrong with her, thought Bonnie?

The young woman cleared her throat. "I should go. It's getting late."

Damon sighed, realizing that his night with her was about to come to an end.

"I was thinking maybe you could spend this weekend at my place…that is if you don't have any plans. So do you…have plans?"

The girl studied the gorgeous male specimen standing in front of her for a moment before responding.

"And what if I said I did…would that just completely ruin all of your plans to try and get it in?"

Damon chuckled, grabbing her face in the palm of his hand. For some reason he liked doing this.

"One day that sexy little mouth of yours is going to write a check that your sexy little ass can't cash."

Bonnie smiled saucily. "Oh, so you think I'm sexy, do you?"

Damon laughed, letting go of her face and hugging her to him, burying his face in her hair. "That was very cute of you... and yes I think you're sexy as all get out."

Bonnie smiled, her face pressed against his chest.

"Oh, how sweet!" Caroline yelled out, interrupting the couple's moment.

Damon raised his head to see Caroline and Elena walking up the sidewalk a few feet away from where he and Bonnie stood by his car.

The caramel skinned girl pulled away from her date, turning to her friends. She gathered by the way they were dressed that they'd just come from the gym.

"So did you guys get in a good workout?" Bonnie asked.

"You know it…we got to get in shape for spring break." Caroline said, cheerfully.

Elena didn't say anything, she just looked.

Bonnie laughed because Caroline and Elena were far from being out of shape.

When the two girls stopped walking, Bonnie realized that they were waiting for her so she turned back to Damon.

"I guess I better get going." She said, softly.

"Yeah…it's late and you have to study." He said, touching the side of her face with the back of his hand.

Bonnie smiled. "Yes. I do."

He leaned down for the last time and kissed her goodnight.

"Well, don't study too hard." He teased lightly, letting her go.

Bonnie chuckled as she walked away backwards. "I won't."

Damon stood there and watched until she made it safely inside of the building with her two friends.

* * *

On anybody else wearing a pair of brown uggs with a really short, body hugging orange tank dress it would have been a major fashion faux pas but somehow Bonnie had managed to pull the look off flawlessly. She wore her curly hair down, making her appear entirely fresh and easy breezy. Someone stopped her for a second to talk before she could reach Damon and when she turned around and he got a look at her tight little ass popping out deliciously in that dress, the thirty-three year old man had to force himself to look away.

There were no words.

He wondered if she even had a clue as to how absolutely beautiful she was because if she did, the young woman showed no sign of it. She wasn't checking her reflection in the mirror every five minutes making sure she was perfect at all times like some people he knew. _Like his wife._

Damon didn't really have a type when it came to the opposite sex; he just liked beautiful women, period but Bonnie was the first that was pint sized and the blue eyed man found that he liked that. She tucked perfectly under his arm. And though no one could ever accuse Damon of being short, he was average height, so he liked the fact that he towered over the little beauty's tiny frame.

"Hey…you ready to go?" Bonnie asked, standing in front of him.

"So is that all the greeting I'm going to get…no hug, no kiss, just a…hey?" He ribbed lightly.

Bonnie looked up at him with a smile playing on her lips. "No one is stopping you from getting a hug or a kiss…or both."

His gorgeous blue eyes lowered to her mouth and Bonnie bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The young girl held her breath when the gorgeous man in front of her lightly took hold of her face in the palm of his hand and bent down to kiss her lips, her small hand reaching up to covered his.

The beautiful couple captured almost everyone's attention in the lobby of the dorm.

Damon pulled back, letting her go. "Now, I'm ready to go."

Bonnie wasn't going to lie, the kiss had affected her just a bit, so when Damon suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her long, the girl stumbled into him before catching herself.

Damon turned to look at her with laughter in his voice. "Are you okay?" He asked when he felt her bump into his side.

"What? Ah, yeah...I'm good."

* * *

The movie Damon took Bonnie to see turned out to be not that great which really wasn't much of a surprise because in the last few years Tom Cruise hadn't been making the quality films that everybody had come to expect from him but it seemed that ever since he fired his agent, Paula Wagner, he was choosing the wrong projects. The fifty year old actor was no longer the king of blockbuster movies. It was a shame because he used to be Bonnie's favorite leading male actor.

"Hey, do you want to get a bite to eat?" Damon asked as they walked to his car, the man noticing how guys were doing a double take at Bonnie as they passed by.

"I can't…Caroline and I have to go shopping for something to wear for the alumni tea coming up in a few days."

Bonnie stopped walking when her phone went off inside the small purse that she had strapped around her shoulder, alerting her to a text message. She pulled it out.

"It's Care…something just came up and she won't be able to go shopping today."

"No problem...I can take you if you want?" Damon offered.

"Seriously?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why so shocked?"

"No, it's just most guys hate going shopping. They'd rather cut off their own foot than go." She said, laughing.

He took hold of her face, staring into her eyes and Bonnie felt like she was being hypnotized because his eyes looked so fucking blue in the bright sunshine that it was mesmerizing.

"Haven't you learned by now that I'm not like most guys? Now get your gorgeous little self into the car so we can go because we got some shopping to do."

Bonnie thought he was going to lean down and kiss her but he didn't, letting go of her face. Her disappointment was somewhat unsettling.

* * *

Damon didn't take Bonnie to the mall like she expected, but instead he took her to Rodeo Drive.

Bonnie liked to have peed in her fucking underwear when she realized where they were. She looked over at the good-looking man sitting behind the wheel of the car.

"You do realize that we are in the 90210, right?"

"That we are…and?"

"Annddd… do I look like Paris Hilton to you because the money in my wallet sure as hell doesn't look like hers."

Damon chuckled. "Relax Bonnie, I got you."

Bonnie's body stilled. Her mind going back to that night when he'd said those exact words to her when he thought she'd been traumatized by almost getting rape. And the guilt of what she did…and what she was continuing to do now was eating away at her conscience. She wanted to back out of this thing with Klaus. Damon didn't deserve what Klaus wanted her to do to him, in fact nobody did; it was wrong to toy with people and play with their emotions. No, she couldn't go through with this, not even for ten thousand dollars. She had to stop this and stop it now. And when Klaus came back she would tell him that their deal was off.

"No…I don't think so Damon…I just don't feel comfortable doing this…so can you please take me back to my dorm…because I can't do this."

"Do what?" He asked in complete confusion.

Her head began to hurt. All of the guilt she was feeling making her physically ill.

"Damon, please just take me back okay."

She sounded like she was about to cry, so he nodded his head. "Whatever you want."

Just as Damon stopped at a red light, his phone rang. He picked it up from the console, quickly glancing to see who it was.

It was Rebekah. What the hell?

Why the fuck was she calling him. His blonde wife never called his phone…unless... _Maxim_.

Damon immediately answered the phone not giving a fuck about California's no talking on a cell phone while driving law. This was his son.

"What happened?" He asked first thing, not giving the woman a chance to speak.

Bonnie looked over at him due to his abrupt tone.

When Rebekah's sobs reached his ears, Damon gripped the steering wheel, white knocking it, preparing himself for the worse, but he couldn't understand a word she was saying because she was crying while trying to talk making what she said incoherent.

So he ruthlessly cut through her theatrics. "What happened to Max?!" He demanded.

At the mention of their four year old son, Rebekah stopped her hysterical crying. "M-Max?…Why he's fine…he's upstairs taking a nap…no Damon, this is about…"

Damon rudely hung up on her, turning off his phone, having heard what he needed to. His son was fine and that's all he cared about.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked concerned because she'd never seen Damon look so upset before.

The tension that was in his face only moments ago eased away.

"Yeah, everything's fine…but what I want to know is, are you okay? What's going on Bonnie?"

"Nothing's going on Damon…I just…I just changed my mind about going shopping, that's all." She said, not able to look at him as she lied to the man once again. It seemed like all she did was lie to him.

He picked up her slender hand that was resting on her lap and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "Then we'll just do it some other time, okay."

Bonnie just nodded her head, because she knew that Damon wasn't going to want anything to do with her once Klaus told him everything, which she knew he would do because that was the type of guy he was, very vindictive. But until then, Bonnie was going to enjoy what little time she had left with Damon because she really did liked him.

"Can we go grabbed something to eat instead? I mean if you still want to that is?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I want to…how does sushi sound?"

The young woman looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Damon, do I look like the type of chick that eats raw fish? That stuff is gross."

He laughed at the face she made. "So you hated it the first time you tried it, huh?...For some people it does take a little longer to get use to. It's an acquired taste."

"Oh I've never tried it." She admitted.

Damon looked at her incredulously. "Then how the fuck do you know you won't like it?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I feel it in my gut."

This had Damon cracking up.

"That settles it…you're trying it."

"Damon nooo…I'm serious, I don't like that stuff. I like my food cooked. And what if I catch something, like that actor did from Entourage who got mercury poisoning last year."

"Bonnie, that's because he was eating sushi all the time and the mercury built up in his system…this will be your first time eating it, so you'll be fine, you're going to love it, I promise."

Bonnie sighed, giving in. "Fine…I'll try it…but one bite, I'll only take one bite of it and if I don't like it then you have to take me to Antonio's for some spaghetti bolognese."

"Deal." He said, reaching over and caressing her cheek.

_**Forty-five Minutes Later…**_

They ended up going to Urasawa where Damon sat at the elegant sushi bar with a shit eating grin on his gorgeous face as he watched Bonnie finish the last of her sushi.

She'd scrunched up her pretty face when he first placed the spiral roll to her mouth and she took a small bite, chewing it with her eyes squeezed tightly shut but after a moment her face relaxed as the taste filled her mouth. She opened her eyes and they were filled with surprise.

"It's good… I like it." She said taking the rest of the roll from his hand.

Damon leaned over and kissed her cheek. "See, I told you." He taunted playfully.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't rub it in Salvatore…you were right, so let's just leave it at that…besides nobody likes a dick…well…not that kind anyway."

When the older lady sitting to Bonnie's left turned to look at her in appalled shock, Damon burst out laughing.

It was never a dull moment when he was with her, the blue eyed man thought to himself.

* * *

It was just a little past eight at night when Bonnie finally made it up to her room that she shared with her two best friends and was surprised when she opened the door to find Caroline with Kol, sitting on the blonde girl's bed.

And if she wasn't mistaken it looked as though the young man had been crying. His eyes and nose were red, his face puffy.

"Hey guys...is everything alright?" She asked, coming into the room and shutting the door.

Caroline looked up at her friend. "No...it's Klaus, Bonnie. Two hours ago, someone found him dead of an apparent overdose inside of his Park Avenue penthouse. They said that he drowned in the bathtub."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Had some problems with this chapter...it didn't turn out how I wanted, and sorry if it's a little confusing to follow. **

Klaus' untimely death took a huge toll on the rest of Mikaelson family, they were devastated and his funeral was sad and tearful, with the mother of the deceased having to be taken away when her son's coffin was lowered into the ground.

Damon played the dutiful husband during the church ceremony by sitting with the grieving family in the first row pew, next to his sobbing wife. Their son was home with the nanny, being too young to understand something like this and for that Damon was grateful.

But try as he might, the blue eyed man just couldn't seem to muster up an ounce of sadness or shed a tear for his dead brother in law. In Damon's opinion the bastard got exactly what he deserved, especially after what he tried to do to Bonnie.

Bonnie.

He hadn't seen or talked to her since the night they made love.

* * *

There were times when Bonnie literally couldn't take her eyes off of Damon. The young woman liked looking at him just as much as he seemed to like looking at her. Bonnie thought he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen and she never used the word beautiful to describe a man, but it was the only word that was fitting of Damon.

Beautiful.

His hair, his face, his eyes…his body, everything about him was comely. And not only did her eyes covet him, but so did her hands. They seemed to have a mind of their own always reaching out and touching him without warning, wanting to feel him.

She even liked the way he smelled, his natural scent minus the expensive cologne that he sometimes wore.

And the taste of him.

Bonnie didn't know how to exactly describe it; the only word that kept coming to mind was _sinful_.

Damon made her pussy ache and every day was becoming harder than the last not to give in to sexual frustration and shout "Damon just fuck me already".

It had been building for a while now. Whenever they were together the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

* * *

Bonnie never had any hang ups when it came to sex. She loved it. Hell, she even enjoyed her first time when her then boyfriend, Matt Donovan, popped her cherry the night of their senior prom. Yeah, it had hurt but it still felt good at the same time, which was weird. She was really into it, discovering that when she moved her hips it felt really good so she began to move underneath Matt, getting her pleasure and for some reason this had freaked the teenage boy out because to his knowledge girls weren't supposed to be like this their first time. They weren't supposed to like it, but Bonnie was getting off on fucking, enjoying it like a guy would.

And to a seventeen year old boy that was very intimidating. He couldn't handle it, so he dumped Bonnie, telling the confused girl that it wasn't natural for her to like sex as much as she did.

But it wasn't until college that Bonnie discovered that not all guys felt like Matt, enter Jeremy Gilbert. He was a senior and a major piece of beefcake. The guy was huge with muscles on top of muscles and a handsome boy next door, oh shucks, kind of face that was very misleading because Jere was the guy that turned little Bonnie Bennett OUT, sexually speaking. He liked to fuck hard and fast and was the first guy to eat her pussy and he liked to do it a lot, even during those times when he shouldn't have.

Even to this day whenever Bonnie thought about that her face heated up because what Jeremy did to her was so taboo that even Elena who was the self-proclaimed expert on eating pussy never once boasted of doing this to a girl, so the caramel skinned beauty knew that what Jeremy did to her was rare if never done. So the young girl kept this experience to herself, never telling anyone, not even her two best friends that once she'd allowed a guy to go down on her when she was on her period.

Turned out.

Needless to say Caroline and Elena had to stage an intervention because Bonnie was caught up in the worst kind of way. Everything was about Jeremy and nothing else mattered to her. But like always, life kicked her in the teeth and her six months of bliss with the hunky guy got snatch away, like she knew it would because happiness was never really hers to have for long, she expected for the other shoe to drop sooner or later. That was just the story of her life.

And in the case of Jeremy, his family had a problem with him dating her because she was black.

One weekend he'd made the mistake of taking his girlfriend of three months home for Sunday dinner to meet his family and though his parents had been polite and gracious to Bonnie's face, behind closed doors Jeremy was given a stern talking to by his father, telling the twenty-one year old that it was okay for him to have his "fun" but anything else with "that girl" was not even to be considered.

To say that Jeremy was shocked was an understatement because never once growing up had either of his parents demonstrated the slightest hint of prejudice on any level, never. But as it turned out The Gilberts didn't have a problem with black people whatsoever, _they just didn't want their son being in a relationship with one._

And, as time passed by this put a heavy strain on Bonnie and Jeremy's relationship, ultimately breaking them up to the immense relief of her two best friends because they'd never seen Bonnie so turned out over a guy before and they never wanted to see it again.

And though she never said it, Bonnie felt the same way. She'd been hypnotized by the power of the almighty DICK, the kind of dick that could make a sane woman lose her fucking mind and for a while Bonnie had. She neglected her studies and would have flunked out if Caroline and Elena hadn't stepped in when they did and broke shit down to the sprung girl, telling her that she could lose her scholarship if she kept going down this destructive road. And the thought of being kicked out of school was enough to reel Bonnie back in and get her ass in gear.

And after Jeremy, Bonnie vowed to never get caught up like that again because it was dangerous. She didn't want any man having that type of hold over her.

And it took only one night being in Damon Salvatore's bed to know that she was in serious danger of it happening again and Bonnie got spooked, so she ran.

_**WHAT HAPPENED…**_

Bonnie was stunned by Klaus' death. It really was unbelievable. Life never gave her a fucking break. She always had to fight, suffer, struggle, or endure, nothing ever really coming easily to or for her and she didn't know how to accept how fate just stepped in and removed Klaus from her life.

Her life never worked out this perfectly.

And though she never wished death on Klaus or anyone for that matter, his death made her life a whole lot easier. That deal with him had been a heavy burden weighing the young woman down for months, literally making her sick and now all of that was behind her and she could breathe again. Bonnie hadn't felt this light in months.

It was over.

She was being given a second chance and was free to be with Damon without the constant threat of Klaus coming in between them.

So when Damon invited her over to his place for dinner she went, bringing with her an expensive bottle of wine that she'd purchased with her fake ID, still having a little money left from her winnings from Casino night.

"How cute are you right now…trying to be all grown up by bringing me a bottle of wine." Damon teased, when he opened the door to let her in.

"And may I ask how you bought this wine when you're not even old enough to drink it?" He said playfully, taking the bottle from her hand and pulling her inside the apartment when she remained standing in the door.

Bonnie wasn't amused. He was steadily ruining her good mood with every fucking word that came out of his mouth.

When Bonnie continued to not respond with a good natured chuckle, he realized that she didn't find his teasing to be the least bit amusing so he pulled the petite beauty into his arms, trying to appease her.

But Bonnie pulled away, not giving in. "No, don't try and hug me because you are being an ass right now and I don't appreciate it…I asked you to stop doing that, Damon."

"You did and I'm sorry, okay. Come here and let me make it up to you" He said, trying to pull her back to him.

She allowed him to hold her.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that…how would you like it if I was always reminding you of how old you are, huh?... I bet you wouldn't like it one bit."

Damon chuckled. "Oh, so you think I'm old?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact I do." She said immediately, trying to get back at him.

Damon laughed, not realizing that this would make her even more annoyed with him because Bonnie hated when he laughed at her like this, as if she were some little kid he found amusing.

She pulled away.

When Damon saw her face, he got serious, all playfulness aside now. "I won't tease you anymore, alright. It stops now."

He stepped towards her but Bonnie stepped back not wanting to give in so easily this time because she wanted him to know she meant what she said.

"Come here." He lightly demanded.

Bonnie lightly bit her lip, shaking her head no, unknowingly looking adorable as hell.

After a moment she spoke, raising her chin slightly.

"No…you come to me."

A wicked gleam appeared in Damon's eyes.

And he did as she demanded, closing the small space between them. He touched her face, staring into her eyes as she looked up at him. It always unnerved her when he stared at her like this. And before she could tell him to kiss her, his head was already descending capturing her mouth in a heat filled kiss.

Bonnie sighed, melting against him and opening her mouth so he could slip his tongue inside.

It felt so good, his kiss warming her from the inside out.

She became feverish, grabbing the back of his head and taking over the kiss, moving her mouth hurriedly over his like she couldn't get enough of the taste of him and within moments her hands were moving frantically all over his body needing to feel him, she tore at the buttons of his shirt trying to get it off. She wanted him so much, but she was just doing too much, too fast; so Damon took over, slowing her down.

"Hey…there's no need to rush, alright…we have all night to do this."

Bonnie pulled away from him, taking what he said as some type of criticism, still feeling the effects of him teasing her about her age.

"I'm not some little kid because if there's one thing I know how to do that's FUCK and I don't need you giving me critics."

Damon sensed that he had embarrassed her and he didn't want her to be, especially when it came to sex and being with him.

"Then I guess we have a problem because I don't want to fuck you Bonnie. I've had enough of mindless fucking and I don't want that, especially not with you. Bonnie, I want for us to take our time so we can savor every last moment of the exquisite pleasure of our bodies joining together and becoming one."

Bonnie swallowed hard, not knowing how to respond to this.

But she didn't need to respond because Damon leaned down and slowly, softly kissed her mouth, setting the tone for a night the young woman would never forget.

* * *

No man had ever given Bonnie such exquisite aching pleasure as Damon Salvatore did. She had to keep reminding herself to breath because her body had never experienced anything like this before with her nails almost embedded in Damon's back because the pleasure was so intense that she needed something to hold on to. And Damon watched her the entire time, gently kissing her mouth and whispering softly to her as he worshipped her body with his.

Afterwards, Bonnie tried not to feel so overwhelmed by what happened but she was. The fear of what happened with Jeremy happening again had the young woman in a state of panic.

So when she was sure that Damon was soundly asleep, Bonnie quietly left his bed and with shaky hands put on her clothes, feeling the tenderness between her legs with every move she made and before the sun came up, Bonnie was gone.

Damon woke up hours later reaching for her and grabbing nothing but the covers.

"Bonnie?" He called out, sitting up and rubbing his face. "Baby?"

He figured she was in the kitchen so he got out of bed naked and rubbed his dick, walking into the bathroom to take a piss. When he was done, he slipped on his jeans from yesterday.

It didn't take long for Damon to realize that Bonnie was gone, that she'd left because the condo was too quiet, still.

Damon didn't understand. It was Saturday, so she didn't have class. So why did she leave like that?

He picked up his phone and called her, but it went straight to voice mail. So he texted her.

He leaned against the kitchen island and waited. She didn't text him back.

Damon was never the sort to wait for anything so he put on a t-shirt and shoes and grabbed his car keys and went in search of his runaway lover. It was funny how Bonnie kept saying she wasn't a kid and yet she turned around and pulled a stunt like this.

Unbelievable.

* * *

"Excuse me...hi" Damon said as he walked up to the small group of girls standing outside of Bonnie's dorm.

They all immediately recognized him, each having secretly fantasied about him whenever Damon was in the lobby waiting for Bonnie.

"I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett…is she here?"

They stood stock still not believing that he was talking to them. He's blue eyes were even more beautiful up close, they each thought. One girl finally snapped out of it, getting a hold of herself and answered his question.

"Um… no…you just missed her by an hour. She, Caroline and Elena took off deciding to spend the three day weekend at Elena's families' lake house."

Damon didn't believe this shit.

"You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

The girl shook her head sadly, really wanting to help him out. "No, sorry. But Caroline did say they would be back sometime Monday night."

"Thanks, I appreciate your help." He said, smiling perfunctory.

The young girl beamed. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

Damon grabbed his phone about to make a call when he saw he had a message. It was from Bonnie. He noticed that she'd called almost two hours ago. He'd been having a business dinner at the time so his phone was turned off. He listened to the message.

_Bonnie signed heavy into the phone. "Is it wrong that I'm kind of relieved that I got your voicemail? I'm such a coward. But you probably already know that after what I did…running away like that…I honestly don't know how to explain what happened…I-I just panicked Damon…I got scared…being with you…I don't know…you just made me feel all these things that I've never felt before…and, and…I didn't know how to handle it." She started to cry. "Now you really must think that I'm such a kid because I handled things all wrong… and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Damon…and I know you must hate me right now and that kills me because I love you…" She gasped. "Oh god…oh god, I can't believe I just said that!" _Damon could hear the sheer panic in her voice**_. _**_"I didn't mean that…oh god, what I meant to say was…shit…" The message ended._

Damon pulled the phone from his ear, tapping it lightly against his chin, thinking.

* * *

Caroline and Elena tried to calm Bonnie down after she fucked up and told Damon that she loved him. It had been over two hours ago and girl was still panicking. What the fuck was wrong with her?! How could she have done something so STUPID! He must think she'd lost her mind. Who does that?! She wanted to die.

Bonnie was so busy pacing back and forth to notice that her phone was ringing.

So Caroline picked it up, her eyes widening.

"Um Bonnie…" She said, licking her dry lips

The caramel skinned girl kept pacing and didn't answer.

"Bonnie!"

The small girl turned to her friend.

"It's Damon…he's calling you." She said, holding out the phone to her.

Bonnie's heart started to beat faster. "Oh my god…I can't talk to him! What am I going to say?! Shit, what should I do?"

"Answer the fucking phone." Elena said from her bed. She was in a very pissy mood after all the drama of Bonnie confessing her love to Damon.

Caroline sighed, putting the phone in Bonnie's slim hand. "She's right Bon…talk to him."

Bonnie swallowed hard and after a moment she answered it. "Hi Damon."

"Can you come down?" He asked.

Bonnie's eyes widened into saucers. "W-What you're here…right now?" She said, gulping.

"Yeah…I'm down stairs in the lobby…so can you come down?"

Bonnie shook her. "Um…yeah…just give me a minute okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

Bonnie lowered the phone from her ear. "He's here, he's downstairs right now. Care, what am I going to say to him? Fuck. What am I going to say?"

Caroline took hold of Bonnie's slender shoulders, staring directly into her eyes. "Okay whatever you do don't panic, alright. He's just a guy…no big deal, alright. So you told him that you love him…big deal…it's not the end of the world, okay Bonnie…so you just go down stairs and hear what he has to say, alright Bonnie…do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded her head, biting her lip.

"Alright, now go."

* * *

Bonnie's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest, it was pounding so hard. And when she got to the lobby and saw Damon standing there, her eyes well up with tears because as crazy as it might be she'd fallen in love with him and it took not seeing him for a while and missing him for her to realize it. But the fact that she'd so mindlessly blurted out that she loved him and in a voice message no less must have Damon freaked out. Maybe, that's why he was there to officially end things between them and this made the tears in Bonnie's eyes fall but she quickly wiped them away.

"Hi." She said, not being able to meet his eyes.

Damon could see that she'd been crying. And, she looked like a little girl standing there in front of him. She wore a white tank top and light grey sweatpants with Whitmore written down one leg and her hair was pulled back in a hair clamp.

He didn't like her looking like this because she wasn't a little girl. She was a young woman. So, he reached behind her and pulled the clamp from her hair and Bonnie's loose curls fell past her shoulders.

She stood stock still, not breathing.

"That's better." He said.

Bonnie bit her lip as she bravely looked up into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for running out on you like I did. It was stupid." She apologized.

"Yeah it was."

She lowered her eyes. "And about what I said when I called…

Damon placed his index finger to her lips, shaking his head. "Don't…because I came here tonight to tell you that… I love you too, Bonnie."

The young woman's eyes widen. "W-What?"

Damon smiled. "I love you too." He repeated tenderly.

A tear slipped from her eyes. "You do?" She sobbed.

Damon nodded his head. "Yeah… I do."

"Oh my god." She sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Oh my god…I can't believe it…I thought you were here to end things with me." She cried.

Damon could feel that her heart was beating so hard. "Never." He said, holding her tightly to him, cradling the back of her head in his hand.

She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. "I can't believe that this is happening Damon."

"Believe it baby…because it is."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys, just a quick note to let you know that Elena and Jeremy are not related even though they have the same last name. Enjoy.**

"This is Jeremy all over again, Caroline…I just know it!" Elena said angrily, throwing her books into the leather bag on her bed, getting ready to go to class.

Bonnie didn't come back to the dorm last night and it was the third time this week she'd done that, spending the night at Damon's place instead.

Caroline didn't agree. "Don't you think you're exaggerating just a bit, Elena?"

Elena swirled around so fast causing her long brown hair to fan out. "Exaggerating?! Care, she's only known the guy three months and already she's in love with him, come on…give me a fucking break. She doesn't love him...no, what she loves is that dick. Think about it Care…not once did Bonnie say anything about being in love with this guy until _after_ she fucked him"

The brunette threw her bag over her shoulder. "Now am I right or wrong, Care?" She asked, leaving the room without waiting for the blonde to answer.

Caroline exhaled loudly suddenly starting to worry and hoping against hope that Elena was wrong.

* * *

Damon gripped Bonnie's slender hips between his two big hands as he watched her firm beautiful pear shaped breasts bounce up and down as she rode his dick. Her small body glistened with sweat as he lowered his eyes watching his dick appear and then disappear into her tight little pussy. After being together a few times, her body was now able to take all of him. Damon learned that he really had to prepare her body and get that tasty little pussy of hers good and wet before she could accept all nine and a half inches of him. But he still checked to make sure she was okay whenever they made love by always asking her how it felt, not wanting their coupling to be painful for her.

Bonnie had her eyes closed as she took her pleasure. Damon slid his hands up her slick body touching her breasts.

"Open your eyes, baby and look at me." He softly demanded, wanting that connection with her.

She opened her eyes and Damon smiled. "How does it feel?"

"Good…it feels so good." She said, breathlessly.

"I bet I can make it feel even better." He said, sliding his hands down her body and gripping her hip with one hand while the other one went to her wet pussy and began rubbing her clit.

Bonnie threw her head back screaming out in ecstasy. The pleasure was too much; she needed something to bite down on. Damon seeming to read her mind placed two of his fingers into her mouth and she began to suck on them and when she finally bit down on them the slight pain mixed with the extreme pleasure of their fucking pushed Damon over the edge and he could feel himself about to come, so without warning he switched their positions with Bonnie now flat on her back. He spread her legs wider, pushing her knees up to her chest going deeper inside of her. Bonnie gasped and moaned at the same time. Damon increased his pace and she clung to him, digging her nails into his back. She couldn't breathe as unbelievable pleasure rocked her small body.

"Cum for me baby…cum for me." He breathed into her mouth and then licked her lips.

Bonnie came apart, arching her back off the bed, her body stiffening.

"That's it baby…that's it…cum."

"AHHHHH!" Bonnie yelled out as she reached her climax.

And only then did Damon give in and allow himself to cum, his body shaking with exquisite pleasure.

With his release, Damon sank down onto Bonnie and the tiny girl welcomed his weight, like being pinned to the bed. And with Damon resting on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, Bonnie slowly began to run her hand up and down his back that was covered in a thin film of sweat.

A few short moments later, Damon began to move off of her but Bonnie locked her legs around his body keeping him in place.

"No... don't...I like having your weight on me." She said, licking his lips like he did to her earlier.

"But aren't I heavy?" He asked, worried that he was hurting her.

"Yes, but I like how it feels." She answered.

Damon smiled into her eyes, leaning down to kiss her mouth. "You're a weird little thing aren't you?" he teased.

Bonnie laughed. "Why, because I like being held down? What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He said, kissing her again. "Absolutely nothing." He said, staring into her eyes.

Bonnie brows furrowed at the now serious expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, reaching up to touch his face.

"That's the thing…nothing's wrong…I'm happy...for the first time in a very long time, Bonnie, I'm actually happy." He said.

Bonnie's eyes watered. "Me too." She said, raising her head from off the pillow to kiss him and it sparked that fire between them starting their loving making all over again. Damon began to kiss his way down her body and Bonnie bit her lip in anticipation knowing what he was about to do. She turned her head to the side on the pillow and noticed the time.

FUCK!

She was going to be late for her first class!

Just as Damon was about to put his mouth on her pretty pussy, the sweet treat was being taken away from him as Bonnie tried to sit up.

Damon grabbed the back of her knees to pull her back.

"Damon!...I'm going to be late for class! I have to go!" She panicked.

Fuck, Damon thought to himself, letting her go. He came up from underneath the covers and watch as Bonnie scrambled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard the shower running. So he grabbed the pillow Bonnie was laying on and stacked it on top of his, resting his head while he waited for her to finish.

When Bonnie came out of the bathroom she had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was up in a messy knot. He watched as she slid on her jeans from yesterday, minus the underwear, going commando. And when she was done she looked at him, holding the towel to her breasts.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt or something?"

Damon pointed to the large dresser in the corner of the room.

Bonnie walked across the room, opening the first dresser drawer and pulled out a folded black t-shirt. She unwrapped the towel placing it on the back of a chair and put on her bra before donning the soft t-shirt.

"Where are my shoes?" She asked looking around the bedroom.

"They're in the living room where you took them off, remember." Damon reminded.

"That's right, thanks." She said, leaving the bedroom and snatching up her dirty underwear as she left.

Bonnie put on her shoes, chucking her underwear into her message bag. Thank god she had it with her, now she didn't have to waste time rushing back to the dorm.

When Damon still hadn't come out of the room yet, she went to see what was taking him so long.

He was still lying in bed.

"What are you doing…why aren't you dressed…you have to drive me back to campus?"

Damon had surprised Bonnie yesterday by coming to pick her up after her last class, so she didn't have a ride to get back.

Damon reached across the bed, the covers slipping off and giving Bonnie a great view of his ass. He grabbed the keys off the nightstand.

"Here. You can drive my car." He said, holding the keys out to her.

Bonnie didn't move. "Huh?" she said stupidly.

Damon chuckled. "You can drive my car to school."

The young woman swallowed hard. "You mean your Aston Martin?"

Damon nodded his head smiling.

Bonnie felt giddy inside. He trusted her with his expensive ass car. She couldn't believe it.

She walked over to him, leaning down to grab hold of his face like he was always doing to her and kissed his lips but when he circled his arm around her waist and tried to pull her down on top of him, Bonnie pulled away taking the keys from his hand.

"I can't miss class."

Damon pouted prettily making Bonnie laugh.

"I promise to take care of your baby." She said walking away backwards.

"Fuck my car...you come back in one piece."

If Bonnie hadn't vowed not to make the same mistake twice by getting caught up in another man and neglecting the rest of her life, the caramel skinned beauty would have gotten back in that bed with Damon and spent the rest of the day in his arms, but instead she gave him a soft smile and told him she'd see him later.

* * *

After Bonnie's last class she went back to the dorm to change her clothes because she just didn't feel like herself walking around in an oversized t-shirt and yesterday's jeans. She wondered if Damon would freak out if she brought some things over to his place that way if she stayed over unexpectedly she'd have something cute to wear the next day. She would ask him tonight.

"Well look who the cat dragged in." Caroline said when the caramel skinned girl walked through the door.

Bonnie smiled. "Ha Ha, very funny." She said, putting her bag down."

Caroline smiled. "What can I say…? I'm shock you're here. I was sure you were somewhere with Damon."

Bonnie took down her hair. "Care, you know I had classes today."

"Oh so you went?"

"Yes, of course I went…Damon let me have his car."

Caroline's mouth dropped. "He let you drive his Aston Martin?"

Bonnie nodded her head in confirmation, smiling. "Yeah…it kind of shocked the hell out of me too."

"So are you going back to his place?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to change my clothes first…put on something pretty…I hated walking around all day in this big t-shirt and jeans."

"You don't look bad…you just look like everybody else walking around campus."

"That's the problem. I'm not supposed to look like everybody else. I'm a fashion major. I'm supposed to stand out…I can't walk around looking sloppy like I did today."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Bonnie, you don't look sloppy."

Bonnie scoffed. "Oh yeah tell that to Anna Wintour, the editor-in-chief of Vogue and see what see says."

Caroline chuckled. "Bonnie…what would Anna Wintour be doing at Whitmore? Trust me, you're safe walking around campus in some jeans and a t-shirt."

Bonnie picked up the small stuffed bear on Elena's bed and threw it at the blonde girl.

Caroline suddenly stopped laughing as she thought of something. "Hey, Kol asked me to come over to his place but I couldn't because Elena has my jeep…do you think you could drop me off on your way to Damon's?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Sure…just let me get changed."

* * *

Stefan had just step out of his red Ferrari that Rebekah had bought for him, when he saw the very familiar blue Aston Martin pulling up into Kol's driveway.

Great, it was Damon.

Damon and Stefan did not like each other and only tolerated each other's presence to a minimum and it wasn't because Stefan was fucking the man's wife, no, their hostility went way back even before Rebekah came into the picture but it boiled down to this…Damon thought that he was better than Stefan and Stefan whole heartedly agreed though the younger man would never admit to it.

Damon had everything that Stefan wanted, money, power and the arrogance that went along with having it. Hell, he even wanted piercing blue eyes instead of the green ones he was born with. Damon Salvatore was everything that Stefan wanted to be and more but unfortunately his mother married the wrong Salvatore, the one that had no ambition and drank himself into an early grave, while Damon's mother, Stefan's aunt, married the Salvatore that was the entrepreneur who worked day and night to build a life for him and his family and all the hard work paid off, making the man very wealthy. And it burned Stefan up inside to know that it could have easily been the other way around with him being the rich cousin and Damon being the poor relation, if only his mother had chosen wiser.

And it wasn't enough anymore that Stefan was fucking Rebekah because he was just her boy toy and that was all that he'd ever be until she got tired of having him around all together.

So he mentally prepared himself for whatever was to come as Damon's car pulled up into the driveway.

* * *

"Bon, why don't you get out and stay for a few minutes." Caroline suggested.

"Care, I don't know…Kol might not be in the mood to see anyone else besides you…maybe he wants to talk about Klaus and with me there…I don't know. It might make things awkward."

The blonde smacked her lips. "Girl, stop. And besides being around people will do Kol some good…" She lost her train of thought as she spotted the red Ferrari.

"Stefan's here." She commented out loud

"Who's Stefan?" Bonnie asked as she pulled up into the driveway.

Caroline pointed. "The guy that's standing by the Ferrari. He's friends with Kol."

But then her thoughts turned back to Bonnie. She turned to her friend.

"So are you going to come in or what?" She asked.

Bonnie sighed. "Only for a few minutes Care, okay but then I have to leave.

Caroline beamed. "Great."

* * *

Stefan quirked his brow when instead of Damon getting out of the car, a gorgeous light skinned black girl stepped out, taking off her sunglasses and placing them on top of her head to reveal pretty green eyes.

Stefan couldn't believe his fucking luck.

This was Damon's new side piece! And, she was driving his car and everything! Oh shit, Rebekah was going to have a fucking fit when she heard about this!

Stefan smiled as the two girls walked his way, his eyes on Bonnie, taking in everything about her so he could relay everything to Rebekah in detail.

The first thing he noticed was that she was tiny, even wearing those cute little wedges on her small feet he could tell that she was barely five three, and she had this fresh look about her like she'd never done anything with anyone but her innocent looks where very deceiving because if she was with his cousin then she was being fucked every which way and then some.

"Hi Stefan." Caroline greeted him when she and her friend stopped in front of him. "Are you leaving or coming?" she asked smiling.

He smiled. "I just got here…I was thinking that Kol might want some company."

Caroline nodded her head. "Good, then you can help us cheer him up some." She stopped talking when Stefan's eyes went to Bonnie. "Oh I'm sorry, this is my best friend Bonnie…she has to get going soon so she can only stay for a few minutes.

"Hi." Stefan said to the small girl.

Instead of speaking back Bonnie said. "Wow, you have really gorgeous bone structure." And she said it so matter of fact that he knew she wasn't brown nosing because of the Ferrari.

He decided to return the compliment with one of his own. "Thank you. And I like what you are wearing."

And he was being truthful as well. Stefan liked when girls dressed like girls.

Bonnie wore a light cranberry silk blouse with slits running down both arms of the long sleeves paired with a really cute pair of white denim True Religion jeans with a thin gold chain belt that was similar to the long, light gold chain necklace she wore around her neck and she had on just a light hint of makeup to accent the color of her shirt with a light coating of gloss on her cupid bow shaped lips.

Bonnie smiled, pleased by the compliment. "Thanks."

"So are you people coming into the house or what?" Kol yelled standing in the door.

The three people chuckled at Kol's remark before making their way to the house.

* * *

"She was driving his car." Stefan said as he sat on the small stool rubbing Rebekah's feet as he recounted what happened at Kol's.

This finally grabbed Rebekah's attention. "What?" She said, dropping the magazine she was reading.

Stefan nodded his head. "Swear to Coco Chanel…she and that blonde girl who's dating Kol were in his car. I didn't even know they were friends…small world right?" He said applying pressure to her foot.

Rebekah didn't even notice because she was too busy thinking. "Very." She said distractedly.

Stefan kept going. "But what's strange is that she's not at all how I pictured she would be…for some reason I kept picturing some tall leggy supermodel type but she's tiny…almost doll like. She even has pretty chocolate brown curly hair and everything. And get this…her name is Bonnie Bennett…isn't that a great name…and it suits her." Stefan said, not realizing that he was pissing Rebekah off as he kept talking.

The beautiful blonde shoved Stefan with her foot causing him to fall off the stool.

"Hey!" He yelled, pissed.

"Sorry baby." She apologized when she realized what she did.

Stefan got up and righted the stool, but he didn't sit back down.

Rebekah stood up as well, her mind preoccupied with putting two and two together. "He is spending less and less time here and more staying at that damn condo of his… and when he is here he's not drinking like a fucking fish like he normally does…and since when does Damon let anyone let alone one of his sluts drive around in his precious car?"

Stefan knew better than to say anything in that moment, so he kept quiet because when Rebekah got like this it was best to shut the fuck up and stay still.

The beautiful blonde finally looked at her lover. "This girl has to go."


	10. Chapter 10

"It's amazing how wet you become when I touch you…you're so responsive to me…even now, when I'm barely touching you, you're ready for me again." Damon said almost reverently as he rested his head on Bonnie's hip with the rest of his body laying between her parted thighs as he lazily flicked his thumb back and forth over her sensitive clit sending tiny little aftershocks of pleasure through her body which now felt so heavy that she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

Damon's dick started to get hard and lengthen as he laid there inhaling the scent of her fragrant pussy. Even the smell of Bonnie after they fucked turned him on. She was mouthwatering. He could eat her like a peach right now.

And he did just that, lowering his head as he locked his arm around her upper thigh so she couldn't squirm away because even though Bonnie loved for him to go down on her she didn't like getting oral right after sex because she felt self conscious about her smell, but Damon loved when her pussy was all funky and warm from their lovemaking.

"Damon…" Bonnie gasped, arching her back off the ground. He linked his fingers with hers as he ate her out.

_What was he doing to her? _Every nerve ending in her body felt alive and charged with energy, almost buzzing.

They'd just finished making love by the secluded lake that Damon had brought them to for an afternoon picnic but it wasn't long before chaste little pecks to the lips sitting by the water grew into long, deep, heated kisses which then led to clothes slowly being peeled off and in no time Bonnie found herself completely naked and flat on her back on the large blanket with Damon on top of her, slowly easing his way inside her body.

The warm sun beat down on Damon's bare back as he steady rocked against Bonnie's delicate body with the heels of her small feet digging into the his lower back.

They made a very sensual picture of man and woman locked in a lover's embrace as they moved their glistening bodies together in that age old, timeless dance.

Bonnie had never made love outside in broad daylight surrounded by nature and it was so beautiful, feeling so right.

Damon had assured the young woman that they were in a private spot and no one would see them and even if someone had, the couple wouldn't have known because they were so wrapped up in each other and the moment.

* * *

Once they were dressed, Damon noticed how quiet Bonnie was being, so he stepped in front of the silent girl caressing her face.

"Hey baby, you alright?" He asked softly.

Bonnie nodded her head, lying slightly.

To be honest she was a bit flustered because sometimes it could be a little overwhelming to be with Damon. He just had this way of totally consuming her that made the young woman feel vulnerable because she'd never felt this way about anyone before, not even with Jeremy and it was scary.

Damon mistook her quietness for something else. "Hey, stop worrying okay...I promise no one saw us."

He bent his knees kissing her gently on the mouth to comfort her.

"Come on…let's go before the sun sets." He said ending the kiss before it escalated into something more because he knew Bonnie was tired. It had been a long afternoon.

Damon planned to run Bonnie a warm bubble bath when they got back to his place because he knew without her saying that she was dying to have a long soak in the bathtub.

* * *

Bonnie needed to pick up a few things from her dorm room so Damon made a quick stopped there before heading to his place. But this time instead of waiting in the lobby, Damon decided he wanted to see her room so he came upstairs with her. The room was empty when they walked inside and Bonnie wondered where her two best friends were, probably at Kol's, she thought as she grabbed her things while Damon looked around the medium sized room; he noticed how clean it was, which was a far cry from his dorm room when he was in college. He guessed that girls were just naturally cleaner than guys, not knowing that it was a fucking hassle keeping the room clean because of Elena.

Damon chuckled. "I see someone is a big fan of The Walking Dead."

Bonnie smiled as she grabbed her toothbrush. "Yeah Elena…she's obsessed with that show. Last year for her birthday Caroline and I got tickets to Comic Con to sit in on their panel and Elena couldn't sit still during the Q&A she was so excited and when she got to take a picture with Norman Reedus she became a twelve year old fangirl…I swear I've never laughed so hard in my life. She totally flipped out…it was so funny…I mean the look on her face was priceless…you have to see the picture, Damon."

"Where?" he asked.

"On top of her desk." She responded pointing to the desk by the window.

He walked over to the desk but it was the picture laying face up on top of a stack of books that caught Damon's attention first because he spotted Bonnie. He picked up the picture and it was of Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena at some club with two good looking guys who looked to be around their age and they were all hugged up close together so that everyone could fit into the frame, but what fucked Damon up was that the guy next to Bonnie had his hand on her ass, grabbing her like she belonged to him.

What the fuck?

And Damon could tell that they had been drinking but that didn't matter. He didn't like it…not one bit.

Bonnie finished getting her stuff together, zipping up her overnight bag when she looked up. "Okay, I'm ready."

Damon turned around to face her. "What the fuck is this?" He asked holding up the picture.

Bonnie furrowed her brows until she realized what he was holding up. "Oh…um, the other night...we all went out and Tyler and Jackson, the two guys with us in the photo, wanted to take a group picture, you know, to remember the night because they'll both be graduating in June."

"So why's this fucker's hand on your ass, doesn't he know that you have a man Bonnie and that he can get his ass kicked for touching you like this?" He asked with his voice hard.

Bonnie's head slightly jerked back, her eyes widening. "Whoa…Tyler and I are friends… there's no need to get this upset...we were just playing around and being silly, that's all. It didn't mean anything." She said, coming from around her bed to stand in front of him. She took his gorgeous face in her hands. "Damon, it was nothing."

He searched her eyes before speaking. "Do you love me Bonnie?"

"You know I do." She answered immediately.

"And do you want to be with me?"

What kind of question was that…why was he asking her this?

"Yes... I want to be with you, Damon." She said, with her heart shining in the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then you have to stop doing these things."

She dropped her hands from his face. "I don't understand...what things am I doing?"

He held up the picture as evidence. "Things like this…and things like dancing and making out with girls…"

Was he being serious?

Bonnie cut him off.

"What?...Making out with girls?...Are you talking about Elena? Because I wasn't making out with Elena. We were doing body shots and she kissed me but I pushed her away…that was it! Like I can't believe you just said that." She said, angrily.

"I saw you with my own fucking two eyes Bonnie…you kissed her back!" He yelled in her face.

Did she? Because honestly Bonnie didn't remember most of that night except for when Damon kissed her in the bathroom.

"Well, if I did I was drunk Damon and it didn't mean anything!"

The already irate man fucking lost it because he was getting tired of her carelessly doing fucked up shit but then brushing it off like it meant nothing when it very much did especially to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! A guy grabbing your ass doesn't mean anything…you dancing and making out with girls like some fucking dyke doesn't mean anything…then what the fuck does Bonnie?!" He yelled at her.

"Will you stop yelling at me like I'm some fucking child!"

"Then stop acting like one because a grown woman doesn't do the shit you do Bonnie! At least not the type of woman I want to be with!"

That last part got to her and the tears she'd been trying to hold back slipped from her eyes.

"So what are you saying Damon, you breaking up with me now because you think I'm some kind of slut?"

Damon briefly closed his eyes sighing heavily, her tears soothing his anger. He pulled the crying girl into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I don't think you're a slut Bonnie and I'm sure as hell not breaking up with you." He said, pulling back so that he could see her face.

"But how do you think it makes me feel seeing other guys touch you or seeing you kiss girls? I don't like it Bonnie. And I've never been a jealous person...never, but with you it's different. I want you all to myself Bonnie. I don't want to have to share you with anyone...even just the thought of someone else touching you drives me fucking crazy; I can't take it, baby."

Bonnie bit her lip finally understanding where he was going from. "I'm sorry...I won't do those things anymore...from now on, no one touches me but you." She said, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him, trying to make it up to him the only way she knew how.

Damon held her face, taking over the kiss as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth possessing it so thoroughly that Bonnie moaned in pleasure.

"Hey, hey, hey…cut that shit out…you know the rules, no boys allowed!" Caroline said playing when she walked into the room.

Bonnie laughed into Damon's mouth before pulling away.

Elena walked into the room putting her things down.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm a man and not a boy…so the rules don't apply to me." Damon smirked, pulling Bonnie back into with his arms and hugging her around the waist.

Elena rolled her eyes sitting down on her bed. Caroline chuckled, shutting the door.

"So where have you two been?" Bonnie asked.

"Down at the Boys and Girls club rehearsing for the talent show…where you should have been since you promised to help out today but didn't." Elena said, taking off her shoes.

Fuck.

Bonnie pulled away from Damon. "I forgot…I'm sorry you guys, but I promise to be at the next rehearsal…when is it?" She asked, wanting to make it up to them.

"Save your fucking promises for someone who cares Bonnie because we don't, not anymore." The brunette said.

Bonnie crossed the room going to stand in front of her angry friend. "Hey…that's not fair and you know it Elena. I only missed one rehearsal but every other time you guys have needed my help I've been there."

Elena's nostrils flared. She could smell the sex on Bonnie, she stood up. "Like I said, save it for someone who cares. I'm going to go take a shower." She said, grabbing her shower bag and robe.

Once Elena was gone, Caroline spoke up. "Hey Bon, it's okay…we got everything done."

Bonnie shook her head. "No it's not okay Care…I promised to help out today and I totally bailed on you guys."

Damon reached out and caressed her cheek. "Don't beat yourself up Bonnie…you forgot, it happens."

"But it seems to be happening a lot lately Damon…maybe I should stay here tonight." She said feeling guilty over what happened.

"What?"

"Guys, I'm going to go step outside and call Kol." Caroline said, leaving the room to give the couple some privacy.

Bonnie waited until the door closed behind Caroline to speak. "Damon, I can't spend every night at your place."

"Who says?"

This made Bonnie giggle. "Damon." She said, shaking her head.

"Bonnie." He whined, burying his face in the crook of her neck. And when she felt his teeth bite her gently, she shivered.

"Damon." She moaned, closing her eyes when he began to suck on her neck.

When he was sure that he'd marked her he pulled away, looking at his handy work. Nice. The passion mark was deep in color and very noticeable. She would have to wear a scarf around her neck tomorrow to cover it up.

"Come with me and I'll put you to bed with my tongue between your…"

She quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't."

She removed her hand. "I've made up my mind Damon. I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Fine." He said when he saw she was serious.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. She thought he was going to fight her on this. "Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah well, I don't actually have a choice now do I?" He said, moving her hair from her face with a slight pout to his mouth. "Do I at least get a kiss goodnight?" He asked, sexily stepping into her personal space.

Bonnie took a step back, not trusting him. "No. You've had enough kisses for today...give your lips a rest."

Damon chuckled continuing to back her against the wall though Bonnie didn't know that's what he was intentionally doing as she continued to back away.

Fuck, she shouted mentally when her back finally hit the wall. She was trapped.

He braced his hands on either side of her head, looking down into her upturned pretty face. "Did you enjoy our day together?"

Bonnie furrowed her brows, the question throwing her off because she wasn't expecting him to ask her that but she nodded her head anyway, biting her lip.

Damon's eyes dropped to her mouth.

"Damon." She said, bracing her hand against his chest, holding him away.

"Girl, stop playing and kiss me so I can go."

Bonnie giggled because he sounded black when he said it.

"I will if you stop talking like that." She teased.

"Talking like what?" he asked, his eyes going back to her very kissable lips.

"Talking like a poser…you know, like Justin Timberlake back in the day when he used to think he was black."

Damon chuckled. "So that's what you think I'm doing, trying to act black?"

"I don't know…are you?"

"No. I've never had a problem with trying to be something I'm not."

"That's good to know." She said, smiling. "Because I like your white boy swag."

"My what?"

"Your swagger…you have major swag Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smirked. "Oh do I now."

"Yes, you do."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome." She said, smiling up into his eyes.

"Now what about my kiss?" He asked, getting back on topic.

"Damon…" She said sighing because she knew what he was trying to do.

"Just one kiss." He said holding up his index finger.

She rolled her eyes, giving in. "Fine. But only one kiss Damon…I mean it."

He smirked at getting his way and Bonnie could have smacked his smug face but instead she closed her eyes, tilting her head back and puckered her lips.

Damon smiled wickedly as he squatted down in front of her. And when Bonnie felt him pulling up her skirt her eyes flew open.

"No!" She said quickly, pushing at his shoulder, trying to move away.

But Damon held on to the back of her legs to keep her in place.

Bonnie was mortified. There was no way in hell she was going to let him kiss her _down there_ right now. Not when she was in desperate need of a bath.

"Damon no…Caroline and Elena will be back any minute!" She said hurriedly, using that as a convenient excuse.

He forgot about that so he stood to his full height and Bonnie sighed in relief but her relief was short lived when Damon crossed the room to lock the door.

"What are you doing…why are you locking the door?" She began to panic anew, backing away.

"So no one will walk in on us while I get my kiss." He teased, stalking her.

"Damon, stop playing around I don't want you to kiss me there."

Damon pouted. "But why? I thought you loved when I kissed you there?"

Bonnie huffed in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest because she just didn't get Damon. Why would he want to kiss her down there knowing she hadn't had a chance yet to get cleaned up?

Damon saw the change in her face and he became serious. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

Bonnie lowered her eyes in embarrassment, fidgeting with her hands. "Nothing…it's just that I…I don't understand why you want to do that when you know I haven't had a chance to wash up."

"Because unlike you I don't have a problem with the way you smell after we've been together. I like it Bonnie…I think you smell glorious...your scent is intoxicating to me and I can't get enough of it…if I could bottle your scent up I would."

Bonnie wasn't some shy little thing but sometimes Damon did and said things that made her blush to the tips of her toes. Like now, she could barely look at him.

She took a deep breath releasing it.

"Don't be embarrassed." He said, closing the small distance between them.

Bonnie didn't try to back away. "I'm not." She said, braving looking up into his eyes.

Damon's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Then prove it Miss Bennett…take off your underwear." He dared.

Bonnie swallowed hard but her hands disappeared under her skirt and seconds later she was pulling down her panties and stepping out of them.

Damon took hold of her hand and put it between her legs and made her rub herself with her fingers, staring into her green eyes all the while. He licked his lips, his breathing picking up as some of her wetness touched his fingers. _He was going to lick her clean before he left that room that was for damn sure._

When Damon was sure that her fingers were sufficiently coated with her essence he removed their hands and brought her hand to her nose.

"This is by far my favorite scent ever…not even the most expensive of perfumes or the most fragrant of flowers can compare to the smell of your pussy…your Bonnie bouquet."

Bonnie couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. _Her Bonnie bouquet._

But then he shocked her when he brought her fingers to his mouth and licked the digits clean.

"You are so nasty." She said, blushing once again.

"Yeah...and you like it." He smirked, knowingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena didn't know why the pendant Damon gave to Bonnie bothered her so much. There was nothing wrong with it, in fact it was a really gorgeous necklace and clearly very expensive. Maybe, it was the intertwining of their initials that she didn't like. Whoever designed the necklace made the B and D so intricate that it looked as though it was one.

And Bonnie just loved this fucking necklace, wearing it practically every day and every time Elena saw it she couldn't help but to think that it was a really pretty dog tag, letting everybody and their momma know who Bonnie belonged to.

Because unlike Bonnie and Caroline who gushed over how romantic Damon was for giving her such a beautiful and thoughtful gift, Elena's view of the gesture was more jaded, she saw it for what it was, a guy laying claim to his property. It was that simple and the fact that neither Bonnie nor Caroline could see that was unfortunate. Though Elena had to admit that it was genius of him to have their initials interlocked because it would have been too fucking obvious if it was just his initial alone.

There would be no mistaking Damon's little _romantic_ gift for what it really was then.

* * *

Bonnie laid asleep in Damon's bed having kicked off the covers so her purple bikini underwear could be seen peeking out from the black t-shirt she'd worn to bed. Damon crawled up on the bed to the sleeping girl and bit the cheek of her ass.

Bonnie groaned, waking up. "Why can't you ever let me sleep in…it's Saturday." She whined, grabbing the pillow next to hers and covering her face with it.

Damon chuckled, she should have been trying to cover her ass because that was the first thing that grabbed his attention when he walked into the bedroom.

He laid on top of Bonnie with his full weight, knowing she liked that and removed the pillow, kissing her ear.

"Because you're too much of a temptation lying in my bed…I can't resist."

She felt so warm and soft and still smelled of his soap that she'd used last night when she bathed in his claw-foot tub. He began to kiss his way down her t-shirt covered back. Bonnie tried to turn over so Damon moved slightly off her so she could and now with her facing him he began to pull down her panties, kissing the arch of her small foot once he had them off. Bonnie spread her legs for him pulling Damon down on top of her and pushing down his pajama bottoms, giving his ass a good squeeze before caressing his dick and placing it side of her. They both gasped at the same time by the instant pleasure of it. She would never get enough of fucking him. Damon's dick was so good, the best she'd ever had.

She even liked giving him head.

It wasn't even five minutes and Bonnie could feel herself cumming, so she began to squeeze down on Damon's dick like she was doing kegel exercises and he instantly came apart because she was already so tight and her contracting her muscles like that felt so fucking good and she kept doing it over and over again making him cum sooner than he wanted to.

"Witch." Damon hissed playfully, as he finally stirred to life on top of her. Damon felt like he'd been milked and he had.

Bonnie smiled, biting his neck, feeling really good and suddenly very playful. She reached down between them and grabbed his dick in her hand.

"Who you calling a witch?" Bonnie said into his ear.

Damon groaned, burying his face in her neck.

Even now with his dick flaccid Damon was still rather impressive. "Who does all of _this_ belong to?" She demanded, squeezing him with her hand.

"Fuck Bonnie, stop playing." Damon groaned as pleasure shot through his body.

Bonnie bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Who's playing…I want to know…so tell me…who owns the exclusive rights to this big dick?"

She licked his ear. "Tell me baby, whose dick is this?" She asked again, slowly running her hand up and down his shaft, feeling him start to get hard again.

"Bonnie's." He said, moaning her name.

She smiled, kissing his neck. "That's right...I own this dick.

Damon wasn't going to lie her talking to him like this was turning him on so much. His dick was actually pulsating in her hand.

But two could play that game.

And before Bonnie knew it Damon pushed her hand way, pinning both of them above her head so she couldn't move. Her wrists where so small that he was able to hold both of them in one hand and with the other hand he reached down between her legs.

She was so wet and ready for him again, Damon thought to himself, licking his lips.

Bonnie arched her back off the bed, moaning.

"Now, I would like to know..."

But before the game could begin Damon's phone went off on the nightstand. His business phone. "Don't leave this bed." He said, getting off of Bonnie and then pulling up his pajama bottoms before picking up the phone, leaving the bedroom for some privacy.

Bonnie had gotten used to this. When it came to business Damon stopped whatever he was doing and answered the call.

Bonnie closed her legs feeling the usual ache down there after being fucked by Damon. His dick was so strong that it always left a lasting impression after they'd been together.

She got out of bed and almost fell over. Her fucking legs had gone to jelly on her, but how was that possible when they only fucked for five minutes? She sat back down on the bed. Her phone was only a few feet away in her bag but she didn't trust her legs to get her there, so she grabbed Damon's personal phone off the nightstand and called Caroline.

"Who is this?" Caroline asked rather cautiously when she answered.

Bonnie laughed. "Relax Inspector Gadget, it's me…I'm on Damon's phone."

Caroline let out a breath. "Bonnie… you know how I hate getting unknown calls, why didn't you use your phone?"

"Long story…listen, I need you to text me that address again." She said, rubbing her legs to get the circulation going again.

"Why?" She inquired.

Bonnie chuckled. "Long story…"

Caroline laughed knowingly. "Bonnie, when did you become such a scatter brain?"

She smiled. "It's just been recently, but it's all good because I'm in love…"

Then she thought of something. "Hey, text the address to Damon's phone instead of mine, okay."

"Okay, well give me about five minutes because I don't know the address by heart."

"Okay sweetie, take your time and I'll talk to you later, alright."

"Alright, bye Bon."

After Bonnie hung up, she stood up slowly taking a tentative step. Good, her legs were steady. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. And while she was at it, Bonnie pulled down her ponytail and brushed her hair out before putting it back up but this time into a knot. Just as she was coming out of the bathroom Damon's phone went off alerting to a text. She walked across the room picking the phone up thinking it was Caroline texting the address, but it wasn't.

What's this?

**Damn it Damon. Max misses you. He keeps asking where you are.  
I know you are not much of a husband but you used to be a better  
father than this. Is that black bitch more important to you than your son?**

Bonnie quickly dropped the phone onto the bed like it had burned her.

Her heart started to pound in her chest.

What?

This couldn't be.

Damon married with a kid?

Bonnie didn't believe it. No. There was no way.

She'd checked him out the first time they met. There was no wedding band or even that telltale tan line around his left ring finger. And, there were no hidden pictures of a wife and kid stuffed somewhere in the back of a drawer or in the closets because she'd snooped all over this motherfucking condo.

Unless Damon was living a double life there was no way in hell he had a family out there somewhere.

This had to be some sort of mistake, maybe she read the text wrong so Bonnie picked up the phone again, rereading the text.

Max. Max. Wait a minute, she'd heard that name before, that day in Damon's car when he'd taken her to Rodeo Drive to shop. Someone had called Damon on his private phone and he'd yelled almost in a desperate panic, "What happened to Max?!"

Oh god.

Bonnie closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her face. Why? She didn't understand why this always happened to her, being allowed to taste a little bit of happiness for a short while only for it to be taken away. Was she really meant to suffer all of her life?

Damon had been lying to her for months, pretending to be someone he was not. Bonnie felt like such a fool. No, more like a dumb bitch to be exact because she knew better, but she let herself be drawn in and like a idiot fell in love knowing good and well it wouldn't last.

How could she have been so stupid?

Bonnie angrily wiped her tears away as she got dressed putting on her jeans.

Damon came back into room, putting his phone down and ready to pick up where they left off.

"Whoa, I thought I said not to leave the bed...so why are you getting dressed…I'm not even close to be done with you yet." He said, coming up from behind and sliding his arms around her waist hugging her back.

Bonnie finished zipping up her jeans, buttoning them.

"That's too bad because I'm done…now get your fucking hands off me!"

Damon did the opposite, tightening his hold around her. "What?"

"Your wife just texted you, Damon…Rebekah is it…she must not be American with that spelling…well anyway it seems that your son misses you…so, I'm going to leave now, so that you can go home to your family!"

With every word that came out of Bonnie's mouth he could feel her distancing herself from him and Damon unconsciously tightened his hold around her so she couldn't leave him.

"It's not what you think Bonnie." He said softly against her ear. It felt like something was pressing down on his chest.

"Oh so you're not married with a kid then?" She asked angrily.

Damon leaned his head against hers. "Yes, I am but…"

Bonnie cut him off. "Let me go, so I can leave."

"No." He replied emphatically. "Listen to me, I love you, Bonnie…do you hear me…I love you!"

Oh god, why was he doing this to her…why wouldn't he just allow her to leave?

Bonnie closed her eyes as fresh tears rolled down her face.

"Stop it, Damon and just let me go because you don't love me!" She said, trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"Bonnie, listen to me it's not a real marriage…"

She cut him off. "It was real enough for you to have a child together!"

Damon closed his eyes. How was he going to explain this to her?

He turned Bonnie around to face him, never once letting go of her as he did so. Her beautiful face was etched in hurt and pain and it killed Damon to know that he was the cause of this.

He held her face between his hands, bending his knees so that he could be at eye level with her.

"Rebekah and I don't love each other…and we never have… I married her Bonnie for reasons that I can't explain but…"

"How very convenient Damon, but you know what it doesn't matter, just release me so I can go."

"No, not until you hear me out."

"What's there to hear Damon?! You're a married man with a child and these last few months have been nothing but a lie! You don't love me. I was just some young, hot piece of ass you fucked around with and nothing more."

"No, no Bonnie, that's not true. I'm in love with you, dammit!" He said desperately.

"Fine. Well if you love me than let me go." She said calmly, looking up into his eyes as tears spilled from hers.

He shook his head. "No Bonnie, I'm not letting you run away from me, from us!"He said, not realizing that he was tightening his hold on her.

"Damon, you're hurting me."

He looked down at his hands tightly gripping her slender arms and he relax his hold but didn't release her.

He caressed her beautiful face in his hands. "Baby, you gotta listen to me okay. You're the best thing to come into my life and I can't lose you…you understand me Bonnie…I can't lose you, I won't."

He was killing her because he sounded so sincere.

"I just found out that the man I love…the man I'm so crazy about…is married and has a child, how do you think that makes me feel Damon? You've done nothing but lie to me from the fucking start! So how can I trust what you say to me now?!"

She was right and he didn't have a defendable argument to make her see otherwise. Because what the fuck could he say?

"Then trust this." He said, pulling her towards him and kissing her desperately, but passionately.

Bonnie started to panic because she knew he could weaken her like this, so she began to fight him.

"No…Damon, stop it!"

"I love you Bonnie and you love me and this is not going to break us up!" He said determinedly.

"Let go of me Damon!" She said, fighting to break free of his grasp. "Let me go!" She screamed.

He went to grab her arms but before he could Bonnie slapped him, her long nails accidentally scratching his face. Damon let go of her for a split second and Bonnie took the opportunity to run past him.

But Damon was fast, grabbing Bonnie before she could even make it out of the bedroom.

"No!" She screamed, digging her long nails into his arms, trying to break his hold.

Damon pinned Bonnie to the bed holding her arms above her head but she continued to struggle against him, breathing heavily.

"Bonnie, listen to me!" He yelled trying to get through to her. "I married Rebekah because I fucking had to, alright! We never loved each other…and she had my child so that I'd be tied to her…these last five years have been nothing but hell for me, but then you came into my life…you Bonnie…and everything changed!" He choked out.

Bonnie stopped struggling when she realized that he was crying. This big strong man had been reduced to tears and he was crying openly and unashamed in front of her because he didn't want to lose her.

And this pulled at Bonnie's heart even though she didn't want it to.

"I can't lose you over this Bonnie. It would kill me." He cried, letting her go.

Damon buried his wet face in the crook of her neck as he laid on top of her.

Bonnie loved this man with all of her heart and as she laid there, the young beauty realized that she would stay with him because either way whether with Damon or without him her life would always be the same with her having to fight, suffer, struggle, and endure and being with Damon Salvatore would be no different.

It was the story of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Max was a beautiful little blonde haired rambunctious four year old with his daddy's piecing blue eyes. He was adorably sweet but was spoiled only because he had Rebekah as a mother, so he didn't know any better, believing that this was how life was and everyone always got what they wanted. And Damon loving his son as much as he did constantly tried to curtail his wife's influence on their child not wanting him to grow up with that same elitist Mikaelson mentality that she had. No, his son wasn't going to be some soft, overly pampered momma's boy because if left to Rebekah that's exactly what he would become. And Damon wasn't having that. He loved his kid to death. Max was the only good thing to come out of his "marriage" to Rebekah and that's why he wanted his son to meet Bonnie, wanting the two people he loved most in the world to know each other.

And that was why Bonnie found herself meeting Damon at a park of all places. Caroline let Bonnie borrow her jeep for the strange outing, it never occurring to the girl that she was there to meet Damon's son. So when she walked up to the designated spot in the park she stopped in surprise as she watched Damon wipe a little boy's nose with a handkerchief and kiss his little head when he was done.

Oh god, he wanted her to meet his kid?

Bonnie felt so uncomfortable with the situation. She was not ready for this. She thought about turning around and leaving but it was then that Damon turned his head in her direction, pinning her with his piercing blue eyes.

He smiled at her and she smiled back as she neared the two extremely good looking males in front of her. And as usual when Damon saw her, his eyes slowly swept over her from head to toe and then back again, making her blush.

When Bonnie got to them without even thinking about it Damon automatically leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him by placing her hand to his chest holding him back. She shook her head when his brows knitted together in confusion.

She just didn't feel right kissing him in front of his son like that.

"Hi, so who is this little guy you have with you Damon?" She asked smiling genuinely.

Damon cleared his throat, picking up his son in his arms. "Hey buddy, do you want to introduce yourself to daddy's friend."

Max nodded his little head and Bonnie smiled. He was so adorable. The little boy turned his blue eyes from his father to her.

"I'm Max." He said, holding out his little hand, having seen his daddy do that.

Bonnie shook his hand, smiling at the cute little gesture. "Hey Max, I'm Bonnie and it's nice to meet you."

Max leaned over and whispered something into Damon's ear causing the father to laugh. He looked at Bonnie.

"It seems my son thinks you're very pretty Bonnie."

Max buried his small head in Damon's neck, embarrassed. "You weren't supposed to tell her daddy." Bonnie heard him say.

This kid was too cute for words.

"Why thank you Max."

The little boy straightened up and flashed Bonnie a smile that was going to be so killer when he was older.

"So how old are you?" Bonnie asked the little boy.

He held up his hand and began to count his fingers and stopped when he got to four. "I'm four."

"Wow, then that means you're a big boy, huh."

Max puffed out his little chest. "Yes I am."

Bonnie and Damon laughed.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." The little boy announced suddenly.

"Is that right?"Damon teased.

Max nodded his head.

"Then let's go eat…you ready Bonnie." Damon asked her with a smile playing on his lips.

She nodded her head and he turned to pick up a blue cooler that Bonnie hadn't noticed until just now. It seemed that they were going to have another picnic, though this one would be G rated.

They found a nice flat spot on the grass and Damon placed their blanket down and minutes later Bonnie sat quietly and watched as Damon fixed his son a small plate with half of a peanut butter sandwich and some small carrots sticks, he then grabbed a juice box out of the cooler and placed the straw in it before handing it to his son who immediately brought it to his mouth and began drinking.

Damon looked up at Bonnie and caught her staring at him.

"What?" he asked her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just watching that's all."

Damon smiled, wanting to kiss her but he didn't. "Don't worry, you won't be eating peanut butter and carrot sticks…I got you." He teased, reaching into the cooler and pulling out a plastic container and Bonnie realized that he'd stopped by Maestro's restaurant and picked up her favorite salad there. He even had the right dressing and didn't forget the croutons.

It was the little things like this that Damon did for her that let Bonnie know without a shadow of a doubt that he cared about her, that he loved her.

"But wait, because I'm not done. And here's something to wash it all down with." He said, reaching into the cooler once again and pulling out a mango and peach drink that she loved so much.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side smiling. "Show off." She teased, but was secretly impressed because he paid attention to the things she liked.

Damon shrugged. "Guilty as charge."

Max watched the two adults with a child's curiosity as he ate his food noticing how his daddy was different with this lady than he was with his mommy. He smiled a lot and he wasn't drinking that brown water he liked so much. Max even leaned over to look inside the cooler to see if the bottle of brown water was in there but it wasn't.

He leaned over so far that he spilled the plate on his lap onto the clean blanket.

"Uh oh daddy, I spilled my food!" He said, trying to pick it up.

Bonnie and Damon turned at the same time to look at the small child.

"It's okay sweetie, no harm done." Bonnie said, reaching over to help him not seeing how Damon looked at her.

By the time she was done, Damon had composed himself.

"What do you say when someone helps you buddy?" Damon asked his son.

Max hit himself on the forehead. "Oh, I always forget that! Thank you."

Bonnie laughed. "You're welcome Max."

"Daddy, can I have some ice cream after I eat?" The kid asked, chewing on a carrot.

"Only if you eat everything on your plate, okay?"

Max nodded his head eagerly.

"So do I get ice cream too if I eat all my food?" Bonnie asked playfully, catching Damon off guard but then his eyes smoldered.

"No…you have to eat something else entirely before you get any ice cream."

Bonnie's eyes widened her jaw dropping. "I can't believe you just said that!" She laughed, playfully hitting his arm.

Damon laughed shrugging away. "What…I'm just saying."

**TWO HOURS LATERS…**

Bonnie watched as Damon placed Max in his car seat and when he was done, he shut the car door.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer but Caroline needs her jeep." She said apologizing.

Without warning Damon pulled Bonnie to the side by the SUV parked next to his car and kissed Bonnie silly for a full thirty seconds before letting her go.

His jaw tensed as he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "I've been wanting to do that for the past two fucking hours."

Bonnie cleared her throat, wanting more but knowing that was all she was going to get for today. Hell, she wouldn't have pushed him away if he'd put his hand up her skirt. She was such a slut when it came to him, Bonnie thought to herself unashamed.

"When can I see you?" He asked, pulling away and Bonnie could see the hunger in his eyes as well.

Since finding out that he was married and had a child Bonnie hadn't been spending the night at his place anymore like she used to and Damon understood trying to give her time to adjust to the situation but he missed her so fucking much.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "I don't know, the next few days are going to be really hectic and if I get this job tomorrow then I definitely won't have any free time."

Job?

This was the first Damon was hearing about a job.

"What are you talking about, what job?"

"Damon, I have to get a job this semester because my financial aid won't cover all my books, so my counselor at school set up an interview for me tomorrow at Saks."

Damon didn't believe this shit.

"Bonnie, we are barely seeing each other as it is." He said rather loudly.

"I know, I know... but my education has to come first."

Damon ran a frustrated hand through his hair, but he calmed down. It was simple, he'd just give her the money and that would be that.

Problem solved.

Damon pulled Bonnie into his arms, hugging her. "Baby, if you get a job then not only will we not see each other but it will also interfere with your study time...are you sure you can joggle everything and still keep up in your classes?"

Bonnie sighed. "People do it all the time Damon and so will I."

Damon pulled away so that he could see her face. "Yeah but that's because they have no other choice, but you do Bonnie…you got me. Let me pay for your books." He offered sweetly.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What? Damon, you'd do that?"

"Bonnie haven't you realized yet that I would do anything for you...all you have to do is ask and it's yours."

She'd been taking care of herself for so long that it never even occurred to her to go to Damon for help. As soon as she discovered her financial aid wasn't going to be enough to cover her books Bonnie immediately starting looking for a job.

"I honestly don't know what to say." She said.

"Then don't say anything...let me do this for you, okay. Let me help you, Bonnie... after all, it is a man's job to take care of his woman."

Bonnie took a deep breath, letting it out. She wasn't used to someone coming to her rescue like this without any strings being attached but Damon was doing this because he loved her.

The small girl stood on her tiptoes and kissed her man's mouth. "Thank you for doing this for me." She said when she pulled away.

Damon smiled, pecking her lips. "Anytime baby, anytime...now, how much are you going to need for these books of yours?"

"Five hundred."

Damon pulled back in surprise. "That's it?"

Bonnie couldn't wait until the day came in her life when five hundred dollars was chump change to her.

"Yep, that's it." She said with a slightly funny look on her face.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way." He said, realizing how much of a dick he must have sounded like.

"Hey, don't apologize. As I see it being rich is a good thing. And one day I want to be at that level where five hundred dollars is like walking around money."

Damon chuckled, pulling out his wallet and handed her five crisp hundred dollar bills.

Well gotdamn, he literally walked around with hundreds of dollars in his wallet like they were tens and fives.

Bonnie looked up at the man standing in front of her. "It must really be good to be you."

"Yeah it is, now that I got you."

This man, this man.

Bonnie grabbed the collar of Damon's shirt and pulled him down to her, shoving her tongue into his mouth but pulled away when he started to take over the kiss.

Damon licked his lips in satisfaction but wanted more.

"So getting back to my original question…when can I see you?" He asked touching her face so that she would look at him.

Bonnie sighed and Damon knew what that meant.

"Look Bonnie, I've told you that Rebekah and I have an understanding…we live two separate lives." He said somewhat impatiently, wishing that she would get over feeling like she was doing something wrong by being with him.

"I know that but you've had five years to get used to this situation so the least you can do is give me a little time to wrap my head around all of this!" She said angrily.

Silence.

Damon sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you...it's just that I miss you so much Bonnie." He confessed.

"I know and I miss you to. It's just hard for to be okay with this because I keep feeling like I'm doing something wrong."

"I know. Come here." He said pulling her into his arms and hugging her. "I'm glad that I at least got to spend today with you and let you meet Max." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"He's a really good kid Damon…and you're a really great dad." She said honestly.

"I'm glad you two hit it off. Max really likes you, Bonnie. He usually doesn't immediately take to new people like he did with you today... I guess he's just like his old man when it comes to you, falling fast and hard. You seem to have that effect on Salvatore men."

Bonnie smiled.

Damon pulled away so he could see her face. "I love you Bonnie."

"And I love you Damon."

He kissed her one last time and took her hand to lead her back to his car. He opened the car door.

"Hey buddy, say goodbye to Bonnie."

Max waved from his car seat, his face sticky with ice cream. "Bye Bonnie." He yelled smiling.

She laughed. "Goodbye, Max…it was nice meeting you." She told the little boy.

"Nice meeting you too!"

Bonnie moved out of the way so Damon could shut the car door.

He turned to her, wanting to kiss her again but refrained from doing so. "I'll stand here while you get into the jeep." He said.

Bonnie smacked her lips, waving her hand dismissively. "Damon, I'll be fine…go."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just humor me please and get into the jeep and lock the doors while you're at it."

Bonnie sighed, giving in. "Fine...goodbye Damon." She said, walking backwards before turning around and heading across the parking lot to Caroline's red jeep, getting in and locking the doors.

Damon stood there until she pulled out of the parking space. Bonnie licked her tongue at him before she drove past, making him laugh.

* * *

Four days later, Rebekah and Max were in a toy store looking for a birthday gift for one of his little friends when the little boy suddenly stopped in his tracks seemingly transfixed by this life size doll with milky brown skin and dark curly hair that reminded him so much of the lady he'd met the other day.

Rebekah looked back when she realized her son wasn't by her side.

"Max…honey, what are you doing…we have to get going?" She said walking back down the aisle to get him.

The child pointed to the doll with an excited smile on his face. "Look, it's Bonnie…mommy, she's a doll…Bonnie's a doll!" He said with his little mouth forming into an O shape and his blue eyes wide as saucers.

Sweet little Max had no idea what he'd just done.

* * *

Kol was starting to come around and be more like himself again, so Caroline suggested they have a barbeque with just a few friends, nothing major but it turned into a pool party as well with girls walking around in tiny bikinis and guys in swim trunks. The pretty blonde played hostess for her boyfriend, walking around making sure everyone was enjoying themselves and had a drink in their hands.

Bonnie and Elena sat by the pool in their bikinis with their feet dangling in the water.

And Bonnie had on that damn necklace she couldn't stand. "So, Caroline told me that Damon let you meet his kid the other day." Elena said, flicking the water up with her feet.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah, his name is Max and he's four."

Elena shook her head. She still couldn't believe that Bonnie didn't dump Damon's sorry ass when she found out he was married with a fucking kid. Was the motherfucker's dick that good that even having a family stashed away somewhere wasn't a fucking deal breaker?

Apparently so.

"Bonnie, I just don't know who you are anymore...I mean this guy is fucking married with a kid and you're acting like it's no big deal...I mean damn, he's been lying to you for months!"

Bonnie was so tired of having to depend her choices. This was her life but it seemed that everybody wanted a say in how she lived it.

"It's so easy for you to sit there and judge me, isn't it Elena and that's because you've never been in love before so you have no idea what it's like. But wait until it happens to you because you're not going to know what the fuck hit you and you're going to see that things aren't so black and white all the time and it won't be that easy to just simply walk away. You just wait until it happens to you Elena, you'll see." Bonnie said, getting up from the pool.

The brunette went to say something but closed her mouth.

Bonnie walked away from her friend not noticing how the guys turned to check her out in her little pink bikini as she walked past them going into the house. She wanted to leave. It was a mistake coming there but then Bonnie spotted Damon and a huge smile lit up her pretty face and she made a bee line for him, jumping into his arms because she was so happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" She said excitedly, kissing his mouth.

Damon kissed her back, smiling against her lips. "I thought I would surprise you…so are you surprised?"

"Yes, I am." She said laughing.

Damon placed Bonnie on her feet so that he could check out her bikini and she twirled around slowly for him when she realized what he was doing.

"You like?" She asked playfully.

Damon raised his brows. "I like…a lot."

Bonnie chuckled, hugging him once again, god, she was so happy to see him.

Damon hugged her tightly against him smelling her hair. "Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere?" He asked, hopefully.

Bonnie pulled away from him eagerly nodding her head. "Yes…please."

Damon leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "Good, just let me go speak to Kol really quickly and then we can go."

Bonnie nodded her head, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him thoroughly on the mouth, slipping her tongue inside, letting him know without words what she wanted from him.

Bonnie was done with denying herself.

Damon pulled away clearing his throat, licking his lips. "I'll be really quick, okay."

Bonnie chuckled. "Okay."

* * *

Rebekah stood frozen gripping Kol's front door in her hands as she watched her husband with that girl. He wasn't even trying to be discrete with her, kissing and touching on her all out in the open for any and everyone to see.

But what really ate at Rebekah was how Damon was with this girl. He seemed like a totally different man. He smiled with ease and actually laughed.

Damon Salvatore never laughed.

And even the way he touched her, being so soft and gentle with her, loving, was foreign to Rebekah.

Why was this girl the one who was able to bring out this side of him?

Damon acted like a man in love.

Rebekah quickly shook away the thought, allowing her anger to take hold.

No, this wasn't happening. This little bitch wasn't going to just swoop into her life and take what belonged to her.

* * *

Bonnie was just about to go tell Caroline and Elena that she was leaving when someone stopped her.

"Excuse me. You're Bonnie Bennett, aren't you?"

The young woman turned around. "Yes…do I know you?"

"No…no you don't know me but you should considering you're fucking my husband."

Bonnie's green eyes widened.

Rebekah.

Bonnie swallowed hard.

The blonde looked the younger girl up and down, noticing the necklace with her and Damon's initials intertwined.

"My, my, my...my husband really must be enjoying himself with you and my son was right, you are pretty as a little doll, beautiful in fact and you must be smart as well considering you've been able to hold Damon's attention for so long. His girls usually don't last more than a month and here you are with almost four under your belt. I must say I'm impressed."

Bonnie's guilty conscience silenced her tongue.

Rebekah took her silence for meekness, thinking that Bonnie was scared of her so she got in the girl's face.

"But just know this sweetheart...it won't last. Damon will get tired of you sooner or later and you'll end up just like the rest of his beautiful castaways. So don't delude yourself into believing that you're something special because you're not."

Rebekah's words hit a little to close to home, bringing up painful memories that Bonnie would rather forget.

The caramel skinned beauty swallowed hard, trying not to let the woman get to her. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Damon…"

Rebekah laughed, cutting her off. "_Your relationship_…really...is that what you think you have with Damon, a relationship? Listen carefully little girl, you have no relationship with my husband. The two of you FUCK, that's it, nothing more!"

Bonnie straightened her spine.

"You can believe whatever the hell you want because it really doesn't matter what you think because I know what I have with Damon and nothing you say will ever change that. So I don't know what your intentions were for accosting me like this, but all it accomplished was showing me how _thirsty_ you are for Damon and if you don't know what I mean by thirsty then Google it, but make no mistake about it Rebekah, you may have Damon's name but that's all you have or will get because he's mine."

Rebekah lost her shit, that cool façade of hers melting under her rage. How dare this little bitch try to lay claim to her husband!

Rebekah went to slap Bonnie's face, but someone grabbed her wrist in mid-air preventing the blow.

Bonnie swung her head to the side to see Damon angrily glaring at Rebekah. She didn't realize that he'd been standing there and by the surprise look on the blonde's face neither had she.

"Bonnie, can you please wait for me in the car…I need to have a word with Rebekah before we leave."

Bonnie swallowed hard at the coldness of his voice. She'd never heard him speak that way. Her eyes flickered back to Rebekah and the woman's hateful glare at her caused Bonnie to want to rub her face in it, so she grabbed Damon's face and kissed him hard on the mouth, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away from him.

"Whatever you say, baby." She said, pecking his lips one last time before she turned to the fuming woman. "Goodbye Rebekah, it was nice meeting you."

And knowing that the evil bitch would be watching her, Bonnie twisted her hot little ass for all that it was worth as she walked away straight out the door.

Damon roughly let go of his wife. Rebekah rubbed her hurting wrist.

"Lovely girl Damon, you sure know how to pick them, don't you." She said sarcastically.

"Why are you here Rebekah?"

"Why do you think Damon? I wanted to see what is going on and apparently it wasn't soon enough. You got my son spending time with your slut and now I find out that you aren't even trying to hide the fact that you're seeing her. What the fuck is wrong with you Damon?! You know you can't be so open with her like this!"

Damon got in her face. "I am sick and tired of everyone telling me how to live my life! I LOVE HER, Rebekah and I refuse to hide my relationship with her just so you can save face, so get fucking used to it because Bonnie is a part of my life now…she's here to stay, dear wife… deal with it!" He said walking away.

Rebekah swallowed hard, looking around the room as everyone there stared at her. She looked over and saw Kol standing by the French doors that led out to the pool and he shook his head at her before turning away and going back outside.

* * *

When Damon got in the car he was disappointed to see that Bonnie had slipped on a dress over her bikini.

"You hungry?" He asked her as he started the car, looking at her.

Bonnie shook her head no.

"Me neither." He said, backing out of the driveway.

They drove in silence for a moment.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "She just came out of nowhere...I mean how did she even know where to find me?"

"Someone had to have told her Bonnie."

"Yeah, but for her to just walk into Kol's home like that to confront me was out of line."

"Bonnie, Rebekah is Kol's sister."

"What?"

He briefly looked at her before facing forward again. "Um yeah, I thought I told you that."

Bonnie shook her head. "Ah, no…no you didn't."

Damon shrugged. "I thought I did."

"Well you didn't!"

Bonnie couldn't believe this shit. That meant that Kol knew what was going on all along and never said a word. Caroline was going to hear about this.

This startling news just caused that small amount of doubt about her relationship with Damon to grow inside of her head.

Bonnie was silent for the rest of the drive to Damon's place.

* * *

"What else are you keeping from me, Damon?" She asked.

They were laying beside each other in bed spooning with Damon being on the outside.

He bent his head kissing her neck. "Nothing." He reassured.

"Because if you are keeping something from me it's best to tell me now, okay… because if you don't and I find out there's more to the story then we're going to have a problem."

Silence.

"Damon?"

"There's nothing more to tell." He said after a moment.

Silence.

"Please don't make me regret giving you my heart Damon."

Silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: My plans for today got canceled so my misfortune is your fortune. Enjoy.**

In the weeks that followed, Bonnie found herself in this role of playing a housewife of sorts. She was practically living with Damon now and Max was spending more time with them at the condo, staying over a few nights out of the week. And of course Rebekah had a major problem with this but for now there wasn't really much she could do about it.

It was weird for Bonnie because during the day she would go to class like normal but once school was over her time was spent running errands, fixing dinner, giving bathes and reading bedtime stories and at night once Max fell asleep her day would come to a close with Damon fucking the hell out of her and she would fall asleep with a happy, satisfied smile on her face.

And Damon was happy as well, but if it wasn't for his marriage to Rebekah, his life would be picture perfect.

* * *

Bonnie was quickly becoming the hot topic in her dorm as well as on campus. Somehow it had gotten out that she was seeing a married man and it didn't help matters that often Bonnie could be seen driving to school in his very expensive cars. The caramel skinned beauty became known as _Miss Thing_ as certain girls began to get jealous and hate on her, wanting what she had even though they talked about her like a dog for what she was doing. But Bonnie didn't pay that shit any attention because this was her life and she would live it as she saw fit with no regrets and could care less what anyone thought of her.

* * *

Damon quietly closed the door to Max's bedroom and walked into his own, crawling onto the bed up to Bonnie who was sitting up with her laptop in front of her typing away with a concentrated look on her face but Damon didn't care, taking the computer away from her and closing it putting it to the side.

"Max is finally asleep." He said, kissing the exposed skin of her chest just above her shirt.

"Hey…I was in the middle of…" Damon cut Bonnie off by kissing her mouth and pressing her down onto the bed, laying on top of her.

After a while he pulled away and stared down into her eyes.

"Damon…I have to finish this…it's due tomorrow." She said.

"But I haven't seen you all day and this is the first chance we've had to be alone." He said, giving her little pecks to the lips.

"Yeah, I know but…"

He began to unbutton her shirt.

"Damon…" Bonnie sighed.

"Thirty minutes okay…that's all I'm asking for." He said, kissing her naked breast and then licking her nipple before covering it with his mouth.

Bonnie moaned, arching her back off the bed.

Two hours later, Damon finally feel asleep and Bonnie slowly got out of bed and put on his shirt that was lying on the floor and grabbed her laptop, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she sat down at the island to finish her assignment.

* * *

"Bonnie…are you and my daddy going to get married?" Max asked out of the blue as he sat at the table eating his snack.

Bonnie paused for a second before putting the milk back into the refrigerator. "Wow Max, where did that question come from?" She asked the little boy.

"You and daddy kiss a lot. He likes you."

Bonnie leaned against the counter. "Max, does it make you upset when you see your daddy and I kissing?"

The little boy shook his head. "No. I've seen my mommy kiss Stefan before but I don't like him…I like you though...you're nice to me."

Bonnie furrowed her brows. "Sweetie, is Stefan mean to you?"

Max shook his head. "No, but he doesn't like me. He says that mommy spoils me and he called me a brat one time when he didn't know I was there."

Bonnie felt sorry for the poor kid. It must be so confusing for him growing up like this. She went to the small boy and squatted down beside his chair.

"Hey, don't listen to Stefan alright, Max because you're a great little kid…"

The phone rang interrupting them. Bonnie stood up and walked across the room picking up the cordless phone.

"Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Damon, where are you I thought you'd be here by now?" Bonnie said looking at the clock.

Damon sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry to do this to you because I know how you hate dealing with Rebekah directly… but I'm going to need for you to take Max home for me…"

"What?"

"Bonnie, I'm sorry but I won't be able to because the negotiations aren't going as planned and it looks like I may be here for the next few hours."

Shit.

"Damon…" Bonnie said whiningly, really not wanting to do this.

"Do this for me baby and I promise I'll make it up to you." He promised.

But I don't want to!

Bonnie sighed closing her eyes, her head starting to hurt. "Fine …I'll take him home."

"Thank you baby…I knew I could count on you and I'll see you tonight, okay…I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too."

"Oh and don't forget his bag."

"I won't."

Damon could hear the sullenness in her voice. "When I get home I'm going to lick your pussy until you beg me to stop."

This was another thing that Bonnie had gotten used to, Damon's penchant for talking dirty to her at any given time.

She shook her head. "Nope sorry… for what you're asking me to do that's not going to cut it." She said.

"Is that right? So what do I have to do to appease you Miss Bennett?" He teased.

"I don't know but I'm about to walk into the lion's den for you, so it better be HUGE buddy...I'm talking HUGE."

Damon chuckled.

* * *

Bonnie opened the car door. "Okay sweetie, we're here." She said unbuckling his seat beat.

She picked up the little boy placing him on her hip as she grabbed his bag throwing it over her other shoulder. They walked to the huge house with Bonnie dreading every step that brought her closer to Rebekah. Max was quiet as they neared the house and she rang the doorbell. It took a few minutes but then someone finally answered the door letting them in.

Bonnie didn't know the maid. This was her first time bringing Max home so she wasn't sure as to how this went but she figured it was best to give the little boy directly to his mother so that there wouldn't be any problems.

"Um hi, Damon asked me to drop Max off for him, so can you please tell Rebekah that we're here?"

"Mrs. Salvatore is not home at the moment." The maid said.

Well shit, what was she supposed to do now?

Then Stefan walked out into the entryway. "I got this Marie you can go." He said to the woman. She nodded her head and went back to her duties.

Max's little hand gripped the front of Bonnie's blouse. She looked at the little boy to see what was wrong.

"Hey Max." Stefan said.

The little boy didn't speak, laying his head against Bonnie's shoulder.

Stefan's eyes turned to her. "So Damon has you babysitting his kid now?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Stefan seemed like a nice guy the first time Bonnie met him, but she quickly learned that was just an act.

"When will Rebekah be back?" She asked.

"I don't know, but you can leave him with me." He said.

Max raised his head. "No, I don't want to stay with you!"

Stefan got angry. "Max don't be such a little brat, now come on." He said, reaching for the kid.

"No!" Max yelled, holding on to Bonnie with a strong little grip.

When Stefan went to forcefully take Max from her, Bonnie intervened. "Look, I'm just going to stay here with him until Rebekah gets home okay."

Stefan dropped his hands. "Suit yourself." He said, walking away.

Bonnie sighed. "Okay sweetie, I'm going to stay with you until your mom comes."

Max relaxed his tight grip on her.

The little boy showed Bonnie to his room and she tried not to gape like an idiot but it was hard to do because this kid's room was unbelievable, he literally had every toy imaginable.

"Oh my god Max, you're like the real life Richie Rich." Bonnie said as he showed her around, pointing out his favorite things.

"Do you even play with all these toys?"

"No." He answered immediately.

Bonnie shook her head. No kid needed this much stuff. He was only four.

"Do you want to help me with my puzzle?" He asked Bonnie.

"Sure sweetie." Bonnie said.

He took her hand and pulled her to the center of his room where he kept his puzzle on the floor. They sat down beside each other Indian style.

"I like puzzles. They're my favorite." Max said.

"I used to like them too when I was a kid." Bonnie confessed.

"You don't like them now?" He asked astutely.

But before she could answer him, Stefan walked into the room. "So this is where the two of you are hiding out."

Neither Bonnie nor Max responded.

Stefan pulled up a small chair and sat down, preferring not to sit on the floor even though it was spotless.

"So where's my dear cousin this evening?"

The fact that Stefan was Damon's cousin but was fucking with Rebekah was so low to her. Her cousin Lucy would never do something like that to her.

She looked up at the man sitting in front of her. "He's working."

_Like you should be doing_, she said in her head.

Stefan looked at her knowingly. "Look at you, playing the little wife and taking care of the kid."

"Why do you always feel the need to do that?" Bonnie asked, bluntly.

"Do what?" Stefan asked.

"Taunt me, I mean you do it every chance you get whenever you see me. What's your problem?"

Stefan leaned forward resting his hands on his knees, his face hard. "My problem is the fact that you think you're better than me when actually you're just like me."

Was this motherfucker serious?

"I'm nothing like you." Bonnie sneered.

"Oh yeah? We're two peas in a pod, sweetheart."

"You're insane." Bonnie said.

Stefan sighed, sitting back. "We're in the same boat, Bonnie…think about it…we both…" His eyes went to the small boy sitting beside her. "…_service_, Rebekah and Damon and in return they take care of us."

Bonnie's jaw tensed. "Speak for yourself Stefan."

He laughed. "So you mean to tell me that in no way shape or form is Damon taking care of you, Bonnie? He doesn't pay your bills, give you money or buy you nice things?"

Then Stefan thought of something. "You live with him now, right… so do you contribute to the household or does Damon take care of everything?"

Silence.

Stefan smiled. "See… two peas in a pod." Pause. "It's okay Bonnie, there's nothing wrong with being kept. It makes life so much more easier."

"I am not being kept!" Bonnie gritted out.

Stefan shrugged. "Whatever lets you sleep at night." He said grinning.

Twenty minutes later Rebekah came home and was just as snide and nasty to Bonnie as she always was when seeing the younger girl, the only bright spot to the whole ordeal was when Max hugged her goodbye.

* * *

By the time Bonnie got back Damon was home waiting for her. She walked straight into the kitchen and grabbed the Nutella out of the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer and hopped up onto the granite countertop and began eating the hazelnut spread right out the jar.

Damon leaned against the refrigerator watching her. "It was that bad, huh?"

Bonnie didn't want to talk about it so she changed the subject. "So how did things go in the negotiations for the takeover?"

"We settled on a reasonable offer for the company with everyone finally walking away satisfied."

"That's great news Damon…I'm happy for you."

"Thank you...now tell me what happened at Rebekah's." He said, crossing over to her and spreading her knees apart to stand between her legs.

"Nothing worth talking about."

Damon begged to differ. "Baby, you're eating Nutella straight from the jar, clearly some fuckery took place."

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself and placed the lid back on the jar of Nutella and sat it down beside her on the countertop. She then licked the rest of the spread off the spoon causing Damon eyes to concentrate on that pink little tongue of hers.

When the spoon was licked clean he took it from her hand and put it in the sink.

"Thank you for doing that for me. I know it was asking a lot of you considering the situation, but the fact that you did it anyway knowing what you were walking into means a lot to me, Bonnie." He said, sincerely.

"I love you." He said kissing her gently on the month.

And all of that tension that had built up in Bonnie's shoulders from her little conversation with Stefan eased away because he was wrong; they weren't two peas in a pod in the same boat because unlike Stefan and Rebekah, her and Damon loved each other and that made all the difference in the world.

She kissed him back. "I love you too, baby."

Damon put his arm around Bonnie's waist and slid her off the counter and she wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her deeply.

Tonight, he was going to make Bonnie scream his name.

* * *

A really sexy looking sleek, shiny bright red corvette stingray pulled up into the parking lot of Whitmore College grabbing everyone's attention including the two girls just walking out of the main building.

Caroline stopped in her tracks waiting for the driver to exit the vehicle because she wanted to see who was driving the sexy little sports car.

"Care, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked when she realized the blonde had stopped walking.

"I just want to see whose driving the vette."

Since they had stopped walking Bonnie took that opportunity to properly close her bag before all of her things fell out, so her head was down and she didn't see who it was that got out of the shiny red sports car.

"Oh my god Bonnie…it's Damon."

"Huh? What about him?" Bonnie asked, distracted not really listening.

"He's the one driving the corvette." The blonde stated.

"What?" She said looking up and sure enough it was him.

And he looked positively sinful standing there next to the little red sports car with his dark shades on looking sexy as hell.

What was he doing there and why was he driving that car? Damn, how many cars did one person need?

"I'll talk to you later okay Care." Bonnie said, hugging the girl goodbye before walking to Damon.

"Hey you." She said, kissing him hello.

Damon's eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Hey yourself." He said staring at her.

"What are you doing here…is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. " He said, smiling.

Bonnie chuckled. "Damon, what is wrong with you…you're acting weird?"

He briefly caressed her cheek. "So do you like the corvette?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes, it's very pretty but it doesn't seem your style."

"Really?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Damon, what is with you right now?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Nothing." He said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, if you say so." She said, looking at him weirdly.

"Hey, can I have the keys to my car?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, digging into her bag and handing them over to him.

"Thanks…and you take this." He said, giving her a single key on a key ring that had a small remote attached to it.

"What's this?"

Damon looked at her smiling again. "What does it look like Bonnie…it's the key to your brand new car…is this HUGE enough for you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry but I uploaded the rough draft to chapter 13 by mistake so I apologize to those of you who read it. You guys must have been like WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, so yeah, sorry about that. **

**Enjoy…again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys, here's the latest update but considering the fuckery that happened last Thursday night I don't know how many of you are still going to be interested in Bonnie/Bamon fanfiction but I've decided to upload this anyway so... **

**I don't know...I just feel so bummed but I'm trying to hold out hope that Bonnie isn't dead but more than likely she is because I believe this is Julie Plec's solution to not giving us Bamon. I don't even know this woman personally but I honestly don't like her because of what she's done. **

**So I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me whether or not you're still interested in reading my Bamon stories because if not I was thinking about trying my hand at writing something original, though I know that's going to be hard as fuck to do, but I've been considering it for a few days now. So let me know.**

**OH! And some of you are probably going to hate me for what I got in store for Bonnie and Damon but you'll get over it….or you won't. Just remember guys that it's just a story.**

**Enjoy, if you're still into this. **

Bonnie didn't think she'd be able to hold her pee for much longer. There were three women standing in front of her in the line to use the restroom at the Staple Center and it wasn't looking too good for her. The petite girl crossed her legs at the ankles, the two beers she'd drank making her bladder feel like it weighed a ton.

Gotdamnit. She wasn't going to make it.

Bonnie looked over at the men's restroom and saw that there was no line at all outside of the door.

Un-fucking believable.

She grabbed herself and began bouncing up and down like a five year old.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry…look, can I please cut in front of you. I'm about to piss myself…I can't hold it for much longer." Bonnie pleaded with the three ladies in front of her.

They saw that she wasn't kidding because she looked too panicked as if she was moments away from pissing in her clothes. All three women nodded, so when the latest woman exited the restroom, Bonnie ran in and relieved herself. Two minutes later she walked out the door feeling a hundred percent better and thanked the women once again.

She decided since she was already out that she'd stop by the concession stand and get some nachos, just a small size just to tide her over until the basketball game was over and she and Damon went out to dinner.

Bonnie had been standing in line for all of one minute when she heard someone call her name.

She turned her head and her green eyes widened.

No, it couldn't be.

But then he smiled and Bonnie knew it couldn't be anyone else but him because that fucking smile was all his.

"Marcel?"

The gorgeous, tall browned skinned black man chuckled as he closed the distance between them to give her a hug. His big frame swallowed her up.

"Girl, look at you! Bonnie Bennett is all grown up…I haven't seen you in like what…five years... and you're still the same fucking size!" He chuckled.

Bonnie smiled as she hugged Marcel back.

He'd bulked up over the years because he certainly didn't have these hard muscles when he went away to college.

She'd known this guy since she was seven years old when he and his father, Jonas Martin, moved into the house next door to her Grams. He was five years older than Bonnie who developed a small crush on the older boy from the moment he smiled at her as she sat on her Grams porch and watched them move in.

Marcel Martin was that kid in the neighborhood that made good. He got recruited into Notre Dame on a full ride football scholarship, but he wasn't your typical dumb jock because he had brains, graduating with honors from the prestigious university and then heading off to law school where he graduated at the top of his class. He was now a first year associate at a really big law firm in California, making beaucoup bucks.

And Bonnie knew all of this because Marcel was like the pride and joy of the neighborhood and everything he did was being closely followed by everyone in their zip code including her Grams who kept Bonnie abreast of everything that went on. Yes, Sheila Bennett was that lady who knew everybody's business.

"You're talking about me…look at you... looking like the incredible hulk!" She laughed, highly exaggerating because he wasn't that big.

Marcel pulled back but kept a light hold on her arms. "Wow, look at you…what happened to that skinny, little knot kneed girl that used to sit on the grass and watch me play football in the backyard?"

Bonnie blushed as she remembered.

* * *

_Practically every day Marcel and his friends would be in the backyard throwing the football around and talking shit and Bonnie would come out and sit on her Gram's side of the lawn and watch them practice. _

_But Marcel and the other boys never acknowledged her presence, until one day one of the boys threw the football a little long and it hit Bonnie in the head. She fell back onto the grass holding the side of her head as immediate tears rushed from her eyes at the hard impact and burning pain.  
_

"_DAMN!" All the boys said at the same time while cringing because they knew that must have hurt like a motherfucker!_

_Marcel rushed over to the tiny girl who was rolled up on her side in a ball covering her head crying._

"_Bonnie, let me see…let me see!" He said as he kneeled down behind her trying to gently remove her hands from her face so he could see how bad it was._

_Not only was the now eight year old girl hurting but she was also embarrassed._

"_No, leave me alone." Marcel heard her say threw her sobs._

"_Bonnie, I just want to make sure you're okay and that nothing's broken, so please let me see, alright?" The thirteen year old boy said gently._

_And his kind tone was what made the little girl drop her hands so that he could see._

"_Can you sit up for me?" _

_Bonnie did so and turned her face to him._

_Marcel winced when he saw how red the right side of her face was, she would definitely have a bruise and some discoloration. And his reaction made the small girl cry even more because she knew it was bad._

_The boy got angry because he'd told Ricky's stupid ass time after time to stop throwing the ball so long because he could break someone's back window and nobody around there had any extra money to spare trying to replace a broken window but the kid never listened and now sweet little Bonnie Bennett had gotten hurt over his carelessness._

"_Stay here Bonnie, I'll be right back." Marcel said as he stood up and walked back to his friends._

_Eight year old Bonnie watched in awe as Marcel got all up in Ricky's bumpy face. "Didn't I tell you to stop throwing the ball long…didn't I tell you... and now look…you've gone and hit Bonnie with that hard ass football…you could have seriously hurt her!"_

_Ricky smacked his lips. "Man, she's fine... and besides she had no business sitting there in the first place."_

_Thirteen year old Marcel's nostrils flared and he punched the shit out of the slightly taller boy._

"_Damn!" All the boys yelled, covering their mouths in shock._

_Ricky was speechless for a good ten seconds as he sat up on the ground wiping away the blood from his now slit lip. "Nigga, you crazy or something...why you hit me?!"_

_Marcel stood over the dark skinned boy with his hands balled up in fists. "I hit you because you don't even care that you hit Bonnie in the face with that football…now go apologize to her before I punch your sorry ass again." He threatened._

_Ricky had felt the strength behind Marcel's punch and though he was taller than Marcel, the boy had at least ten pounds on him so Ricky got up and walked across the yard and apologized to Bonnie while Marcel stood next to him._

_But Bonnie paid the older boy no attention because all she could see was Marcel standing there with the sunshine illuminating him like he was some white knight or prince charming defending her honor and that little crush she had turned into full fledged major puppy love._

* * *

"I grew up." Bonnie responded to his question.

"Yeah, you did." He said but then realized that he was still holding on to her so he dropped his hands, clearing his throat.

"My dad tells me that you are at Whitmore…a junior right?"

Bonnie looked at him in surprise. Did Marcel ask about her to his father? "Um, yeah I'm a junior."

"That's really great Bonnie. I'm glad to see that after everything that's happened you're doing so good."

And suddenly there it was, that big fat ugly elephant in the room stealing away the pleasant moment.

Abby.

It was well known in the neighborhood that Abby Bennett was a junkie and sold her body for money to buy drugs whenever she got low on cash. And there were some people who truly felt sorry for Bonnie but there were also those that didn't and looked down their noses at the young girl, linking mother and daughter together as one and the same, yeah little Bonnie may not be a junkie whore _now_ but just give her time they said_._

Marcel saw when Bonnie's pretty face immediately became closed off and he quickly changed the subject.

"Look, I'm having a party at my place on Saturday to celebrate winning my first case and I would like you to come." Pause. "And you can even bring those two little white girls with you…what are their names Carrie and Lydia?"

Bonnie smiled, shaking her head. "Marcel, you haven't changed one bit...Caroline and Elena."

"Whatever." He said somewhat dismissively. "But I want you to come okay?"

Bonnie thought about it for a second and then Damon popped into her mind.

Damn, she'd been gone for like ten minutes now. If she didn't leave soon he would get worried and come looking for her.

"I can't…I'm sorry Marcel but I'm seeing someone and…"

He cut her off. "What? He got you on lockdown or something?"

"Excuse you. Don't put fucking words in my mouth." She said with an attitude.

Marcel grinned. "Okay okay, I'm sorry Ms. Sheila 2.0." He teased.

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself. "Look, I have to get back to my seat…it was good seeing you again Marcel and tell your dad that I said hello."

Marcel sighed, he didn't even know who this guy was but he already didn't like him.

"So does that negro treat you right, Bonnie?"

She laughed. "He's white Marcel."

His mouth dropped. "You're shitting me! Does Ms. Sheila know that her only granddaughter is sleeping with the enemy?"

Bonnie shoved his arm playfully. "Stop...Damon is not the enemy...and no, Grams doesn't know anything about him and it's going to stay that way, got it?"

Marcel just looked at her.

Damn, Bonnie Bennett was down with the swirl. He just couldn't picture it.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his behavior. "Negro please. Stop acting like you weren't fucking those white girls at Notre Dame, hell I bet you're still fucking around with them now, so don't even try and front like this is all brand new to you."

And she was right.

He'd fucked his first white girl at Notre Dame and continued to do so throughout his four years there and beyond but just like every other brother in America he didn't see anything wrong with dating outside his race but had a major problem when the sistahs did it.

Bonnie got serious. "I'm serious Marcel don't tell my grandmother, okay?"

Silence.

"Look relax Bonnie, it's not my place to tell her, okay...I just want to know if he's good to you?" He said equally as serious.

"If he wasn't then I wouldn't be with him, Marcel, you know that." She answered and then cocked her head to the side. "Why…what would you do if he wasn't, punch him in the face like you did that time to Ricky and make him apologize to me?"

Marcel chuckled as he remembered back to that day. "I was thinking about it. You know I can't tolerate anyone mistreating you."

Bonnie looked at him.

He stared back just as openly.

She cleared her throat, briefly breaking eye contact for a second.

"I'm glad we ran into each other...it was good seeing you and congratulations on winning your first case, Marcel…I got a feeling that it will be one of many. You've made all of us on Beacon Avenue very proud."

Marcel gave her a small smile, not the big bright one he was so use to flashing. "It was good to see you too, Bonnie and everyone is just as proud of you and the great things you're doing and will do."

Bonnie shook her head. "No they're not but it was nice of you to say." She said, bluntly.

Marcel frowned. "Bonnie…"

She started to back away. "I have to go…goodbye Marcel Martin."

He watched her turn around and walked in the direction of the arena. Marcel just stood there quietly for a moment, thinking. People had really done a number on that girl growing up with her Grams being the only one in her corner cheering her on among a crowd full of naysayers.

She was so strong and so beautiful and he wondered if she knew that about herself because it didn't seem like it.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"One more story please Bonnie and I promise I'll go to sleep." Max promised once again.

Bonnie looked down at the little boy tucked under her arm staring up at her with pleading eyes. She sighed. It seemed that she was a sucker for piercing blue eyes, but she held firm this time around.

"Nope, that was your last story pretty eyes."

The little boy pouted, not used to being told no. "You're mean Bonnie."

Bonnie chuckled at his antics.

"Now how does that make me mean, Max…I've read you two stories already and we made an agreement that this would be the last one and you'd go to sleep. A deal is a deal, and you have to keep your word."

Max pursed his lips, sighing through his nose. "Okay, a deal is a deal…sorry." He apologized.

Bonnie smiled. "So do you still think I'm mean?"

"No." He answered, looking up at her with clear blue eyes.

"Thank you." She said.

He laid his head back against her side. "Saturday is my birthday…I'll be five."

"I know, you must be really excited."

The little boy beamed. "Yes I am and I'm going to have a big birthday party too." Pause. "Are you going to come?"

Bonnie sighed, choosing her words very carefully. "I don't know about that sweetie…I think your mom might want to have just close family and friends there."

The small boy frowned in confusion. "But you are my friend Bonnie."

But before she could respond Damon walked into the bedroom and Max flew out of the bed jumping into his arms.

"Daddy, you're home!"

Damon hugged his son, kissing him on the head. "Yeah buddy, daddy's home." He said looking at Bonnie.

The argument that they'd had this morning when she'd gotten in was still fresh in both of their minds making the air between them thick.

The petite girl got off the bed and placed the big story book back on the shelf. "I'll let you put him to sleep." Bonnie said walking out the room.

Damon didn't miss the fact that she didn't even stop to kiss him hello.

Twenty minutes later Damon closed the door to the sleeping child's room. He slid his tie off and began to unbutton his shirt as he walked into his bedroom.

Bonnie wasn't in there.

Damon changed his clothes putting on some jeans and a t-shirt.

He walked into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass while Bonnie fixed their plates for dinner.

She placed Damon's dinner in front of him and sat down in the adjacent chair with her plate. She wasn't hungry in the slightest.

Bonnie noticed that he hadn't poured her a glass of wine.

Wow, passive aggressive, much?

Damon read her mind. "I just figured you'd had enough to drink last night when you were out with your girls at the club." He said bringing the glass of wine to his lips and drinking but his eyes still remained locked on her above the glass.

She could see that he was still pissed off with her going out last night and not coming back to the condo, instead spending the night at the dorm.

Bonnie hated how he was trying to make her feel guilty and she said as much.

"Why is it so wrong for me to want to go out every once in a while and have fun with my friends?

"I didn't say that it was." He said, cutting into his steak.

"But you have, Damon...in so many words and how you act."

"It's not that Bonnie…I just know how you girls can get when alcohol is involved." He said, placing the small piece of steak in his mouth. "This is really good." He complimented.

Damon wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin and then picked up his wine once again, taking a sip. "So did the three of you do any of that gay shit last night?" He asked, placing the glass down.

Damon wasn't like Kol, he didn't like seeing Bonnie dancing with Caroline and Elena in a provocative way, acting like they were into each other, shit like that didn't turn him on, in fact, it did the complete opposite.

Bonnie got angry. "Why do you always have to say it like that... like you're some homophobic prick?!"

Damon took offense to this. "Oh so now I'm some homophobic prick because I don't want you dancing around and getting all touchy feely with your gay best friend who's just been dying to know what your pussy tastes like!"

Bonnie gasped, so taken aback that she was rendered speechless.

"Damon." She said disappointment clear in her voice.

"What? It's true...Elena wants you Bonnie. I can tell. I see it every time she looks at you."

Bonnie shook her head in disgust. "How can you even say such a thing with a straight face, she's my best friend, Damon...what is wrong with you?"

Damon's jaw tensed and he decided to get straight to the point. "Bonnie, I don't feel comfortable with you hanging out with her anymore."

The twenty year old's eyes flew to his. "Oh now I see..." She said getting up from the table and taking her plate with her."

"Bonnie…"

She cut him off, placing her plate down hard onto the counter. "I can't believe you did that...using Elena as some lame excuse because you don't want me going out and partying with my friends!" She accursed.

Bonnie couldn't believe him, accusing Elena of having some sort of feelings for her just because he didn't want her out partying...the fucking nerve of him!

"I am twenty years old Damon and I have the right to have fun and enjoy being young just like everybody else...just like you did when you were in college, so stop trying to tie me down and make me old before my time!" She said, storming out of the kitchen, her dinner forgotten.

Tie her down?

Was that really what she thought he was trying to do to her?

Damon stood up and grabbed her before she could walk past him. "Is that what you think I'm doing…_trying to tie you down _Bonnie?"

The girl lowered her eyes, not being able to take the intensity of his glare. Damon had never looked at her like this before.

"It feels that way sometimes." She answered honestly and looked up at him. "Don't look at me like that...I was just being honest with you!"

"Exactly how am I looking at you, Bonnie?" He asked, steely.

"Like I'm Rebekah!" She yelled.

And that's exactly how he was looking at her, with his eyes all icy and hard.

"You tell me that I'm trying to tie you down and I'm supposed to not have any type of reaction, Bonnie!" He yelled back.

Silence.

Bonnie didn't like when Damon was this upset with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

He cut her off. "You didn't mean what Bonnie, what?!"

She swallowed hard when she heard the hurt in his voice. He wasn't angry with her. He was hurt. She'd hurt him by what she said.

"I'm sorry." She said, her eyes feeling up with tears because Damon was the last person she wanted to hurt.

He let go of her and instead of moving away, Bonnie stepped closer to him, touching his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." She said again, leaning up to kiss him.

He didn't kiss her back.

"I love you so much Damon." She said softly, her eyes pleading with him to forgive her. "I love you."

Damon turned his face away when she tried to kiss him once more. Bonnie felt so bad for what she said to him, she must have sounded like an ungrateful bitch and she wasn't. No one had ever loved her so intensely as he did.

She wanted desperately to make this up to him and she'd be damned if she was going to allow him to push her away.

Bonnie knew how to get to Damon and there was one thing he would NEVER be able to turn away from.

She slid down in front of him to her knees and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding down the zipper.

* * *

Later on that night Damon returned the favor by eating Bonnie out within an inch of her life. He had to hold her down because she kept trying to get away from him. It was a small miracle that the small child in the next room stayed asleep because Bonnie couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure.

He penetrated her body twice that night and both times Damon acted as though he couldn't get enough of her. He wore her out but Bonnie had no complaints. She enjoyed every moment of it and Damon had the scratches down his back to prove it.

Afterwards, his conscience nagged at him and Damon asked Bonnie if she was okay…if he'd hurt her?

She told him no that she was fine, granted she probably wouldn't be able to walk until the morning but other than that she was fine.

And before they drifted off to sleep in each others arms Damon told Bonnie that she needed to have a talk with Elena because whether she wanted to believe it or not the brunette had feelings for her.

Bonnie thought Damon was just reading way too much into things.

* * *

At six o'clock in the morning, Bonnie received a telephone call.

Abby Bennett was dead at the age of thirty-seven.

She fell asleep after getting high inside of some dope house and it caught fire in the middle of the night, killing everyone inside, eight people died in all. It was all over the local news.

The top story.

The twenty year old didn't say much as she listened to her next door neighbor, Mr. Martin, inform her of what happened as her Grams was too upset to speak as she sat beside him.

"You need to come home Bonnie." He told her.

When Bonnie hung up the phone, Damon touched her arm as he laid in the bed behind her.

"Who was that?" He asked sleepily.

Silence.

Bonnie just stared unseeingly at the wall in front of her.

Damon sat up when she continued not to answer him. "Bonnie?"

She cleared her throat.

"Um…that was my neighbor from home…Mr. Martin…he called to tell me that my mother died this morning."

She said all of this in a monotone voice.

Damon got his ass out of bed and squatted down in front of her, touching Bonnie's face because she looked gone.

"Baby…look at me." He softly demanded.

Bonnie finally lowered her eyes to him.

"I'm so sorry." He said, hugging her to him.

Bonnie wrapped her slender arms around his neck, almost clinging to him.

Her mother was dead for heaven's sake and yet all she felt was this scary numbness.

"Now I have to go back." She whispered so softly that Damon didn't catch what she said.

"What did you say baby?" He asked pulling away.

A tear slipped from her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

The past three weeks had been like hell for Bonnie.

She initially thought that she would be home for only a few days, a week tops but of course that wasn't the case and it was all because the county coroner's office was holding on to Abby's body until the investigation into the fire was completed, which put the funeral on hold. And on top of that, everyday Grams was slipping deeper into depression over her daughter's tragic death and being back in this environment just had Bonnie all out of sorts that she was barely hanging on by a thread.

But, if it wasn't for Marcel she would have cracked the first day she returned home when the past came rushing back to her in waves, no wonder she'd gotten the hell out of there the moment she graduated from high school.

He'd been with her every step of the way even handling all of the legal stuff for free and keeping a fire lit under the local investigators making sure they were doing their job and not half assing it just because the case involved some junkies being burned alive because Marcel knew first-hand how shitty some investigators handled some cases when the victims were considered low on the totem pole.

The college had worked with Bonnie once she informed them that she needed more time to be at home with her family so they set it up so that she could do all of her course work online until she came back which took a heavy weight off the girl's shoulders.

Bonnie had been home for almost two weeks when they finally released Abby's body and they had the funeral four days later.

Grams wouldn't get out of bed the morning of the funeral and no matter what anyone said she didn't budge. Sheila just couldn't deal. She'd loved that child with all of her heart, and she just couldn't understand where she went wrong as a mother.

Abby had been her one and only child and what a pretty child she was with those big dark brown eyes and that dark curly hair. She had that _good_ hair. Sheila used to love combing it and dressing it up with pretty bows. Abby's hair was so long and silky like she had Indian blood in her which she didn't and to this day Sheila still wondered where her baby got all that pretty hair from.

And she was such a sweet child growing up.

Always giving her momma little hugs and kisses for no reason at all. Abby was such an affectionate and loving girl who liked to sing and dance and put on little performances whenever Sheila had company over. She was such a little entertainer. Sheila was sure that her daughter was going to be a big star someday but all that changed the summer the sixteen year old went to Atlanta to stay with relatives because Sheila was pulling double shifts at the post office so that she could pay off the property taxes to her house and didn't want her young daughter being left on her own.

If only she'd known what kind of people young Abby would get herself mixed up with in Atlanta.

When her baby returned home, Sheila could see that her daughter was a changed girl. Gone was her bright sunny disposition and in its place was this sullenness to her and Abby would raise her voice and snap at Sheila and catch an attitude out of nowhere with anybody who dared to look at her wrong and all Sheila could think was what happened to her baby?

She would stay out all hours of the night and come home and sleep like the dead and then wake up and eat everything in the refrigerator. But it wasn't until things started to go missing around the house and money started disappearing from her purse that Sheila confronted her only daughter and Abby violently pushed her against the wall and for the first time ever she was afraid of her own daughter.

Sheila didn't know what to do but one day a neighbor who'd seen the hell that she was going through finally came out and told the woman what everyone else on the street knew...that Abby was on drugs.

Sheila didn't believe it at first, not her baby. Abby was too smart for that...or so she'd thought until she finally saw her daughter high on that mess and all the mother could do was cry as her child raged like a lunatic breaking things in her home.

Sheila was desperate to save her daughter so she ended up taking a second mortgage out on her house so that she could send Abby to rehab and she stayed gone for three months and when she came home Sheila had her daughter back. Abby seemed to be back to her old self and Sheila was so relieved.

Abby enrolled back in school and met a nice boy named Rudy Hopkins and they fell in love and dated for six months when she discovered she was pregnant. Rudy promised Sheila that he would marry Abby after they graduated from high school and he fully intended to do so but a few days after graduation he got a really good union job working at a warehouse in Dallas so he and a four months pregnant Abby moved to Texas telling Sheila that they would get married there.

But they just never seem to find the time to get married because Rudy was always working which was a good thing while Abby was busy with taking care of the their house and beautiful new baby girl named Bonnie.

Rudy and Abby lived happily together in sin for seven years not needing that piece of paper because they were committed to each other in every way that mattered but a freak accident at the warehouse brought an end to their happiness when Rudy was killed instantly by a fallen beam, leaving Abby devastated.

So not being able to afford their home anymore twenty four year old Abby moved her and her seven year old daughter back home to live with her mother. But, it wasn't long before grief and depression had Abby turning to old habits and Sheila's nightmare started up once again with a vengeance only this time she had a grandchild to take care of because Abby seemed to forget that she even had a daughter.

Bonnie being as young as she was didn't know what was going on around her but it wasn't until she was eleven years old that she got in a fight with another kid who'd called her mother a crack whore and the little girl went crying home to her grandmother and that's when Sheila decided that it was time for Bonnie to know what was going on with her mother.

That was the day the eleven year old left her childhood behind.

Bonnie saw how hard her Grams worked to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table while her mother did nothing but sleep, eat and get high. That's when Bonnie took it upon her young self to help her Grams. She kept the house clean and sat in the kitchen and paid attention when her Grams cooked so she would know how to do it, so that her grandmother didn't have to come home after working all day and then have to turn around and make dinner for them.

And when Abby saw how Bonnie was trying to pick up the slack around the house, in other words doing the things that she should have been doing, the grown woman became resentful of her daughter and she began to pick on Bonnie, creating a hostile relationship with her only child.

And all of this exploded into a huge fight one day when fourteen year old Bonnie caught her mother trying to steal the grocery money that her Grams kept in a cookie jar on the top shelf in the kitchen and she tried to stop her. And Abby _went off_ and tried to fight her only child. Marcel who was home from college for the summer heard all of the commotion going on next door but it wasn't until he heard things starting to break that he ran over and was just in time to stop Abby from trying to stab Bonnie with a knife.

After that day, in Bonnie's mind, she had no mother.

* * *

Bonnie didn't cry during the funeral but her two best friends who sat beside her did because it was sad yet moving especially when the lady got up to sing Trouble of the World by Mahaila Jackson. Neither girl had been exposed to the spiritual side of religion and the whole experience touched their souls.

Grams had finally been coaxed out of bed by the pastor of her church and she cried silently as Bonnie helped her dress and continued to cry while she sat in the first pew beside her granddaughter, holding her hand in the tightest death grip as if she was afraid that Bonnie was going to leave her too.

Damon wanted to attend the funeral but when Bonnie never broached the subject of him going he brought it up himself but she quickly made up an excuse for him not to come but really it was because she didn't want Grams to know about him and the fact that he was married. Bonnie knew her grandmother and the wool couldn't be pulled over her eyes for long. She would have figured things out and Bonnie couldn't let that happen because she knew the older woman wouldn't understand and would think badly of her and Bonnie couldn't take that, not from Grams.

Bonnie even went so far as to drive Caroline's jeep home instead of the brand new car that Damon had bought her because she didn't want to have to explain where she got the pretty little red sports car.

But as days turned into weeks Bonnie could hear how impatient Damon was becoming in wanting to see her whenever they spoke over the phone.

To be honest, Bonnie felt like she was sinking. That was the only way to describe it. With the pressures of being home again and making the arrangements for the funeral and then having to deal with Grams becoming more and more despondent every day it all just got to be too much and Marcel who seemed to always be around now, to his father's surprise, saw how everything was starting to take a toll over the young woman so he would come over and keep her company and after a while he talked Bonnie into going out for a couple hours just to get out of the house because that house was so fucking depressing and even he could see that. He just wanted to take her mind off of things just for a short time and Bonnie desperately needed that.

It was a few days after the funeral and Bonnie was struggling over what to do about her Grams because she just felt wrong leaving her in this depressed state she was in and going back to school. Marcel talked her into going out and they ended up at a local bar and once she got to drinking things didn't feel so dire and as she continued to drink her tongue got looser and she told Marcel all about Damon and their situation but it wasn't until the next morning when the hangover from hell finally subsided enough for her to think properly that she'd realized what she'd done.

* * *

"If this guy really loved you then he would divorce his wife Bonnie…it's that simple." Marcel said as he dried the plate in his hands with the dish towel.

He was helping Bonnie with the dishes after being invited to stay for dinner. Grams decided that she wanted to turn in early but both young people tried to dissuade her by trying to coax her into playing some cards but the older woman told them no, that she was tired. Grams seemed to be sleeping a little too much lately and that scared Bonnie, but now as she stood there washing the dishes she wished that she'd told Marcel goodnight once Grams went to bed had she known he would harp on her and Damon's relationship.

She was tired of hearing his mouth.

"Will you stop?! Please, just stop…I swear I regret the day that I told you this!" She snapped.

Marcel put the plate down and just stared at Bonnie until she looked up at him. "How can you let this guy play you like this Bonnie…I thought you were smarter than that?"

Bonnie's jaw tensed. "It's getting late maybe you should go." She said steely.

Marcel's jaw ticked. "Fine." He said putting the dish towel on the counter. "But before I go I just want to know when it was that you started selling yourself so short because the girl I knew would never put up with some fucked up shit like this…this guy doesn't deserve you, Bonnie…you're better than this, way better."

Bonnie swallowed hard as she watched him leave.

* * *

Bonnie and Marcel weren't talking to each other. It was the first time since she'd been home that he hadn't stop by the house and with Grams going to bed early as usual Bonnie felt lonely and isolated. She missed Damon, so she decided to call him, and when he finally picked up after four rings it wasn't his voice on the line.

"Aw, if it isn't the little girl that's fucking my husband…what do you want Bonnie because Damon is busy at the moment?" Rebekah said with a leer to her voice.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Why are you answering Damon's phone…where is he?"

Rebekah laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bonnie's jaw tensed. "Let me speak to Damon, please." She demanded.

She didn't believe this shit!

Rebekah laughed once more and then click, the phone hung up.

Bonnie called Rebekah every name in the book inside her head while she called Damon's phone once again. It went straight to voice mail. Her jaw ticked. Fine, she would leave him a message but unfortunately the mailbox was full.

Bonnie ended the call, wanting to throw her phone against the wall but she knew better.

Why did Rebekah have Damon's phone and where was he? Where they together? What was going on?

A throbbing headache began to form at the back of Bonnie's head and the stillness of the house seemed to magnify it. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She needed some air to clear her head.

Bonnie checked in on Grams to make sure she was alright and left a note by her bed just in case she woke up letting her know that she went for a drive.

Bonnie ended up going to the bar that Marcel had taken her to earlier in the week and she was on her second shot of tequila when this guy came up to her.

"Hey, I know you…you're Abby's daughter, right?"

Bonnie ignored him, downing her shot and slamming the glass down onto the bar.

The guy licked his lips as he looked at her. "You are real pretty too, just like your mother used to be."

Bonnie didn't say anything but just continued to face forward and ignore him.

The guy didn't say anything else for a moment and a few seconds later he slid a couple of twenty dollar bills next to her glass.

"How about me and you get out of here, huh and go somewhere a little more private."

Bonnie looked at the money in front of her and then finally turned her head to look at the guy beside her. He looked like he was in his mid-forty's with just a light sprinkling of gray hair on the side of his head.

"Who do you think I am?" She sneered, her eyes cold as ice.

"You're your mother's daughter." He said so simply that it hit Bonnie like a punch to the gut.

She turned away from him and grabbed some money out of her purse to pay for her shots and then she was gone, leaving the guy just standing there.

When Bonnie got home, she didn't immediately get out of the car but just sat there and that's when she noticed Marcel's car parked in his father's driveway.

She got out of the jeep and walked across the yard and knocked on the screen door. Marcel paused for just a second when he realized that it was Bonnie.

But the moment he opened the screen door and got a really good look at her he silently stood to the side and let her inside.

Bonnie didn't sit down so Marcel stood as well.

"Where's your father?" She asked.

"He just left for his date."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I had to pick up something." He lied.

Marcel actually came to see Bonnie, yeah he was angry with her but for some reason he couldn't stay away but when he saw that she wasn't home he decided to wait for her at his father's house and find some excuse to go over to Grams once she returned but Bonnie had beat him to the punch by coming over there instead.

Bonnie continued to stand there and her body language was distracting. She was holding herself as if she was trying to contain something inside like she was afraid of it getting out.

"You okay?" He finally asked.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." Pause. "But the funniest thing happened to me tonight…I went back to that bar to have a drink and this guy that knew my mother came up to me and propositioned me for sex." She laughed, like it was funny.

Marcel's body tensed. "What?"

"Yeah, he put two twenty dollar bills in front of me because he thought I was a whore like my mother…isn't that hilarious!" She laughed hysterically.

"Bonnie?" He said gently, walking towards her slowly like he was afraid that any sudden movement would make her break.

But she broke anyway with her laughter turning into tears, the same tears she'd tried so hard for weeks not to shed.

"I'M NOT LIKE HER!" Bonnie screamed.

Marcel wrapped his big arms around her small frame. "I'M NOTHING LIKE HER!"

"I know Bonnie…I know." He said gently, trying to calm her.

Gawd, it was too much! It was all JUST TOO MUCH!

Everything!

She felt like she was being consumed from the inside out.

Bonnie grabbed Marcel's shirt in her balled up fists. "Help me…I can't take it…please make it go away!"

Marcel didn't know what she meant…but he soon found out.

* * *

"Bonnie?" He said from behind her, lying in the bed with her naked slender back to him as she slipped on her shirt.

"I have to go." She stated lowly, but he heard the tears in her voice and he sat up in bed reaching for her.

The moment his hand touched her she pulled away standing up and hurriedly slipped on her panties and then her jeans.

"Bonnie, please don't do this." He said getting out of the bed and slipping on his pants. He walked around the bed and when he went to touch her, she backed away holding up her hands.

"Don't." She said simply with tears welling up in her eyes because of what she'd done.

He immediately dropped his hands and watched as she put on her shoes.

"Bonnie, let's just talk about this please…I don't want you to leave like this." He almost pleaded.

She shook her head. "No, I need to go. So, please just like me go because I can't handle this right now." She said with the tears finally slipping from her eyes.

After a moment he stepped aside.

Bonnie looked up into his eyes for the first time. "I'm sorry Marcel…this was all my fault…I'm so sorry." She said.

She then picked up her purse and left.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, I know that I promised you that I would finish my stories but after watching last night's episode of TVD I'm going to have to take a break for a while, an indefinite break, so all of my unfinished stories will be on hiatus.

And, I'm sorry to do this to you but I need to step away from TVD and writing fanfiction for a while. Bamon is not going to happen and knowing that the door has been officially closed on that made me feel some kind of way about writing for them **right now**.

And, I put that in bold because a few weeks or months from now I could change my mind and get back into it but for now I need to do something else and I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like this.

I had so much fun writing these fics and getting your thoughts on my work, especially when I would add a little twist to the story and all hell would break loose. I still can't believe that I've written six stories and all of them from off the top of my head, I mean they came from nowhere.

But this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing, on the contrary, I'm going to try my hand at writing something of my own that I created from scratch and I'm kind of excited to see if I can actually do it because I've been told how hard it can be but I'm willing to take the challenge and see what happens.

Out of all my stories I think About A Girl was the best one because I was so descriptive in my writing but somewhere along the way I got lazy and stop doing that and I think you could tell if you've followed my fics in the order I've written them, so I'm going to try to get back to doing that again.

So, once you guys have stopped being mad at me, wish me luck.

Until next time guys :)


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Long time no see. I had a bad day and decided to do something that made me happy. So here you go.**

Bonnie ended her call with Grams after checking up on her for the second time that day. She just had to make sure that her grandmother was okay. When the older woman discovered that Bonnie was thinking about leaving school to come back home to take care of her, she had put her foot down telling Bonnie absolutely not, that she had to finish college. Bonnie would be the first person in their family to get a college education and Sheila Bennett was not going to let her quit, she was determined to watch Bonnie receive her degree a year from now. As of now, it was the only thing seeing Grams through this difficult time.

So Bonnie made sure to talk to her grandmother at least once a day now that she was back at school.

Bonnie placed her phone back inside her purse as she sat on a medium sized wooden bench in the park watching Max play on the monkey bars with the other small children.

She'd been back for a few weeks, walking around like everything was fine, like she was okay, but she wasn't.

She was living in a constant state of fear that somehow, someway Damon would find out she'd slept with someone else.

"Look Bonnie…look at me…I'm Spiderman!" Max shouted, releasing his left hand from the metal bar and was now dangling by one arm, so that he could shoot invisible spider webs at her.

But Bonnie was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice, looking right through him.

It wasn't until an ear piercing scream sounded throughout the park that she was pulled from her thoughts. She blinked, becoming aware of her surroundings and saw Max lying on the ground crying.

"Oh my god!" She jumped up with her heart pounding inside of her chest and quickly ran to him.

She bent over the small boy, her hand going to his arm to help him sit up when his screams reached an octave that was near ear shattering.

"Max what's wrong?!"

"It hurts…it hurts!" He cried.

Oh my god, Bonnie thought to herself as she gently picked up the hurting boy, mindful of his arm and carried him to the car.

* * *

When Damon got to the hospital, he found Bonnie nervously pacing back and forth in the hallway. She didn't even notice he was there until he was almost upon her. She stopped pacing, standing still. In any other circumstance she would have flew into his arms, but she felt like she couldn't do that now. He'd trusted her with his son and she let him get hurt. Max was in the hospital because of her. This was all her fault.

Damon saw when she finally noticed him, a look of uncertainty flashing across her face as if she didn't know what to do. He expected her to close the space between them but she didn't. She just stood there waiting for him like she was preparing to get yelled at or something.

Did she honestly think he blamed her for what happened?

He got his answer in the next moment when she didn't reach out to hug or kiss him like she normally would, instead she wrapped her arms protectively around her.

She cleared her throat. "Max is in with the doctor right now, but you can go in to see him."

Damon didn't say anything. He raised his hand to gently caress her face and Bonnie shuddered, closing her eyes and when she opened them they were shining with tears.

"I thought you would be angry with me for letting Max get hurt. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened…one minute he was laughing and playing on the monkey bars with the other kids and…"

Damon pulled her into his arms, hugging her because she was getting upset as she continued to talk.

"Shh baby, no one is blaming you. I know you care about Max."

Bonnie cried in his arms, holding onto him tightly. "I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

Damon kissed the top of her head. "I know baby."

"Little kids fall and break their arms Bonnie…it happens…no one is blaming you, so stop blaming yourself."

The door to Max's room opened.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon pulled away from Bonnie, taking her hand in his. "Yes."

The doctor smiled. "I have someone in here who wants to see you."

Bonnie let go of his hand, wiping the tears from her face. He looked down at her.

"I'll wait out here." She tried to smile but failed. Damon touched her face, leaning down to kiss her mouth.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

She nodded her head, feeling like the worst person in the world. She bit down on her bottom lip as he walked into the room.

Bonnie took a deep breath and after a few moments she walked down the hall to the ladies restroom to splash some cold water on her face. She had to get it together. Max was okay. That was all that matter.

By the time she came out of the restroom, Rebekah and Stefan had arrived at the hospital. And when the hot tempered blonde saw Bonnie she tore into her unmercifully.

"You let my child fall! You let him fall off the fucking monkey bars?! Where the hell were you Bonnie?! What fucking good are you if you can't even see after a small child?!" She shouted, causing the other people in the hallway to look in their direction.

Bonnie swallowed hard, her guilt causing her to stand there and take it.

"You were supposed to be watching him Bonnie!"

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said with tears slipping from her eyes.

"Sorry! Is that all you can say for yourself… that you're fucking sorry?!"

Damon angrily came out into the hallway after hearing Rebekah yelling at Bonnie like some mad woman and upsetting Max. She looked like some big bully towering over Bonnie in her sky high Jimmy Choo heels.

Damon stepped in between them, shielding Bonnie with his body. "Behave yourself or leave. I won't have you upsetting Max, Rebekah. Bonnie did nothing wrong. It was an accident." He gritted out.

Stefan could practically see the steam shooting out from Rebekah's ears. She was so outraged that her face was turning red. It took her a moment to regain her speech and when she did her voice was as cold as ice.

"Don't you dare defend her…she allowed our son to get hurt. He broke his arm, Damon… while in her care. Doesn't that mean anything to you or are you so pussy whipped that you are willing to overlook something like that because, if you are then I don't want neither one of you near my child ever again."

Damon's face became like stone and his eyes took on this dangerous glint that was so menacing that Rebekah actually took a step back from him.

"That will be the first, last, and only time you dare to even hint at taking my son away from me…you understand me Rebekah…because if you were ever stupid enough to try some shit like that just know that nothing or no one would be able to protect you from me."

His voice alone was chilling, making even Bonnie shudder and it wasn't even being directed at her.

Rebekah for her part gulped, unfortunately being the one looking into his eyes. She'd never seen Damon like this…but she'd never made the mistake of threatening to take away his son before either.

"Daddy?" Max called with uncertainly in his little voice as he stood inside the doorway of his room, his eyes big as saucers.

Rebekah turned to look over her shoulder and the sight of her baby with that cast on his arm made her eyes water. She turned her back on Damon and went to her son, squatting down in front of him.

"Oh sweetie, look at you. Does it hurt?"

Max could see the tears shining in his mother's eyes. He didn't want her to cry.

"No. Not anymore, mommy."

Rebekah pulled him to her and kissed his soft cheek. "My brave boy." She said, hugging him gently.

Max had heard everything. His young mind filled with confusion.

"Come on sweetie, let's go home."

Max looked at his dad.

"It's okay, buddy. Next weekend, we'll go test out those new toy helicopters we bought."

Max nodded his head, giving Damon a small smile.

Rebekah stood up. "Come on sweetie." She said taking his hand.

But Damon stopped them. "Hey... don't I get a goodbye kiss and hug?" He said, squatting down.

Max pulled his hand free from his mother's and ran to his dad, throwing his good arm around Damon's neck.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, buddy." Damon said, kissing his cheek.

And, to Rebekah's utter horror, when Damon released him, Max went to Bonnie and she immediately crouched down to his level. The little boy hugged her neck before placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

She could have melted right there.

He was the sweetest kid. She wanted to squeeze his little body to hers but she didn't, afraid she would hurt his arm, but before letting him go she whispered into his ear that she was so sorry that he'd gotten hurt.

When they pulled apart he was smirking, looking every bit like his father. "Hey, I'm a tough kid…I can handle it."

Bonnie chuckled, a genuine smile playing on her lips. She ruffled his blonde hair. "You sure are kiddo…the toughest around."

He beamed giving her another quick kiss to the cheek before running back to his mother, who was fuming inside.

Bonnie stood up and silently thanked God once again that Max was okay.

* * *

That night, Bonnie sat alone under the stars on top of the secluded rooftop deck of Damon's condo, her thoughts weighing heavily on her mind. She was warring with herself on whether or not to tell him about Marcel.

Today had been a wakeup call.

Little Max had gotten hurt because she was so preoccupied with her fear and guilt, instead of keeping an eye on him that he'd gotten hurt.

She couldn't bear it any longer. This secret was eating away at her. The irrational part of her brain sort of wished that she'd been right when she suspected Damon of sleeping with Rebekah after the blonde had answered his phone when Bonnie called him. At least then she would have been justified in doing what she did that night.

Yeah, it may have sounded fucked up to think that way but she was being honest with herself.

But Damon had called Bonnie the next morning explaining that he'd let Max have his phone to play some game and had forgot to get it back from him.

Rebekah had discovered the phone on Max's dresser when the ringer went off while she was in his bedroom and when she saw that it was Bonnie calling, she decided to have a little fun with the younger woman and play on her insecurities.

Of course by the time everything was cleared up, it was too late. Bonnie had already slept with Marcel.

A glass of white wine suddenly appeared in front of her face.

"Here, drink this…I think you need it." Damon said from behind her chair.

She reached up and took the offered glass, taking a sip. It was nice and chilled, prompting her to take another.

Damon stood in front of her, watching the solemn expression on her face. "You're not still thinking about today are you? Max is fine…he's a Salvatore…broken bones are nothing to us…we are very manly men." He teased, trying to get her to smile.

She didn't.

Damon took the glass of wine from her hands and sat it down on the patio table next to her, taking her hand and pulling Bonnie to her feet and into his arms.

"I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened today. It was an accident." He said, kissing her temple.

Bonnie held onto him tighter. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent. He smelled so good. And she loved how his big body just engulfed hers, making her feel safe and warm.

He would never again hold her like this when he found out what she did, Bonnie thought, closing her eyes. He would hate her.

Damon could feel Bonnie's small body tremble against his. "You cold, baby?" He asked, pulling away slightly so that he could see her face.

The thought of him hating her did indeed make her feel cold inside, very cold.

She nodded her head.

"Then let me try to warm my girl up." He said, bending his head to capture her lips.

Bonnie clung to him as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and began to slowly massage it with his. Everything about him was just too all consuming and intense, even the way he kissed.

She couldn't lose this…lose him.

She wouldn't.

Bonnie leaned up on her tip toes, placing her hand at the back of his neck, taking over the kiss. Damon moaned into her mouth, letting her have her way with him. He backed her up against the brick wall, not caring that they were on top of the roof and that they could possibly be seen by others in the building across from them. It was dark outside anyway, so they wouldn't see much, he thought to himself as he reached up under Bonnie's skirt. He cupped her through her underwear before grabbing hold of the thin strap just below her hipbone, ripping the panties from her body. Bonnie gasped. She had learned when Damon was like this, it wouldn't be gentle. They were going to fuck.

He raised her skirt so that it was bunched around her waist. He dropped his pants a second later and lifted her up against the wall. Now with him nestled between her legs Damon rub his dick tantalizingly up and down her slit, teasing her. She was so moist; the tip of his dick sliding with ease against her hot flesh. She was so ready for him that if he wanted to he could slip right inside with no resistance.

And, he did.

"Fuck." Damon breathed, resting his head against hers. She felt so warm and snug. So good.

He began to move back and forth inside of her. Bonnie held onto him, grabbing hold of the back of his hair, biting down on her lip from the pleasure of it, her small body jerking upward with each powerful thrust.

Damon swallowed the salvia that began to gather inside his mouth.

"I love you…I love you…I love you so much." He said with his lips against her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

Bonnie just held on to him and moaned when he moved his lips to her neck and began sucking. She knew he was going to mark her once again, matching the one he'd placed between her thighs earlier that morning when she woke up to him eating her pussy. It sometimes amazed Bonnie at Damon's appetite for sex. She knew for a fact that he could literary fuck all day if he wanted to, but that was something she would never do again because she felt the effects for days afterward.

Damon Salvatore had the cock of an archangel. So good of a lover was he that he could have made the Greek gods of Olympus weep with envy.

Bonnie could feel herself coming. She grabbed the back of Damon's shirt tightly in her fists, burying her face in his neck.

Oh god, it felt so good that she thought she would die from the pleasure.

"Oh god…oh god…oh god." Bonnie gasped, holding onto him for dear life.

It was too much. If he kept going like this she wouldn't be able to survive it. The small part of her brain that was still able to think was screaming for her to push him away but she couldn't because it felt too good to stop.

She would see this to the end even if it killed her, Bonnie vowed to herself.

But she would not go alone.

Bonnie began squeezing the muscles inside the walls of her vagina, knowing that it would drive Damon crazy.

He growled deep within his throat.

It felt unbelievable.

She was trying to kill him, Damon thought, feeling overwhelmed by what was happening. He could feel himself about to come and he didn't want to, but she was forcing him to.

It seemed that he'd finally met his match.

Damon smiled as his body exploded with unimaginable pleasure.

* * *

"You did what?!" Caroline said, getting up from off her bed to sit on Bonnie's. So, did Elena, abandoning her seat at her desk where she was studying. Both girls couldn't believe what they'd just heard. They knew something was wrong with Bonnie the moment she walked into the room. It took a while to make her talk but neither girl was expecting this.

"I slept with Marcel." Bonnie repeated.

She had to get it out because it was eating away at her.

"Oh my god, Bonnie. You didn't." Caroline said.

Bonnie swallowed hard, looking the blonde in the eyes. "I did."

"How was it?" Elena inquired, not swayed one bit by the gravity of the situation.

Both Bonnie and Caroline looked at her.

"What?" She said, smacking her lips. "Oh come on Caroline, you know you're dying to know too. You know you had a crush on him just like me and Bonnie did."

Bonnie's green eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh get off it Bonnie, you know you used to like him."

"What? I had a crush Elena. A little, innocent school girl crush that I quickly outgrew!"

Elena remembered how Bonnie used to act whenever Marcel came around. Her eyes got all big and she would blush.

"Whatever Bonnie." Elena said, letting it go.

If Bonnie wanted to live in denial about her feelings for Marcel then so be it.

Caroline stood up. "So what are you going to do Bonnie…are you going to tell Damon?"

Elena scoffed. "Why the fuck should she tell him…last time I check he's the one that's married."

Caroline rolled her eyes in response, but chose to ignore Elena. "You have to tell him Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She didn't expect this from Caroline. She turned away from her friend. "No."

"But Bonnie…"

"No Caroline…I can't do it…he'd never forgive me…I'd lose him!" She burst into tears.

The blonde went to her best friend, hugging her.

"If he found out I slept with someone else, he'd hate me for it and I couldn't bear it. I love him so much." She cried.

"Oh Bonnie." She said sadly, squeezing her gently.

* * *

Marcel had been in the busy lobby for almost thirty minutes, watching students go back and forth except for the one he came to see. Bonnie was nowhere in sight. But after five more minutes a familiar face walked through the door, finally giving him a lucky break.

He crossed the room but she was heading for the stairs. "Elena…Elena!" He called out.

The brunette turned her head and almost lost her footing when she saw who it was. "Marcel?"

He smiled that smile.

Damn, Elena thought, tucking her long hair behind her ear as she waited for him to cross the room to her.

She licked her lips when her brown eyes took in the full length of him. He had muscles now. Big ones. Yum. And she lightly sighed when the scent of his cologne reached her nose. He smelled just as good as he looked.

"I'm so glad to see you." He said. "I'm looking for Bonnie…is she in class?"

Oh right. Bonnie. For some reason that had slipped her mind when she saw him.

"No, as a matter of fact, you're in luck. She's upstairs in our room, cramming for a test she has to take tomorrow." She said, looking him up and down.

Marcel ignored her checking him out.

"What room?" He asked.

Elena thought for a moment, deciding Damon needed some competition.

"Room 2116."

"Thanks." He said, walking past her up the stairs.

Elena watched him go, licking her lips. She could tell just by looking at him that he'd murder her pussy.

Too bad he was into Bonnie.

* * *

A knock on the door broke Bonnie's concentration; she sighed taking the pencil out of her mouth and got up from her desk to cross the room and opened the door.

This couldn't be happening.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Bonnie gripped the door. "We have nothing to say to each other."

Marcel shook his head. "Oh I beg to differ. You left me with no other choice, Bonnie, considering I gave you the time and space you asked for, only for you to just up and leave without saying one fucking word to me."

Bonnie didn't understand why he was so upset. Marcel had probably had dozens of one night stands, so why was he making an issue out of the night that spent together?

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in confusion. "You know that I'm seeing someone and yet you act like you don't even care."

"I don't!" He said quite harshly.

Bonnie' swallowed hard, her green eyes widening. She'd never seen Marcel like this. Why was he being this way?

After a moment she spoke. "But I do, Marcel. Why can't you see that? I made a mistake and you are refusing to let it go. I thought you were my friend." She stopped, becoming emotional, tears welling up in her eyes; she closed them for a moment to get a hold of herself, taking a deep breath.

"No matter how fucked up my relationship with Damon is, _it is still a relationship_, Marcel. I'm in love with him with everything that's in me…and nothing or no one will ever change that."

She didn't want to hurt him, but she could see that's exactly what she did when his eyes dropped from hers.

Bonnie reached out taking his hand. "I don't want to hurt you but I need for you to understand that Damon has my heart…maybe if I'd never met him then things might have been different, but that's not the case." Pause. "That night, I was really hurting Marcel. Things I thought that I'd let go of years ago where suddenly staring me in the face once again and I couldn't handle it. I was trying to run away from what I was feeling. I was in a bad place that night but you were there for me…and for that I'll always be grateful to you."

But Marcel didn't want her gratitude. For the first time in his life he was ready for something more with a woman but she wasn't interested. One day he would be able to appreciate the irony of it but not today.

Today it stung too much.

Marcel sighed, accepting defeat which was very rare for him. But he couldn't deny the look in Bonnie's eyes as she talk about her love for the rat bastard who didn't deserve her and to continue to try and pursue her would just end up hurting him in the end.

Forever the gentleman his father raised him to be, Marcel raised Bonnie's slender hand to his lips, kissing it.

"I will always be there for you Bonnie. What are friends for?"

Bonnie covered her mouth with her free hand, bowing her head as relief rushed over her body.

"Thank you Marcel." She said looking up at him with tears shining in her eyes.

But that relief was quickly replaced by dread at the sound of his voice mere feet away.

"What's this?" Damon asked, his blue eyes going back and forth between Bonnie and Marcel.


End file.
